Ichigo's New Mom
by StringDman
Summary: In This Story this Time Around Instead Of Just Losing His Mom, He's Lost His Dad And His Sisters To Grand Fisher. Yoruichi Tried To Get There To Save Them And Failed To Get There In Time. Now, Stricken With Guilt And Grief, She Decides To Take Ichigo With Her And To Always Keep Him Safe. Pairings On Request, No Lemons, AU, OOC, M For Language, Violence And Nudity.
1. Lost Child

**Ichigo's New Mom**

 **In This Story, I Decided To Change Up Just How Ichigo Lost His Mother, Masaki. This Time Around Instead Of Just Losing His Mom, He's Lost His Dad And His Sisters To Grand Fisher. Yoruichi Tried To Get There To Save Them And Failed To Get There In Time. Now, Stricken With Guilt And Grief, She Decides To Take Ichigo With Her And To Always Keep Him Safe. No Pairings, No Lemons, AU, OOC, M For Violence, Language, And Nudity.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost Child**

After much debate on whether or not they should all go or not, Masaki convinces her husband and her daughters to come with her to pick up Ichigo from the dojo. They all left the house and ventured to the dojo Ichigo trains at. They all went just in time for him to be picked up. Ichigo's face lit up when he saw his sisters and his dad as well as his mom waiting for him. He ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mom I didn't know you were bringing everyone here." Ichigo said with a huge smile.

"It took some convincing, but we all decided to get you then go to the park together." Masaki said with a bright smile.

They all left the dojo and started to walk along the shore of the river. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning for a nice family walk. Ichigo held his mothers hand as they walked along while his sisters had Isshin's. They were all walking along until dark clouds started to form, and it started raining.

"I thought it was supposed to be a clear day today mommy." Yuzu said to her mother.

"We should head home quickly before we all catch a cold." Isshin started.

They were all moving at a quick pace when a sudden pressure started to engulf them all. They couldn't move and could feel whatever it was getting closer and closer to them.

"Daddy," Karin started, "I'm scared."

Isshin did all he could to force both Yuzu and Karin behind him, but he was too little too late. Just as he pushed them back, four hairy tendrils appeared from the darkness and pierced through Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and finally Masaki. Ichigo watched in horror as his family fell to the ground, lifeless and covered in wet blood. Ichigo fell to his knees while still holding his mothers hand, and cried as he felt how cold she started getting. He looked at the rest of his family and saw the same sight. He couldn't control the endless stream of tears from leaving his eyes. Is at that moment that all of Ichigo's hopes, happiness and will to protect died, and he let out a loud scream into the sky.

 **"Quite a voice you have their boy."** An evil voice started as it came out of the shadows and closer to Ichigo. **"I knew this family had some high spirit energy for humans, but you, you're completely different."** He slowly approached and was now in Ichigo's face. The Grand Fisher smiled a sinister smile at the terrified child. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, but he saw the fur around the monster and could tell that it was the exact same as the tendrils that killed his family.

"You killed them?" Ichigo asked in between sobs.

The monster started to laugh maniacally. When it finished, it looked back at Ichigo and flashed that sinister smile again. **"I was bored, so yes. I did."**

Ichigo snapped out of his sadness and immediately was filled with an intense anger and rage. To the hollows surprise, Ichigo screamed loud into the air as a dark energy started to engulf the boy in it. Grand Fisher jumped back and watched as the spirit energy swirled around the boy and swirled high into the air.

 **"What the hell is this kid?"** Grand Fisher started in a confused tone. **"This spirit energy. This isn't any normal spirit energy. No. That's a hollows energy. And, a soul reapers? Wait. A Quincy as well?**

Grand Fisher was about to turn and run away from whatever this boy was, but once he turned around he was met with a fist to the face. Grand Fisher was knocked clear across the field they were at and he crashed into one of the hills hard. The fist that hit him was completely covered in white as was the arm connected to the hand. The rest of the body was also completely white with black, red and orange stripes going across its arms and legs. The being had very long orange hair that came down to the ground past its feet. It wore a white mask with long, dark horns and red markings down its left side, past its eye, and orange marking past its right.

Grand Fisher looked at the creature in utter shock. He had no idea just where this thing came from until it hit him, this was the boy he had just seen earlier.

 **"So, I see that you've become stronger somehow."** The hollow started while trying to sound confident in his abilities. In reality though, he was terrified. For the first time in his existence, he was terrified of something he couldn't comprehend.

Almost instantly, Ichigo disappeared and then reappeared in front of Grand Fisher with a finger in the hollows face. Before Grand Fisher could even respond to what had happened, Ichigo fired a black cero with red energy around it directly into his face, completely destroying the hollow. When Ichigo finished doing that, he roared into the air and released a mass of spirit energy that could be felt even in the Soul Society.

"No," a new voice started as she landed next to the four dead bodies. "I'm too late."

 _ **Ten Minutes Earlier**_

Yoruichi was lounging in her cat form on top of a large building several miles away from the river when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. The Grand Fisher, a hollow that has been eluding the Soul Society for decades now.

"Hmm. Guess I could use a good workout and stop this guy once and for all." Yoruichi started as she hopped off the building still in her cat form. She hopped from building to building until she felt a very faint and familiar spiritual pressure. It was very small and almost undetectable to anyone who wasn't fully trained to track even the faintest of spirit energy.

"Masaki? Isshin?" Yoruichi wondered as she started to slightly panic. Those two still had no power, but they could at least stall for time until she gets there.

Suddenly and without any warning whatsoever, the two faint spirit energies disappeared and Yoruichi could feel a much larger and heavier spiritual pressure engulfing the entire town. She looked over and her golden eyes widened in shock and almost fear as a massive cyclone of dark energy swirling violently into the air. Yoruichi was forced to transform into her normal form because of how heavy the pressure was. When she did, she was having a very difficult time breathing and moving. Just as fast as the energy was there, it was gone in an instant. Yoruichi stood up only to stagger. Her body felt almost numb as the pressure dissipated.

"I don't know what that was," she started between breaths. "But I have to get to Masaki and Isshin."

She left the building as soon as her body felt like its old self and quickly flash stepped over only to see what looked like a cero being fired. Grand Fisher's spirit energy disappeared and that only left the dark energy remaining. Yoruichi appeared just in time to see to her horror, her friends and their daughters lying dead on the ground, and a long orange haired hollow roaring into the air.

"No," Yoruichi started as she stood in front of the four dead bodies. "I'm too late."

Its spirit energy released all around it as it started to flare a massive ball of red energy on its horns. Yoruichi looked at the small hollow and instantly recognized it by its hair.

"Ichigo?"

The hollow still charged up its attack.

Yoruichi had no idea what to do. She stayed still because of the mass of spirit energy being released and had no idea how to calm a child who has lost everything down. She thought for a second before she could only think of one solution. Yoruichi mustered up enough strength to flash step over to the hollow and wrap her arms around the small child.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She said in the most calm voice that she could find for a seven year old. **(AN: If I'm Wrong About His Age At This Time, I'm Sorry About That, But This Is An AU)** The ball of energy slowly started to die down as the small hollow started to stop his roar. The spirit energy it was releasing slowly started to leave and Yoruichi could finally breathe normally now. The hollow's skin started to crack as the orange ball was finally gone. The hollow started to move its head onto Yoruichi's naked shoulder and wrap its arms around her waist. The hollow skin broke away completely and only showed the seven year old as he cried into the dark skinned woman's shoulder.

"Shh." Yoruichi started while holding onto him tightly. "It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay, Ichigo. I promise"

Her voice was soothing to Ichigo, but he knew that she was only saying this to ease the fact that his family was gone now.

Yoruichi could tell that he was absolutely devastated from what just happened. Part of her felt that it was all her fault. if she had just changed to her normal form sooner and rushed here at her top speed, then maybe this all wouldn't have happened.

Maybe.

 ** _One Week Later_**

After an entire week and multiple different visits from the funeral, Ichigo couldn't even enter his own house anymore. He hadn't talked to anyone other than two people the entire time, a cousin he met at the funeral named Uryu, and Yoruichi. After the funeral Ichigo stayed over at Kisuke Urahara's shop.

Kisuke was another old friend of Isshin's and he was also torn up at his friends funeral. When he saw Ichigo standing next to Yoruichi holding her hand tightly, he knew that he had to keep the boy safe, and Yoruichi was the one that made him feel safe. Deep down, Kisuke was very afraid of just what the boy did to one of the most dangerous hollows in history. Yoruichi had told him when she came to the shop with Ichigo in toe, but Kisuke couldn't believe it himself. A boy with that high level of spirit energy that easily surpassed a captain was absolutely preposterous. It was when Yoruichi finally got the boy to bed and explained just what she saw and felt up close that Kisuke understood. Ichigo had the powers of a soul reaper, a Quincy, and a hollow.

At the shop, Ichigo was sitting in his usual spot outside on the front of the shop. He would always go there whenever the memories of that night would come back to him. When this happened the only person that could at least get a response out of him was the woman sitting next to him right now.

"Hey, Ichigo." Yoruichi started with a small smile.

Ichigo looked up to her and then looked back down to the ground.

Yoruichi frowned at the boys distancing. She had been trying her hardest to get Ichigo to open up about what happened to no avail. Whenever she would ease into the conversation Ichigo would storm off and lock himself in his room. This time though, Yoruichi wasn't even going to bring that night up, and instead try a different tactic.

"You know, I remember when I first met your parents." She started, getting Ichigo's attention. "I remember looking at those two that day all those years ago and thinking 'This gorgeous woman and goofy looking are an item? Really' I just couldn't believe it."

That earned her a small chuckle from the boy, the first smile since that night.

"I also remember when they showed me, Kisuke and Tessai their house. I seriously couldn't believe they had that monster of house for only two people. Then they told us that they were having a kid." Yoruichi saw the look on Ichigo's face change.

He looked up to her with a surprised look in his eyes. "You mean, you and Mr. Urahara knew were there when I was born?"

Yoruichi grinned at the boys reaction. "No. Just me. i wasn't going to miss my friends first child being born. I even held you a few times after you were born."

Ichigo chuckled again at the thought of Yoruichi holding him as a baby. The thought was hilarious for some reason to him. Seeing him laugh like this brought a big smile to her face. She couldn't help but hold him in a warm embrace. Ichigo leaned into it and embraced her himself. After they let go of each other, Yoruichi looked into Ichigo's brown eyes and could tell that that worked. The look in his eyes were different now. Instead of sadness there was at least a brief moment of joy.

"Ichigo, no matter what, I'll always be there for you, promise. Okay?" Yoruichi asked him with a gentle smile.

"Okay." Ichigo said with his own smile.

 _"At least now he won't be sulking as much."_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she smiled, a tear forming in her golden eye.

* * *

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Really Hope You Guys Like This Story Concept, Even Though It Is Very Far-Fetched, But I Do Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading It.**

 **Ichigo's Powers Are Going To Be Completely Different From The Show And Uryu Will Play An Important Role Later To This Story. He Also Will Have Some Different Powers. Ichigo Will Not Have Zangetsu/Ywach Nor Will This Story Deal With Something Like The Manga Or Show, This Is Gonna Be A Very Much Original Story.**

 **Anyway, Review For What You Guys Think Of It So Far, Favorite And Follow To Keep Track Of Updates, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Soul Society's Attack

**Chapter 2: Soul Society's Attack**

* * *

 **"Mikadzuki o nensho - Burning Crescent Moon"**

 **"Bakuhatsu-tekina yajirushi - Explosive Arrow"**

 **"Konzetsu shimasu - Eradicate"**

 **"Hofuku Tsuki - Vengeful Moon"**

 **"Kaizen Shimasu - Improve"**

 _ **Four Years Later**_

"Yoruichi, I'm going to go hang out with Uryu today!" Ichigo said as he was about to leave the shop.

"Alright, you two have fun Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled from the back of the shop.

Ever since Yoruichi made her promise to him, Ichigo's attitude changed drastically. He started to talk a lot more and even started to question just what it was that he turned into that night. When he asked that question at dinner one night, Yoruichi nearly choked on her rice ball. Kisuke was more intrigued to find out more about all Ichigo could do, while Tessai wanted to know just how powerful Ichigo was. Yoruichi was apprehensive at first, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. They started training Ichigo's soul reaper powers and were even able to get him to summon his zanpakuto. It took Ichigo only a few months to learn its name. Then when he explained to Uryu that he had Quincy powers as well as soul reaper and hollow powers, Uryu brought him to his father and grandfather so the two could train together. After four years of training, the two were equals in power with their Quincy powers. They've trained long and hard to become stronger and have become best friends in those four years.

"We will!" Ichigo yelled back as he went out front where Uryu was waiting for him. He was wearing his Quincy uniform.

"Hey Ichigo. You ready for some sparring?" He asked with a smile.

Ichigo smiled and then took out a mod soul candy and ate it. His soul left his body to show his soul reaper form. He had longer hair that was tied up so where it only went to his upper back, he had two zanpakuto. A short, white and blue sword with a blue handle and guard to it that was strapped to his right side, and a massive black and red cleaver with red bandages wrapped around it. Ichigo looked at him and smiled again. He turned back to Kon.

"Okay Kon, me and Uryu are going to go train in the forest. Don't do anything weird while we're gone okay."

Kon nodded to him and walked away back into the shop. Ichigo looked back at Uryu and asked with a devious grin. "Wanna race there?"

"You know you're faster than I am Ichigo." Uryu started with a frown. "But eh, why not."

And just like that, Uryu was gone using hirenkyaku. Ichigo gasped and used his combined flash step hirenkyaku combination to get to and pass his cousin. They ran across rooftops until they were finally in the forest. When they landed, Ichigo immediately drew his short sword with his left hand and flashed away from Uryu. Uryu smiled when Ichigo reappeared far off and got into his stance. Ichigo's stance was a variation of Kisuke's fighting style in zanjutsu and Yoruichi's style of fighting in hakuda.

"Ready cousin?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu drew out his bow, a large symbol like blue bow that had white highlights of energy around it. "Ready."

As they stared each other down waiting for one to make a move, Ichigo's smile widened as he rushed over toward the full Quincy. As he did that, Uryu smiled and fired a torrent of blue and white arrows at Ichigo. The blue arrows were normal, but the white ones would explode on contact, a little trick Uryu learned when he absorbed a small portion of Ichigo's spirit energy. Ichigo hopped into the air to avoid the massive torrent, but Uryu simply aimed higher at him, causing Ichigo to dodge a few. Just when a barrage of white arrows were coming at him, Ichigo smirked and raised his short sword into the air. An orange energy started to engulf the blade and Ichigo grinned as he shouted out.

"Mikadzuki o nensho!" A large blast of orange energy flew from out of Ichigo's zanpakuto and collided engulfed the arrows inside of it. The barrage exploded inside the orange energy and the orange ball disappeared.

"Already using Bakuhatsu-tekina yajirushi huh?" Ichigo asked as he stood in the air, his grin getting wider.

"I knew you would use Mikadzuki to stop it anyway, so why not see if you can really think on your feet Ichigo." Uryu said with a smile as he drew his bow.

The bow in his hand started to become engulfed in white and as he fired his arrow, he said, "Konzetsu shimasu." The white arrow became large and Ichigo knew he would have to use his other zanpakuto to defend himself from this attack.

Ichigo sheathed his short sword and drew his cleaver, the red bandages unwrapping from it. He raised his cleaver up and a black and red energy started to engulf it as he brought it down. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The energy collided with the arrow and a large, blinding flash engulfed the area. When the two could see again, Ichigo dropped down and landed in front of his cousin. They both smiled at each other as Ichigo placed his cleaver onto his shoulder. They walked off back to the shop completely unaware that they were being watched by one of the local soul reapers stationed in Karakura Town. To his surprise, he not only saw an incredible display of power from two children, but he also knows that the one with glasses is a Quincy while the other is something else entirely. He followed the two just barely able to keep up with them, until they arrived at the shop where both Kisuke and Yoruichi were waiting. The soul reaper instantly recognized the two former captains and knew he had to report this right now. He left through a senkaimon and ran to his squad.

 _ **Squad 6 Barracks**_

Byakuya was walking along the squad six barracks along with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. They were about to be on their way to a captains meeting to discuss recent fluctuations of heavy spirit energy in the world of the living until a squad member approached them with urgent news.

"This had better be good to delay our arrival." Byakuya stated as he never liked being late to captains meetings.

"Yes sir." The squad member started as he bowed. "I've found out what the fluctuating spirit energy is coming from sir and where it is."

That instantly caught their attention.

"Explain to me, right now." Byakuya started, not wanting to miss a single detail.

 _ **Several Minutes Later**_

The captains were standing in the meeting hall still awaiting one last captain to arrive before they could start. Many of them were getting very impatient, especially the head captain. Just as he was about to bang his cane so hard on the ground that it might crack, Byakuya came inside and went into his position as if nothing was wrong.

"Captain Kuchiki!" The head captain nearly shouted. "Is there a reason that you are late for this urgent meeting?"

Byakuya stepped forward and spoke. "As a matter of fact head captain, there is. On of my subordinates has located the source of this spirit energy in the world of the living as well as two or possibly three exiled traitors to the soul society."

Everyone in the room were surprised and confused at what the stoic captain said, but they were drowned out when the head captain banged his cane down.

"Go on."

"He has informed me and my lieutenant that this spirit energy is resonating from two children with high spiritual pressure." Byakuya said.

There a few snickers at just how preposterous that sounded.

"Byakuya," Ukitake started. "Your subordinate can't really be serious that two children possess that high amount of spirit energy do you?"

"That sounds too far-fetched, even by my standards." Kenpachi stated.

"Two children possessing that kind of power can't be the exact same as the one felt all around the Seireitei four years ago." Aizen started. "Your subordinate must've been seeing things."

"That is what I thought when he told me, but then he told me just where the two boys went to after they were done sparring from what he could tell." Byakuya said without changing his expression.

"Who exactly were they going to then?" Soi-Fon asked, still not believing anything that Byakuya was telling them at this point.

"Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were there." Byakuya said earning many gasp from most of the captains. "One of the children went to Yoruichi almost as if that was her child of some sorts."

Soi-Fon was absolutely livid at this point. Not only has her own personnel goddess been found in the world of the living by a no named soul reaper, but she also had a child possibly from that crazy scientist. The very thought of it almost made her want to vomit.

"Head Captain," Soi-Fon all but shouted out and stepped forward. "With your permission, allow my punishment force and myself to apprehend the two traitors along with the two children."

"That will not be necessary." Kurotsuchi started as all eyes were now on him. "After their escape over a century ago, I've developed a way to neutralize the three of them without any physical contact needed. A special type of kido that gradually suppresses a majority of their reiatsu within a confined space."

"And you have developed this kido for that long for the sole purpose of defeating your predecessor, am I right?" Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat to hide his smile at his own accuracy.

Kurotsuchi didn't respond to what the old captain said and instead directed himself back to the head captain. "If you allow me to bring a small force with me, then I can capture them with my kido in only a few hours, give or take."

"Fine then." The head captain started. "Then captains Kuchiki and Soi-Fon will accompany you, along with lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki. You are to bring the traitors back with you. If the two children are there, then you will bring them here as well. This meeting is dismissed." And with that, the head captain banged his cane down and the captains left.

As they were leaving, Soi-Fon was stopped by Byakuya.

"I certainly do hope that you won't let your emotions cloud your judgement when we find the."

Soi-Fon looked at the man with a look would've had anyone else cowering from her. Byakuya didn't even flinch.

"I don't want to to hear it Kuchiki. Just make sure you stay out of my way when we capture them. Yoruichi won't get away from me." Soi-Fon said as she turned and walked away.

 ** _Back In the Shop_**

It was a fun time for everyone inside the shop today. At least for everyone who wasn't Kisuke. He had created a brand new invention, which he had named a 'Portable Gigai', to help when he didn't want to do things, but so far they just kept blowing up in his face. They were all in the underground training area under the shop. Uryu and Ichigo stood next to each other and laughed as the third portable gigai once again blew up in Kisuke's face, taking most of his facial hair off this time. Yoruichi had been laughing at her friends constant failures next to Ichigo, while Tessai just stood there and shook his head in disappointment.

"Okay." Kisuke started in between coughs. "This time, I know it'll work."

He pulled out another and looked back at the group before he hesitantly blew into the tiny black orb. This time though, it actually worked. There stood another Kisuke that wasn't disheveled looking. Everyone looked at the gigai in amazement that it actually worked this time around. Kisuke couldn't contain his excitement at his success. He was almost jumping for joy until he got an alert on his phone of a powerful hollow. He checked it and sighed when it was a mass of hollow downtown.

"Well looks like that could be troublesome." He started while everyone else was wondering what was wrong. "Looks like a bunch of hollows are appearing downtown. Kinda strange."

Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other and gave each other a grin.

"Me and Uryu can take care of them." Ichigo started. "Since they're all small fry we can take care of it."

"And it's also not far from the hospital." Uryu started. "After we're done, we can go by and stay with my father until he's done with his shift tonight."

Kisuke brought out his fan ,which was tattered up now, and tried to open it up in front of his face. When all he received was more laughter, he dropped his head down in defeat and said, "Well Ichigo, if Yoruichi's okay with it."

Ichigo looked up to her and did his best puppy dog look. It didn't work as she simply looked at him with a grin that said 'You're gonna have to try harder than that.' Ichigo thought for a quick second, then remembered he was still in his soul reaper form. He untied his hair and let it all fall to his lower back. He looked back at her with the same look only now his hair made him look even cuter in her eyes. Yoruichi caved and knelt down to hug him.

"Just call when you're at Ryuken's, okay?"Yoruichi loosened her hold as did Ichigo and he smiled at her.

She tied his hair back up and hugged him again. After that hug, Ichigo and Uryu made their way back up the ladder that led to the shop and they ran along the rooftops to get to downtown. Once there, they noticed at least a few dozen hollows just standing around, not much of anything. Ichigo and Uryu were confused at this and were about to attack until Ichigo heard one of them talking.

 _"Man I can't believe this shit."_

"Uryu," Ichigo stopped his cousin.

"What's wrong?" Uryu asked him.

"One of them just talked." Ichigo started as he leapt down in front of a strange looking, panther like hollow with piercing blue eyes.

The panther hollow looked at Ichigo and scoffed. _"So, you're the one this guy us wanted to draw over here, huh?"_

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, a hollow that was speaking to him in an almost normal sounding tone. Usually most hollows are very straightforward with Ichigo and only want to devour his soul, but this one was speaking to him as if he had no interest whatsoever.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked with wonder in his voice.

The panther hollow scoffed then sighed, almost as if he didn't want to talk to the kid. _"The names Grimmjow J_ _aegerjaquez kid."_

"Why are all of you here Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a slight irritation in his voice this time.

 _"Cuz he told us to come here so you two wouldn't get snatched or something."_ Grimmjow said with annoyance in his voice.

"Snatched? What do you mean snatched? And who was it that told you to do this anyway?" Ichigo was starting to lose his patience at this point and his spirit energy started to slowly flare up.

 _"Take it easy kid."_ Grimmjow stood on his paws and stood right in front of Ichigo. _"This guy is a soul reaper, and a very powerful one at that that can make us as hollows stronger. All we had to do was come here and make sure some other soul reapers didn't take you two along with those others or something."_

When Grimmjow mentioned others, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he looked in the direction of his home and focused. He could feel very very faint traces of Kisuke's, Tessai's and Yoruichi's reiatsu. He also felt three captain class reiatsu and two lieutenant reiatsu.

"No." Ichigo started as he began to breathe erratically.

"Ichigo," Uryu started while grabbing his cousins shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked around and noticed all eyes were on him. He looked back at his cousin and sighed. "Yoruichi and the others, they're gone."

 _"Alright, then it's time you two came with us."_ Another hollow started, but this one looked different. She stood on two legs, had a shark like mask covering up most of her face, and she had short blonde hair. _"You have to come with us now. He'll be expecting you."_

Ichigo looked up at her and couldn't control his need to at least try and save his family. He leapt into the air to the surprise of everyone, especially his cousin. Ichigo moved at full speed to get back home only to see some kind of barrier around the shop and five soul reapers he had never seen before. The five were walking Tessai, Yoruichi and Kisuke into a senkaimon, but right before Ichigo could even shout their names, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him out of sight. Ichigo looked over and saw that it was that female hollow from before. Grimmjow and Uryu were also there right behind her. Ichigo couldn't escape her incredibly tight grip on him and so he was forced to watch as another family of his was taken away. When the senkaimon closed the female hollow let Ichigo go and he turned toward her with both sadness and rage behind his eyes.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you stop me from saving my family?!" Ichigo yelled at her.

 _"Because you getting captured is something we were told to prevent. If you would have been down there, then you be in the same position as those three."_ She said in a sympathetic tone.

"As much as I don't want to admit it Ichigo, she is right." Uryu said trying to calm his cousin.

Ichigo knew they were right, obviously, but there was no way in hell that he would just let his family be taken away from him again. He didn't know how he was going to do it, and he knew this was definitely not a smart idea by any means, but he was going to save them by any means. Both Uryu, the female hollow, and even Grimmjow could see a look of determination in his eyes. It was a look that Uryu has seen plenty of times, and look could only mean one thing.

"You're planning on rescuing them aren't you?" Uryu sighed.

The female hollow and Grimmjow couldn't believe what they just heard, and they were shocked when Ichigo nodded to his cousin to confirm it all.

" _Whoa whoa whoa, hold on one fuckin second!"_ Grimmjow started as he stood in front of the strawberry haired boy. _"We came here to make sure the soul reapers didn't take you, and now you're goin to their turf for those three?"_

Hearing Grimmjow refer to them as 'those three' flared Ichigo's reiatsu to extreme levels. Both Grimmjow and the female hollow were both down on the ground struggling to breathe. How could an eleven year old have this crushing amount of spirit energy was beyond them. Uryu wasn't effected whatsoever. Instead, he was taking this time to absorb some of his cousins released energy into hi own reserves.

"Let me tell you two one thing that you would very beneficial that you remember." Ichigo knelt down to them and his eyes slowly changed to a blood red and pitch black color. The look he gave the two frightened them more than the soul reaper that was ordering them around ever could. "I refuse to let my family be taken away from me again. Now I'm going to the soul society, and I will save them. Whether whoever it is that's been ordering you around likes it or not."

Ichigo reigned his energy back in and the two immediately stood up when the boy stared them down.

"Then I guess I'll help you out then." Uryu stared, getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo wasn't all that surprised, after all, him and Uryu have been inseparable for four years now. "Can't have you going into enemy territory all by yourself now, can I?"

Ichigo nodded and they were about to go and find the local soul reaper to force him to take them, but they were stopped by a certain voice.

"So, you two expect to simply waltz into Seireitei without some sort of plan?"

The two boys turned around and noticed Ryuken standing behind the two hollows with his bow drawn.

"Dad?"

"Uncle Ryuken?"

This got the hollows attention and they went into their fighting stances only for Ichigo and Uryu to stop everyone at once.

"Wait dad, they're not here to attack us. They were sent here to make sure we didn't end up captured as well."

Ryuken looked at his son then at his nephew. He sighed in annoyance and put his bow away.

"I felt their reiatsu flare for only an instant, then they were gone." Ryuken started. "I may not know much about the laws in the soul society, but I do know that when it comes to treason, the punishment is death by the Sokyoku."

"Is there any way we can get in and stop them?" Ichigo asked.

"Not that I know since you two aren't on their side. They won't let you two in, but." Ryuken started as he pulled out a cigarette. "Isshin always told me of his family that was still in the soul society."

That statement made Ichigo's jaw drop and his heart skip a few beats. Uryu noticed his expression and nudged him to bring him back.

"I have family in the soul society?" Ichigo said when he regained himself.

"Yes. Isshin told me that he was never always Isshin Kurosaki." Ryuken lit his cigarette. "It was Shiba. Isshin Shiba, former head of the Shiba clan and former captain of squad ten. His sister is Kuukaku Shiba. If you want her help getting in, then only need to tell her who your father is and who you are and hopefully she'll help. As for you two." Ryuken looked back at the hollows. "I will allow you two to live if my nephew and son choose to."

The two hollows looked at the two boys with near fear of what their choice would be. In hindsight, they did basically force Ichigo to watch his family be taken away, and on the other hand they knew that if he wanted it, they'd be dead already. Ichigo walked up to the two and stopped in front of them. He looked at them with a scowl and sighed.

"I won't kill you two." He started, causing Grimmjow and the female hollow to let go of the breath that they were holding. "But," That caused them to tense up again. "I want you two to help me save my family."

The two had no idea why this kid was so menacing to them. Was it his overwhelming energy? Was it the look of power shown through his eyes that enticed fear? Or was it just his commanding presence that made them nod to his request? When they did that, Ichigo looked at the woman and had to know a certain question that has been bothering him all night.

"What exactly is your name anyway?"

"Tai Halibel."She responded as quickly as she could without her fear showing.

Ichigo smiled and took a deep breath. "Then Tai, Grimmjow, get ready for a little upgrade of sorts."

Ichigo drew out both his cleaver and his short sword and brought them together. At the very sight of his weapons, both Tai and Grimmjow tensed up for the umpteenth time as Ichigo started to chant out loud.

"Take life and own it as your own, give life and watch flourish, destroy life and watch it tremble, Hofuku Tsuki!"

Ichigo was engulfed in a large, orange spirit energy with a blue outline all around it. The pressure was immense as his shikai was revealed to the two hollows. Ichigo now had one blade in his hand instead of his two from before, and his hair had long black streaks along the top and ends of it. His blade was now a long, thin white blade with an orange edge and a black handle with a white guard to it. Ichigo looked back at the two and raised his blade to the two hollows.

"Never tried this out on a hollow as strong as you two before, but I might as well give it a try." Ichigo gave a grin to the two. "Kaizen Shimasu!"

An orange energy swirled out of Ichigo's zanpakuto and went straight to Tai and Grimmjow. The orange energy engulfed the two and encircled them at intense speeds. The pressure was once again immense and the two Quincy could feel the incredible amount of spirit energy inside of the energy, and they could tell that the two hollows were now something else entirely. The ball of orange energy dissipated and the two hollows that were standing there before now looked completely different. Grimmjow was no longer a panther anymore, he was a man in a white outfit that had an open jacket. He had no shirt under the jacket and had a very muscular body. He also had a fragment of his mask on his jaw. He also had blue hair that matched his eyes. Tai was no longer a shark type of hollow. She also stood in a white outfit similar to what Grimmjow was wearing, only hers had a top that covered her breast and arms. She had a mask fragment on the side of her head that went down her face and stopped around her jaw. The two looked at each other then back at themselves in awe and amazement at what this boy did to them. They felt faster, stronger, more powerful and they no longer felt that gnawing hunger for souls anymore.

"What did you do to us?" Grimmjow asked as he looked at Ichigo.

"My zanpakuto, Hofuku Tsuki, has the ability to change the amount of reiatsu in a soul and convert it to a brand new form if I choose so." Ichigo explained as he placed his zanpakuto on his shoulder and grinned. "In my shikai, Kaizen Shimasu, I can change the reiatsu composition to increase it or decrease it as long as the soul has its original reiatsu. And that means I can change a hollow into something even more powerful than any hollow."

The two former hollows were completely stunned by what they were turned into. They looked back at each other then back to Ichigo, who resealed his Hofuku Tsuki and sheathed them both.

"Now then," he started as he turned to his cousin. "Lets find that local soul reaper and head out."

Uryu nodded and grinned at Ichigo while Grimmjow and Tai simply nodded. Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on that one soul reaper. When he found him running for his life at the immense amount of energy resonating from one area, Ichigo opened his eyes and flash stepped in front of the afro man. The man stopped dead in his tracks as the boy grabbed him and flash stepped back to where the others were.

"Alright whatever your name is, open up a senkaimon to the Rukon district now." Ichigo demanded as the afro soul reaper.

"W-w-w-why wouldn't you just want to go to into the Seireitei?" He asked.

"Because if we go straight to the Seireitei then we'll be going into enemy territory in a world we know nothing about." Uryu said to the man.

"Yeah. Sure, no problem. Just please don't hurt me man. I got no beef with you, you know." The man said as he waved his arms around.

Everyone looked at him with bored expressions as he sat there for a second. He understood his situation and used his zanpakuto to open up a senkaimon to the Rukon district.

"Alright you two," Ryuken started as he stopped them. "I may not know what district Kuukaku is in, but Isshin did tell me she was always one for theatrics. So look for something that has her name on it, okay boys?"

Ichigo and Uryu nodded to him and Ryuken glared at the two former hollows. "Anything happens to them, and I will hunt you two to the ends of time."

Tai and Grimmjow nodded to him and they all went through the senkaimon.

* * *

 **Longest Chapter I've Ever Written. The Next Chapter Will Be Up Sometime In The Next Two Weeks.**

 **Hope You Guys Like Ichigo's New Zanpakuto And Its Ability. It's An OC Zanpakuto So I Hope Ya'll Liked It. I Also Hope Ya'll Liked Some Of What Uryu Can Do With His Arrows, And What I Did With Tai And Grimmjow.**

 **So Anyway I Hope You Guys Enjoyed his Chapter, Favorite, Follow And Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Soul Society Attacked

**Chapter 3: Soul Society Attacked**

* * *

 **Since This Stories Been Getting A Lot Of Views, Favorites And Follows In Only Two Days, Here's The Third Chapter Early. Thanks Guys.**

 **:)**

 **(AN: I Know In The Manga That Ichigo And Kuukaku Are Related, I Just Don't Know If She's Isshin's Sister Or Something Like That, So If I'm Wrong Here, Don't Be That Guy To Go Off On Me For Something I Don't Really Know. It'll Be A Total Dick Move.)**

As the group of four landed in the Dangai, they immediately found themselves on the run from the Cleaner. Before they left through the senkaimon, the afro reaper **(AN: That's What I Will Keep Calling Him)** told them that since they don't have hell butterflies that they would have to run from the cleaner.

While they were running they all got a good look at the cleaner.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Grimmjow shouted, really wishing he hadn't met these kids to begin with. But he couldn't deny that it was kinda exciting doing something other than eating hollows in an infinite white desert.

"Don't know, don't care, just keep running!" Tia shouted as they were reaching a light at the end of the tunnel.

When they reached it, they all leapt out and were suddenly falling from the sky. The four quickly caught themselves and were standing in the air, meters off the ground. Ichigo leapt high into the air and stopped himself when he saw it. The Seireitei. Ichigo tried to focus in on his family's reiatsu inside the massive city, but found that it was an impossible task. Their spirit energy was too small to detect inside the massive area. Ichigo opened his eyes when he couldn't find them and looked over to the Seireitei with rage in his eyes. It was only until he saw a very odd building far into the distance with what looked like two huge arms comings out of the ground holding a banner. He could barely read it, but it looked like the sign said Shiba on it.

"There!" Ichigo shouted out to get the others attention. "That's where we're going!"

Ichigo dropped down all the way to the ground followed by his cousin then the others.

"So where are we going Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"There's a building that has a banner with the name Shiba on it. If Uncle Ryuken is right, that must be where my aunt lives." Ichigo stated as he started walking.

The others followed suit, but both Tia and Grimmjow couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable and out of place here. This whole world felt completely different than Hueco Mundo. There, it was constantly filled with hollows that had an unsatisfied hunger and a kill or be killed mentality. Here, it was the epitome of peace and calmness. They felt completely out of place here despite what Ichigo did to them only several minutes ago.

Uryu couldn't shake the incredible amount of reiatsu that was flowing from this place. Everything from the trees to the very ground was filled with the stuff. He couldn't believe that this was the afterlife. For his entire life until he met his cousin, Uryu had always tried his hardest to improve upon his own power. For so long he always felt that he would never achieve a level of power that would at least stand a chance against a soul reaper. He was always told the soul society, where soul reapers train and come from, was filled with people who were on a very higher plain of power than a Quincy could be. Uryu feared the day if he ever faced one, but that all changed when he met Ichigo. They trained together and Uryu learned how to absorb Ichigo's excess energy into his own reserves. Ichigo never mind helping his cousin out to get stronger, but now Uryu was getting stronger simply by walking in this world.

As they walked through the forest, they found themselves heading toward a village of some sorts. It looked decrepit and filled with people who looked the worse for ware. They all stopped just before they entered the village and were shocked at the sight. It was unnatural for a place that was supposed to be the afterlife to have places like this in it.

Instead of staying to watch the sight in front of them, they all flash stepped, used hirenkyaku, and sonido to get across the village without anyone noticing them. After they left the village and continued walking, they could see the banner just across the tree line. Instead of walking there like before, the group leapt into the air and landed in front of a bridge that lead to an entrance. There stood two very odd looking men that looked almost the same doing some sort of work in front of the building. The two noticed the four and they immediately got into a fighting stance.

"And to what do we owe the honor of a very small soul reaper and three very strange looking individuals?" One of them asked as they started striking poses. Most likely to impress Tia, who was feeling very uncomfortable at this point.

"Is this where Kuukaku Shiba lives?" Uryu asked before his cousin could even retort at their previous question.

"That depends on whose asking." One them said.

"It's very important that we see her." Ichigo started while walking across the bridge. So if you don't mind, could you move out of the way?"

The two men watched as the boy and his companions started walking towards them. They showed no fear, but that changed when they were suddenly in the air and landing in the water below. They surfaced and saw the orange haired boy looking down at them with a big tooth grin.

Ichigo walked up to the door and hesitated when it came to knocking on it. This would be a family member from his fathers side. He had no idea just what he might do or what she might do when she hears all of this.

Uryu saw his cousins hesitation and grabbed his shoulder gently, snapping Ichigo out of it. Ichigo turned to face his cousins bright smile.

"She is still your family. She'll help us, okay. Don't worry yourself too much." Uryu said as he patted his cousins shoulder and then released. Ichigo gave a small grin to him then turned back to the door and took a deep breath. he knocked on the door a few times and they waited. Suddenly and without any warning at all, there was a loud banging sound a woman's very angered voice coming from the other side of the door.

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKER!" The voice shouted.

There were loud footsteps coming to the door and the two men from before quickly got out of the water and hid behind a boulder. When the door slide violently open, a woman Tia's height with light skin, dark hair in a doo rag, and a wooden right arm with a sword hanging from her back stepped out. Her angered face peered down at the orange haired soul reaper boy before they went to the two men hiding behind the boulder.

"I TOLD YOU MORONS THAT I DO NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" She shouted at them, causing them to bow completely to her in a pleading way.

"Please forgive us master Kuukaku!" The two begged her.

"So you're Kuukaku Shiba?" Ichigo asked upon hearing the name.

"Learn some damn manners you brat!" She yelled down at him while bending to get a good look at him. This was causing him to look into her eyes. "So what do you want soul reaper?"

"I was hoping that you can help me save my family from an execution." Ichigo said while not backing down from her intimidating gaze.

Kuukaku started to laugh as she stood straight again. "Kid," she started as she was calming down. "I don't know who you are, and I sure as hell don't care, but you've got guts I'll give you that. But," her smile turned into a scowl as she stared at the boy. "You ever come around here asking request again, and I don't care if you're a kid or a soul reaper, I will show you why those two fear me."

She turned around and was about to shut the door until Ichigo stopped her. She turned and saw an almost familiar look that changed her face from a scowl to confusion.

"I know you don't know me." Ichigo started. "But you knew my father."

Kuukaku fully turned around. "And why should I care who your father is?" She asked while putting back on her scowl.

"His name was Isshin Kurosaki." Ichigo started again, making Kuukaku raise an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to know that name or somethin kid?"

He lowered his head at the memories that were surfacing. "He took up my mothers name to start a new life. Have a family, raise me and my two sisters. But before he did," Ichigo looked straight at Kuukaku with a soft expression that caught her off guard. "He used to be the former captain of squad ten, and your brother, Isshin Shiba."

Kuukaku's jaw dropped at the name and this new bit of information she just received about her long lost brother. She removed her doo rag and placed her hand in her hair trying to remember the last time she even saw Isshin. It was right before he became a captain all those decades ago. She looked back at Ichigo and understood why his looks had taken her aback a few times. They reminded her of her other brother that was killed, Kaien. After a very long glance at her nephew Kuukaku started to smile at what she just heard. That smile turned to laughter at the fact that she finally had a nephew from one of her brothers now.

"So," she started with a huge grin. "Isshin had himself a kid huh? And two others from what you told me. Now that's more like it! I can see the resemblance now, minus the long orange hair. So how is that idiot brother of mine anyway?"

Ichigo flinched at her words. She didn't know at all.

"He's gone." Ichigo said in a small whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Kuukaku said, her smile still there only to be wiped away when she saw tears coming from her newly acquired nephew.

"He's gone." Ichigo said again, this time she heard him loud and clear.

"What do you- what do you mean- gone?" Kuukaku stuttered out, not wanting to believe that she's lost another brother and couldn't do a damn thing about. When she didn't get an answer, she knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to fight back tears of her own. "What do you mean gone?"

Ichigo looked at her again. "A hollow killed him, and my mother, and my sisters."

Kuukaku couldn't stop her tears from flowing this time. The two men from before had never seen her strong and intimidating demeanor even waver until now. Uryu, Tia and Grimmjow could only watch this strange family reunion as it broke down to what it is now.

Ichigo stopped his tears and wiped them away as he quickly remembered what Yoruichi told him about death. _'Just because they're no longer here, doesn't mean they're truly gone. They will always be with you, no matter what."_

Kuukaku on the other hand couldn't stop. She let go of Ichigo's shoulders and slumped to the floor, her tears not even ceasing. Once again, she lost her brother.

"Hey sis," a male voice said as he rounded the corner. He was also wearing a doo rag on his head, he was built and had on some comfortable clothes on. "Who was that at the d-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw her on the ground in front of child soul reaper. What really shocked him though was when Kuukaku turned to him and he saw tears falling down her face. "Kuukaku?" He started as he went to her.

He knelt down to her and she placed her head on his shoulder as she continued to sob. It had been a very long time since Kuukaku showed sadness like this before. He looked at the boy and the three standing behind him.

"What did you do to my sister?" He said in a calm tone as she sobbed her eyes out on his shoulder.

Ichigo sighed again at the fact that he would have to explain everything again, only this time to his uncle.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and before my father changed his name to my mothers, he used to be Isshin Shiba." Ichigo explained.

The man looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. He could see the resemblances to Kaien as well as Isshin. But that look didn't last as Ichigo took another breath.

"He and my mother along with my two little sisters were killed by hollow four years ago." Ichigo said as he saw the man start to form tears of his own.

The man didn't sob as hard as Kuukaku did, but he hugged her tightly as he let the tears flow from his eyes. Just like Kaien, they lost another brother and didn't even have the time to say goodbye.

 ** _Senzaikyu_**

Inside the cell area were Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai all in white robs as they sat and waited. They were at least content with their executions despite them unfairly and unjust, but as long as Ichigo was safe, that was all that mattered to them.

Yoruichi was leaned up against the wall along with Kisuke to her right and Tessai laying on the ground in front of them in a relaxed position. She slumped over to Kisuke's shoulder at what she was told by her old pupil only a short while ago.

 ** _One Hour Ago_**

As the trio was being walked into the Seireitei with blades at their necks and restraints on their wrists, they were watched by everyone that they passed on their way to the squad one barracks. The one person that made the three's blood boil was when they noticed Sosuke Aizen smiling at them as he made his way to the squad one barracks as well.

They walked through the streets until they were finally at the barracks. They were brought in captains meeting hall and forced to their knees by their captors. The head captain walked in as did the other captains and stared the three down through squinted eyes. He sat in his chair and the captains took their places on the sides of the room.

"This meeting is called to order." The head captain started as he banged his cane. "Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi, you three are charged with hollow experimentation on your fellow officers and treason against the soul society and all its occupants. You are all sentenced to be executed by the Sokyoku in six days. On the third day, you will tell us all of the whereabouts of the two children with a raging spirit energy and where to find them. And then-"

"No." Yoruichi interrupted as she drew in everyone's attention.

"And what is it that you disagree with?" The old man asked.

"I refuse to give any information on where they are, and nothing you say or do to me is gonna change that." Yoruichi answered as she was stared at intensely by her former pupil and everyone else.

Kisuke and Tessai smiled at her conviction and nodded to her in agreement. They weren't going to say anything about Uryu and especially Ichigo.

At that moment Soi-Fon made her voice heard and it was not going to be something the trio would want to hear. "It doesn't matter if you choose not to tell us. My punishment force is combing the world of the living in search for them as we speak. It's only a matter of time now, but when we do find them, they'll watch you three traitors be executed with their own eyes."

''Soi-Fon," Yoruichi started while giving her a very serious scowl. "You lay one finger on them, and I'll make you suffer for it."

Soi-Fon gritted her teeth and walked over to her former mentor. She kneeled down and returned the scowl with one of her own. "You already have. And now we know how important the orange haired one is to you."

Yoruichi dropped her scowl and replaced it with a surprised expression which quickly turned into fear of what Soi-Fon would to make her suffer for the century they were apart. Soi-Fon noticed that look and smirked.

"I'll be sure to find that boy myself and bring him back to you barely breathing." Soi-Fon said as she fell back in line. She turned with the same smirk on her face and saw Yoruichi begin to panic at her words.

She knew Ichigo was strong, but she has no idea if he's ready to face someone as cold and ruthless as most of the captains. All she can do now is hope and pray that Soi-Fon doesn't find him.

 _ **Back To The Present**_

Yoruichi felt sick to her stomach as the thought of Soi-Fon relentlessly hunting Ichigo down filled her mind. In the four years that she's known and raised Ichigo, she became very attached to him and he to her. They had a strong bond ever since Grand Fisher killed his family and she was too slow to stop it. Four years of making him happy and telling him that they'll always be with him. Four years of her training and honing his soul reaper powers. Four years of caring for every time he got into a fight with some bullies over his hair or his family. Four years of watching him grow and seeing him start to become a powerful and protective person who puts others lives above his own.

Four years.

Four years.

Four years, and yet she still felt guilty.

A single tear formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek. Kisuke noticed this and held her close in his arms to try and reassure her.

"Don't worry Yoruichi. Ichigo's a smart kid. I should know, I taught him a lot. He'll be fine, I just know it."

"It's still my fault." She said in a low tone.

"Stop blaming yourself." Kisuke started as he brought her closer to him to get her to calm down. "You did all you could to get there, but it happened just as you felt it. You don't have to keep blaming yourself."

"If I had just gotten there sooner, then he would have grown up to be normal. Without any of this trying to loom over his head." She couldn't stop her tears from remembering that night and how she failed Ichigo. "I'm a terrible person."

"What? Why the hell would you say that about yourself Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked her.

"I remember when I made a promise to Soi-Fon that I would always be there for her. And I broke it. Then I made the same promise to Ichigo, and now I broke it. I keep braking all my promises to the people I care about."

"That doesn't make you a bad person Yoruichi."

"Then what does it make me Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she raised her head off his shoulder and out of his grip. "What do you call a person who keeps breaking her promises to the people she loves?"

Kisuke didn't have an answer for her. He looked down, not knowing what to say to her whatsoever. Yoruichi stood up and looked down at him. he looked up at her.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She said as she started walking to the winding stair case to get away from her friends.

 _ **Shiba Complex**_

Both Kuukaku and Ganju finally composed themselves to the terrible truth. They along with Ichigo and his crew all sat in an open room that only had sitting mats and a table in it. They all sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, until Grimmjow couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright." He started while standing up and making his way to the door. "I don't know about you guys, but until ya'll get some sort of idea, I'm gonna go outside and see just what I can do. Tia, you in?"

Tia looked at Ichigo just to make sure he wouldn't do anything to disagree. He nodded to her and motioned her to join Grimmjow. She nodded and left the room.

"Now that those two are outside," Kuukaku started. "Tell me just why do you want to enter the Seireitei, and who it is that's being executed that you'd risk your life for?"

"I'm gonna assume you haven't heard then." Ichigo started. Kuukaku and Ganju shook their heads. "I'm going to stop the execution and I will safe my family."

This shocked the two in the room. "Wait a sec, you said your family was-" Ganju didn't finish his sentence.

"Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihoin." Ichigo started again, noticing Kuukaku's reaction to the last name. "They took me in and raised me after the incident. I consider them my family, and I refuse to sit back and watch them die. I refuse to lose another family that I care about so much."

Kuukaku and Ganju were surprised by Ichigo's conviction and will to protect. They could learn a thing or two from him, but for now they were both content with helping their nephew save his family.

"Alright then. We'll help you out Ichigo." Kuukaku started with a smile. "But you have to promise us one thing, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Anything."

"Stay alive and get the hell out of there when you have them all." Kuukaku and Ganju looked down to the ground. "We can't handle losing another family member. Not ever again."

Ichigo looked at his cousin who smirked at him. Ichigo grinned and turned to his aunt and uncle. "I don't plan on dying for a long time."

That reassured the two and they were ready to do what they could to make sure he came back alive and well.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

Kuukaku was getting her cannon primed and ready to fire for the four. After their initial meeting, Kuukaku told Ichigo and Uryu about how the cannon works, and how they were going to get into the Seireitei. She also told them about how her ball works and how to use it. At first, Ichigo and Grimmjow were having trouble with it, but in time they mastered it and could now proceed with the plan. Kuukaku also told them where the trio they were trying to rescue were most likely being held and that the large tower is a dead giveaway.

Grimmjow and Tia had been practicing with their power when Ichigo was discussing matters in the complex. They had gotten a general use of their power, but what puzzled them heavily were the swords. Grimmjow had a sword that was hanging off his left side while Tia had a large, hollowed out sword horizontally hanging off her back. They practiced with them for a bit until they could hear a voice that was coming from their respective blade. It took some time, but they were able to get a better grasp of just what they could do now.

The four were now standing inside the cannon and were all holding onto the ball. They poured their portion of energy into and the dome appeared. Kuukaku noticed it and got ready. Once everything was in place, she fired the cannon straight to the Seireitei.

"Good luck Ichigo." She said as she saw the ball flying toward the Seireitei.

Inside the ball, the four were getting closer and closer to the protective dome over the Seireitei. When they made contact with it, the dome started to bend and crack at the pressure. Everyone looked up and were in complete shock. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai saw just what was going on outside and had no clue what to make of was only when the dome broke and what looked like a blue sphere was coming down did Yoruichi recognize it.

"Kuukaku said she was making something like this that could possibly break through the dome." Yoruichi started as she was approached by Kisuke and Tessai. "I didn't think she actually finished it by now."

Upon closer inspection, the sphere broke apart and it looked like two separate entities were coming out of it in different directions of each other. The entities crashed far apart and the Seireitei was on high alert now.

 ** _Ichigo and Tia_**

After they passed through the dome, the sphere they were in started to break apart. Fearing the worst possible scenario, Uryu was directing everyone so that they can at least land safely.

"Ichigo, you and Tai use your reiatsu to bounce off of mine and Grimmjow's. If I'm right, we should be able to break this sphere and land somewhere safely."

Everyone agreed to his plan and started building up reiatsu. When there was enough, they bounced it off one another and it broke the sphere along with the ball they used, but the force was too much and they were now separated. Ichigo and Tia landed on the hard ground of a street and were slightly disoriented from the force they traveled and the impact they had on the ground.

"Tia?" Ichigo started as she sat up from the small crater they were in.

She looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"Remind me to punch Uryu for having a great idea but not thinking beyond this point." Ichigo started as he started getting up himself out of the crater.

"Will do." Tia also got up from the crater.

Ichigo looked around and was in awe and disgust. Awe because this place did in fact look just as beautiful as he was told by Yoruichi when he was younger. And disgust because of how beautiful this place looked compared to the Rukon district and its starving and dying people. The thought of that village made Ichigo's blood boil and his spiritual pressure to reign down on the entire Seireitei.

When he flared his spiritual pressure, everyone, even the head captain felt it and were completely taken aback from it. Even the trio inside the Senzaikyu could feel it, and that should be impossible.

 _ **Captains**_

"What the hell is this?" Captain Kyoraku said while he was with his friend Ukitake.

"I have no idea. But I have a very bad feeling about this." Ukitake said as he and Kyoraku were having a hard time breathing.

"C-c-c-c-captain?" Renji started while being almost crushed by the pressure.

"Steel yourself Renji." Byakuya started as he was having trouble breathing. "This intruder is not to be taken lightly."

"This kind of power is unreal." Soi-Fon said as she barely stood in her courtyard in the squad two barracks. "This must be some kind of rescue attempt. So, that foolish boy came here? Hmm, makes it easier for me to catch him then."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Kenpachi cackled from his squad eleven barracks. "I DON'T KNOW WHO'S DOING THIS, BUT WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A GOOD TIME!"

Unohana was in her barracks and couldn't believe what she was feeling. Even when she was the original Kenpachi she never felt pressure that could cause her to have shortness of breath. She looked over to Isane who was on her hands and knees nearly passed out.

"This power." Toshiro started as he and Rangiku were stopped in their track after the entities crashed. "This kind of power could crush everyone here."

Aizen and Gin were having a hard time grasping the sheer scope of this kind of power. Aizen knew it had to be Ichigo and that Ichigo would come to them to save his family, but even he had no idea just how powerful the boy was. This kind of power was even greater than his. "I can only imagine how his power would be if he had the Hogyoku."

Tousen and Komamura were in sheer disbelief at this kind of power. Tousen had no idea that the boy Aizen was interested in to further his own goals had this kind of power that rivaled and surpassed a captain.

Kurotsuchi felt his entire department shake from the sudden force of this pressure. It was so immense that his machines that were supposed to detect spirit energies were being destroyed. Nemu was down on the ground nearly unconscious at this point and Kurotsuchi was almost about to follow suit.

The head captain stood in his barracks and looked out onto the Seireitei as he felt the pressure. He, unlike the other captains, was not as effected. He took a deep breath and looked out again. "This intruder is, interesting."

 ** _Uryu and Grimmjow_**

The two landed close to the squad ten barracks and were out of the crater easily. Grimmjow gave Uryu a very angered look at the boys successful but flawed plan.

"Sorry." Uryu said to him in a nonchalant tone. "Didn't know that would happen."

They were about to move out until they felt the intense pressure. Grimmjow was immediately down on his hands and knees while Uryu recognized this power and was soaking it all in. He noticed Grimmjow down on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow could no longer feel the pressure and was very grateful for what Uryu did for him.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked the boy when he regained his breath.

"That was Ichigo when he's irritated." Uryu started and stood up. Grimmjow just now registered the boys words, irritated? "That's just another reason to make sure that none of his family get executed. Come on Grimmjow. Lets get to that tower."

Grimmjow stood up and nodded. They were now moving to get to the tower.

 ** _Ichigo and Tia_**

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, but he was finally pulled out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed his ankle. Ichigo looked down and saw Tia down on the ground, barely conscious from how close she was to him. Ichigo instantly stopped himself and knelt down to her. She got on her hands and knees in an attempt to stand.

"Sorry Tia." Ichigo started as he placed a hand on her shoulder. This seemingly brought her back to her old self as felt his energy seep into her so she could stand again. "I forgot you were standing there. It won't happen again."

Tia looked at him and nodded. They stood up and looked around to where they were. The street looked pretty barren and that was their advantage. Most likely everyone was to weakened by his spiritual pressure except for some lieutenants and the captains at least. They started their walk down the street until they got to an intersection and hung a right. That was when they could see it, the Senzaikyu. Ichigo focused in on it and could feel the faint energy of his family. This brought a smile to his face and he looked at Tia.

"That's where they are. And that is where we're going."

* * *

 **That's It For This Chapter. Hoped You Guys Enjoyed Reading This One. I Will Be Working On Chapter Four In The Next Few Days, Or Later Today After Class If I Come Back And There Are A Bunch Of Views, Favorites, Follows, Or Reviews.**

 **In The Next Chapter, Ichigo And Tai Will Be Confronted By A Captain. Don't now Which One I'll Do From The Lineup I Just Did, But I'll Figure Out Something. I Guess I Could Leave It To You Guys.**

 **Who Would Ya'll Like To See Ichigo Face? Review And I'll Get Started As Soon As I Get Back From Classes Today Around 5.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed. Follow And Favorite To Keep Track Of What's Goin On, Review For More To The Story, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Ichigo Vs

**Chapter 4: Ichigo vs.**

* * *

 **"Ekisu - Extract"**

As Ichigo and Tia made their way through the streets of the Seireitei, they noticed that there were a lot of unconscious soul reapers laying on the ground. Tia couldn't believe that Ichigo was the cause for all of this. She was behind him this whole time and ever since he placed his hand on her shoulder, she couldn't feel any trace of his crushing spiritual pressure anymore. It was almost as if he could choose who felt his power and who didn't with a simple touch.

 _'If this is how he is as a child,'_ Tia thought to herself as she watched him. _'I can only imagine just how powerful he'll be when he's an adult.'_

"There they are!" A voice came from an intersecting street.

Ichigo and Tia stopped where they were and looked to their right to see a man with a square haircut and shades and a bald man with make up standing next to him. The two men stood next to each other with their swords drawn. Well, sword and small knife. Tia looked at the man with shades and chuckled at his weapon.

"If you're trying to impress me, you're doing it wrong." Tia said with another chuckle.

Ichigo started laughing too at her joke. He would always hear stories of when Yoruichi was younger and men were trying to impress her with their zanpakuto size. The bald man was snickering at what Tia said about his friend. The man with shades looked over to his friend and shouted at him.

"DAMMIT IKKAKU, STOP LAUGHING!" The man shouted at Ikkaku.

"Sorry Iba." Ikkaku started when he regained himself. "But the chicks got a point. Why don't we show them just what we're made of."

Iba nodded and held his weapon out and said something under his breath. **(AN: Sorry, Couldn't Find His Shikai Release Chant.)** Suddenly his knife changed into a large bladed scimitar with some kind of protrusion coming from it just below the tip.

"Ready Ikkaku?" Iba started as he got into his stance.

"Hold on a sec Iba." Ikkaku started. "Since this kid and this smokin hot chick are obviously the intruders, might as well introduce ourselves properly."

Iba nodded and started himself. "Tetsuzaemon Iba, seventh squad lieutenant."

"Ikkaku Madarame," he started posing which confused the hell out of Tia and Ichigo. "Eleventh squad third seat." He struck a very strange pose that had him standing on one foot with his arms and leg outstretched.

Tia and Ichigo looked at each other in confusion and had no clue what they just saw.

"Well," Iba started in an irritated tone. "You two gonna introduce yourselves or not?"

Tia looked back at Ichigo for some kind of confirmation. When Ichigo shrugged at her and nodded slightly, she sighed and turned to them.

"Tia Halibel, former vasto lorde of Hueco Mundo."

Hearing that made the two men gasp at her words. They couldn't believe that a hollow was even able to take a form similar to a humans. She saw their surprised looks and grinned. Ever since she's had her new form, she was wondering just how men would react to her appearance and her former self. Now she knows, and she thinks it's hilarious.

Ikkaku tightened his grip on his zanpakuto as did Iba. They prepared themselves for a true fight for their lives.

"So that was your spiritual pressure from before." Iba started. "You must be very powerful to be able to effect everyone inside the Seireitei."

"Yeah." Ikkaku started with a nervous grin. "This is gonna be good."

That was when Ichigo stepped forward with a grin of his own. Ikkaku and Iba looked at the kid in front of them with bored expressions on their faces.

"Who in the hell are you supposed to be kid?" Ikkaku started.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm the kid with the crushing spiritual pressure."

Ikkaku and Iba started to laugh at this kid and hie wild accusation of how he nearly caused an all out stand still in the Seireitei.

"Ha, cute kid." Iba started after he finished laughing. "But some brat like you couldn't have even produced a minuscule fraction of what she released."

"Tia." Ichigo started with a huge grin.

"Yeah?"

"You take care of Mr. Shades and I'll take care of baldy." Ichigo looked up at her with his grin. "Don't kill him okay."

Tia nodded and slowly walked over to a defending Iba, but then just like that, she vanished. Iba and Ikkaku were confused as to where she went until Iba was grabbed from the back of his collar and vanished as well.

"Iba!?" Ikkaku shouted as he took his stance to prepare for a surprised attack.

"She won't attack you." Ichigo started as he drew his short sword. Ikkaku saw the blade and scoffed. "You fight me, and when I'm done you're gonna tell me everything you know about the execution here."

"HA! Don't make threats kid. You're way to young to understan-" Ikkaku was cut off when Ichigo disappeared.

He looked around only to be tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around, he was met with a fist to the face. Ikkaku was sent flying to a wall while Ichigo landed and charged an attack in his blade.

"Mikadzuki o nensho!" Ichigo shouted as the orange energy flew at Ikkaku with incredible speed. By the time Ikkaku could even react to Ichigo's words, Ikkaku was engulfed by the energy.

The energy encased him in an orange sphere like object and he couldn't move. The sphere at first was completely solid at first, but when Ichigo went up and touched it, the sphere became transparent. Ikkaku could see the boy standing in front of him with a huge grin on his face. Ikkaku tried to punch his way out of the sphere when he could finally move his arm somewhat freely. When his hand came into contact with it, a small shock went through his arm and it went limp.

"What the hell is this!? What did you do to me!?" Ikkaku yelled at in a clear sound.

"My Mikadzuki o nensho encases anything within itself and gradually drains the reiatsu within, whatever the object is." Ichigo explained, his grin never leaving him. "Don't worry, the sphere is where the reiatsu goes into, and when it breaks or I shatter it to release who or whatever is in it, the reiatsu returns to the individual in incredibly small dosages."

Ikkaku could feel his strength leaving him as he slowly started to fade out. His eyelids and muscles felt incredibly heavy and just as he looked over to the kid, he saw a very tall figure slowly approaching from behind him. And just like that, Ikkaku was done.

"Well that was pretty disappointing." Ichigo said as he placed a hand on the sphere. It shattered and was starting to place Ikkaku's reiatsu back into his body.

Just as Ichigo was about to sheath his short sword, he felt a loud step right behind him. He turned and saw, towering over him, a captain in some sort of mask. He was very bulky and a lot taller than an average person. His wooden mask made it impossible for Ichigo to tell just who this was, but one thing was for certain, this is gonna be a huge problem for the orange haired boy.

"So, you're the one who was behind that spiritual pressure a while ago." The man started. "Then it is time you surrendered child and come with me." He held his hand out to the boy.

Ichigo respond with a scowl. "I'm not leaving with you unless you're goin there." He pointed at the Senzaikyu and the masked man gasped.

"So you're here for a rescue attempt?" He started as he went down to one knee. This startled Ichigo as he was still towered by this man. "I will be the first to tell you then child. In the entire history of the Seireitei, there has never been a successful rescue of anyone who was about to be executed. Just because your power is great doesn't mean that you'll be able to defeat the entire Seireitei with only yourself and a few others that will be dealt with quickly."

Ichigo continued his scowl to the man and didn't back down whatsoever. When the man saw the defiance in the boys eyes he sighed.

"Boy, I am Sajin Komamura. Captain of squad seven."

Ichigo looked surprised. He remembered the guy with the shades that Tia was fighting say that he was the lieutenant of said squad. He wondered just how she was doing and his answer came when Iba crashed down to the ground a few meters away.

"Iba!" Komamura yelled out.

Tia sonidoed over to the motionless body and stood there with her sword still drawn and ready to fight again. Ichigo held his hand up in a gesture that told her not to intervene and she understood. When Tia sheathed her blade, Komamura looked back at the boy.

"I'm going to save my family. And I'm going to bring that tower down in the process." He drew his cleaver and Komamura stepped back gripping his zanpakuto. "And if I have to, I will cut down anybody that stands in my way, captains included."

"Then if you wish to go down this selfish path of yours," Komamura drew his zanpakuto, "then I will have no choice but to bring you in, by force if necessary."

"Selfish!?" Ichigo yelled out. "So being selfish here means that you'd do anything to save the people you care about? Cause if that's selfish, then I guess I'm the most selfish person in this entire place." His cleaver started to glow that black and red energy as Ichigo nearly whispered. "Getsuga Tensho."

He barely swung his blade and a massive beam of his energy fired out at the extremely surprised captain. When the beam traveled and hit its mark, it arched high into the air, so high that it could be seen by half of the Seireitei. Soul reapers, lieutenants, captains, the head captain, and even the trio in the Senzaikyu saw the arch of energy and were absolutely shocked.

When Ichigo turned to Tia, he saw her awe struck face and chuckled under his breath. If she's like this while being this close, he could only imagine everyone else's reactions.

"Come on Tia." Ichigo snapped her out of her stupor. "Lets keep going."

"Don't think you've won that easily child."

Ichigo turned to where he attacked and noticed a giant sword piercing the ground with a massive ghost arm holding it. Ichigo and Tia were amazed by its sheer size and noticed that Komamura stood behind it. Half of his mask was gone, revealing a fox like face. He was breathing in deep breaths almost like he had spent a majority of his energy just blocking Ichigo's attack. Komamura stood straight and moved his zanpakuto which in turn the massive blade moved along with his movements. Ichigo and Tia stared him down and figured out how his zanpakuto must work now.

"It seems I greatly underestimated you, child." He said as he raised his blade into the air and gathered his crimson spirit energy. "A mistake I won't make a second time! Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!"

His spirit energy gathered and created the rest of the ghost arm that was in the air. It became its own entity entirely, becoming a black armored clad warrior with a horned helmet. Its face was covered by a red cloth and it had piercing yellow eyes. Ichigo and Tia were once again amazed at what Komamura's zanpakuto could do.

"Behold young one," Komamura started. "This is the second and final form of a soul reapers zanpakuto. Bankai." He raised his sword to them and the giant did the same motion. He then lowered his blade and the giant lowered its blade right at them. "It is time to surrender child."

Ichigo smirked and drew his short sword. "If that's what your Bankai is, then I guess this will be a little interesting." He brought his swords together and chanted. "Take life and own it as your own, give life and watch it flourish, destroy life and watch it tremble, Hofuku Tsuki!"

Just like before, the orange and blue energy engulfed his body and the pressure started up once again. This time though, it was heavily focused just on the street they were on. Komamura felt this intense pressure was making sure that neither of them could see his knees shaking from the weight. Surprisingly enough for Tia, she didn't feel the pressure this time.

Ichigo emerged with his single blade and Tia once again marveled at his power. This time, she would get to see just what Ichigo could do with his shikai.

"Impressive." Komamura started as he raised his blade into the air. "But you won't be able to defeat my Bankai with your shikai." He brought his arm down and the giant did the same.

It collided with what Komamura thought was the ground, assuming the two had leapt out of harms way. When the dust settled though, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Ichigo hadn't moved at all, instead, he blocked the blade with his own and was standing there, barely straining.

"Impossible!" Komamura shouted out.

Tia had to squat down since Ichigo was short and she was absolutely amazed at just what he did.

Ichigo didn't look her way, but he did say to her in a very serious tone. "Tia, do yourself a favor, stay out of this."

Tia understood the message clearly, 'get involved, and you will die.'

She moved out of the way and sonidoed to a safe distance off the street. When she was out of harms way, Ichigo looked at Komamura. "Now that I don't have to worry about my friend, I get to show you just what I can do."

Ichigo lifted his blade and swung it upwards, causing the giants sword to fly off of him. Komamura did the same and was staring him down with confusion. He quickly stopped that though when Ichigo disappeared from his sight only to appear right above him. Ichigo brought his blade down and Komamura was forced to block the flurry of attacks the boy brought. He may have been blocking, but he was still finding himself getting several cuts across his body. Having enough of the child's attacks, Komamura started going on the offensive. He swung his sword but hit nothing but air. He suddenly felt a gash going across his back and he staggered. Instinctively, Komamura turned and stabbed his blade into the ground, causing the giant to do the same. Ichigo was caught off guard by this and Komamura used his free hand to grab him by the neck and raise him into the air. He slammed Ichigo down and held his blade to the child's neck, or so he thought. When the small dust settled, he realized he had nothing in his hand but air. The next thing he heard was a buzz behind him and one word coming from the boys mouth.

"Ekisu."

Ichigo brought his sword down and a blue energy came out of it. The energy slammed into the captain and all it did was hit him like it was nothing. He stood up and backed away from the boy for a second, not feeling anything from Ichigo's attack.

"It seems I gave you too much credit." Komamura started as he raised his zanpakuto. Then it hit him.

His blade was gone.

He looked back up to see his Bankai was gone as well. He looked at the boy and noticed that he had Komamura's zanpakuto in his left hand now.

"What did you-" Komamura suddenly fell to his knee and was fading fast.

"My shikai allows me to change the amount of reiatsu in a soul and convert it to anything else if I choose so." He looked over to Tia. "My Kaizen Shimasu improves upon a soul to anything I choose, but," he looked back to the fading captain. "My Ekisu extracts that reiatsu and can make it to where the soul barely has any. I've tried this move on souls and hollows before, but this is a first." Ichigo looked at Komamura's zanpakuto in his hand. "I've never tried it on a soul reaper before. Now I know what it does to you guys, and that'll make saving my family a lot easier now."

Ichigo walked up to Komamura and stopped in front of him. Komamura held his head down and sighed heavily. "Just make it quick, child."

"My name, is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo raised Komamura's zanpakuto and then stabbed it into the ground. Komamura looked at the blade and then slowly back up with the remainder of his strength. "And I won't kill any of you. I could, but I won't."

Komamura finally fell and was passed out. Ichigo sighed and resealed his blade. He sheathed them and walked over to Tia.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied, pleased that she was able to see Ichigo's amazing power.

They started running down another street and were making they're way to the Senzaikyu until they felt multiple spirit energies headed their way. Tia was ready for another fight, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Suppress your energy and follow me." He said with a grin. "I've got an idea."

She nodded and did as he asked. They jumped up to a building and hid from them instead of fighting the group that came by. Among the group were two captains and three lieutenants. One of the captains was a woman with long ebony hair that was tied into a large braid that went down her front. The other captain was a man with dark hair with some kind of hair attachment to it and he wore a scarf. The lieutenants were pretty distinctive. One of them had red hair that made him look like a pineapple. The other two were girls. One was the tallest out of everyone and had a silvery blue hair color. The other girl was the shortest and stood close to the male captain. She had short dark hair and didn't really look intimidating whatsoever.

They headed to where Komamura, Iba and Ikkaku lay on the ground.

"Captain?" The tall one started in a low and confused tone.

"I know Isane." The woman started. "This is very bad. If whoever did this was able to easily take out two lieutenants and a captain-" she was cut off by the stoic man.

"Captain Unohana, lets not forget why we're here." He said to her.

"I know captain Kuchiki. You three guard us while we tend to the injured here." Unohana wasn't just referring to the three unconscious men there, but everyone else that Ichigo knocked out with his crushing pressure.

Byakuya nodded and looked at the other two. "Renji, Rukia keep your guard steady." He looked around at the rooftops. "I have a feeling that we are not alone here."

Almost as if on cue, Ichigo released a tiny bit of reiatsu to get their attention. They felt the familiar pressure and got ready for a fight, even Unohana and Isane were ready. That's when they saw a head of long orange hair standing on the edge of the roof. Renji and Rukia jumped up first, prepared to take on whoever this mysteriously powerful intruder was. When they landed on the roof and turned around to face their foe, they stopped in confusion when they saw a child and a woman sitting down and not paying them any attention. Rukia and Renji relaxed for a second until the woman turned to them and they saw the hollow fragment.

"So," Renji started. "It was damn hollow that took out captain Komamura, his lieutenant and Ikkaku. Should've figured. Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's zanpakuto changed to a bigger blade with six retractable ends to it.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted. Her zanpakuto changed into a beautiful white blade that looked like something made of ice.

"Tell me hollow." Rukia started. "Why are you here? How do you look like that, and how is your spirit energy so high that entire Seireitei felt it?"

Tia rolled her eyes. She knew she was strong, but she also knew that she was nowhere close to Ichigo's power. She looked over at Ichigo who had a very big grin on his face and she sighed in defeat.

"I'm very much not surprised that you were right." She started, confusing the two soul reapers.

Ichigo stood up and the two actually saw his zanpakuto, both of them. They gasped, the only two to have duel zanpakuto were captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. They watched as he walked up to them causally. They were letting their guard down because despite having those two zanpakuto, he was still a kid. When Ichigo was right in front of them he smiled.

"To answer your questions." He started to Renji who looked confused, same with Rukia. "One, I'm here to save my family, and I remember you two helping to take them away." The two gasped at the boys knowledge and took a step back. "Two, she looks like that because I made her look like that with my shikai." The two looked at her with shock in their eyes. Tia shrugged and motioned to her body. " And lastly," Ichigo started again while getting their attention with a portion of his spirit energy. "She's not the one that caused everyone to pass out. I am."

The pressure was heavy for the two and they fell to their knees because they were so close to him. It was impossible for them to move at all. Ichigo knelt down to them and smiled again, causing the two to sweat at what he might do.

"I'm not gonna kill ya." He started. "I want you two and the captain I beat to delver a message to everyone else. I'm coming for my family, and when I get to them, you all better pray they tell me to show mercy. Cuz when I get them, I'm gonna tear this place apart, piece by piece, and all any of you will be able to do is watch."

He stood back up and lightened his reiatsu so the two could stagger to their feet. They were surprisingly still in their shikai forms but could barely hold their zanpakuto, let alone stand properly. Tia walked up to Ichigo and he looked back to her and smiled. He moved his head to let her know that it was time to leave.

"If it's a message that you wish to deliver." A familiar voice stopped them as they turned towards it. "Then I shall take you back to head captain so you can deliver it personally." It was Byakuya Kuchiki. He stood there on the edge of the building with his zanpakuto already drawn. Isane and Unohana flash stepped onto the roof and went to Renji and Rukia who were now back on their knees and breathing erratically.

"Naw." Ichigo started as he gently grabbed Tia's hand and held it tightly. "I think I'll just let them relay that message when they wake up at least. And I'll see you later, captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya never introduced himself. How did this boy instantly know who he was?

Before Byakuya could even ask, the boy along with the hollow were gone. Byakuya was stunned. The boy was fast, very fast, too fast for Byakuya to even see or catch. He sheathed his blade and went to his sister and lieutenant, who were now on the ground unconscious.

"Are they going to be alright Unohana?" He asked, a hint of concern in his usually stoic voice.

"They'll be fine, Byakuya. They just need to rest, that's all." Unohana said in a sweet yet tired voice. Ever since that crushing pressure, she's been everywhere, making sure that people were okay or not.

"Then we need to assemble a captains meeting right now to let the others know of our intruders." Byakuya started.

"Hmm." Unohana started as she placed her hand under her chin.

"What is it captain?" Isane asked.

"Oh no Isane, I was just thinking." She answered with a smile. "I wonder how many of the captains would laugh at the thought of a child breaking through our ranks just to save three fugitives?" She finished and started to giggle under her breath. She stopped for a second and had very dangerous and killer look that made both Byakuya and Isane sweat. "I very much look forward to facing him myself."

* * *

 **That's Chapter Four. In Case Ya'll Didn't Know, Komamura Won The Poll By A Landslide. Beating Out Kenpachi By One Vote.**

 **I Really Didn't Think This Story Would Get This Popular, I Will Update As Frequently As Possible If You Guys Keep Favoring, Following, And Reviewing. Thanks Again For All he Support.**

 **Anyway, Really Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter. The Next One Will Be Posted Either Wednesday Or Tuesday, But If There Are A Lot Of Favorites And Followings And Reviews, I'll Have It Up By Sunday. The Next Chapter Will Be About Uryu And Grimmjow For The Most Part.**

 **Until Then, Favorite And Follow To Keep Track Of Updates, Review For More To This Story, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Messaged Received and unfortunate update

**Chapter 5: Messaged** **Received**

* * *

Uryu and Grimmjow were making their way through squad ten when the felt a captain class reiatsu approaching them. Uryu and Grimmjow stopped for a second when they saw a kid only a few inches taller than Uryu with white hair and teal eyes coming from around the corner. He was followed by a strawberry blonde woman with breast the size of melons and light blue eyes. When Grimmjow saw her, he had to hold back the imminent nosebleed that was going to happen.

"Seems you two are the intruders." The kid started, his captains haori showing that this was his squad barracks.

"They let kids be captains?" Uryu started in slight confusion. He tilted his head at the captain and had no idea what to make of him. "You don't look much older than me."

A tick mark appeared on his head and he was about to shout out, but the woman stopped him. "Captain, if they're the intruders, then that means that they must be the ones with that crushing spirit energy."

The captain sighed as he looked at the two. He analyzed the boy first, a Quincy. He was surprised that any Quincy were even alive after what happened all those years ago. He then turned his attention to the man with blue hair and immediately sagged his face in annoyance. The man was having a nosebleed while staring at his lieutenant's breast most likely. The lieutenant noticed his staring was starting to pose to entice the man in a distraction. The young captain was about to face palm himself until he saw the hollow fragment on the mans jaw. That was when he gasped at what this man was.

"Rangiku!" The captain shouted, startling the woman. "That man is a hollow."

Rangiku gasped at this and saw that the man did in fact have a mask fragment on his jaw.

"Grimmjow, will you stop drooling over that lady already." Uryu started to get Grimmjow to focus.

"Right right right. Sorry." Grimmjow said as he still stared.

Rangiku now had a tick mark at Uryu's comment about her. "Hey brat! Who are you calling 'that lady'?!" She all but shouted at him.

Grimmjow nudged Uryu on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, uh, while you take care of the captain here, I'll just, you know, take care of his lieutenant."

"Fine." Uryu said as he rolled his eyes. "But knowing Ichigo and how I can tell that he's fought a captain by now," Uryu looked up at Grimmjow. "No killing. Got it?"

Grimmjow nodded his head at stared the woman down, but before he could even move, Uryu stopped him again. "And no raping either."

Grimmjow visibly deflated at that but continued forward anyway. Both the captain and Rangiku drew their swords and took their stances, but before Rangiku could even react, she was being carried away from her captain.

"Rangiku!" The captain shouted as he turned around only to be stopped by Uryu who was now standing there in front of him.

The captain jumped back and took his stance again. Uryu drew out his bow and was about to fire, until the captain stopped him.

"Before we battle Quincy, I would like to know just who you are and why you're here."

Uryu didn't lower his bow, but he did answer the captain. "My name isn't Quincy. It's Uryu Ishida, and I'm here to help my cousin rescue his family from all of you." Uryu fired an arrow at high speeds at the captain. He barely had any time to dodge so he blocked. The arrow may have been small but it had the force to push him back very far. The captain had to fall down so the arrow could fly past him. Once he did he was amazed by how far he was pushed back, several meters actually. The damage to the wall that the arrow hit was even more devastating. The wall had a large hole through it.

"Incredible." The captain started as he turned back around to face Uryu. "What kind of power is that?"

"That isn't any kind of special ability from my bow, nor is it any kind of special attack. It was just my standard arrow." Uryu said with a smirk.

The young captain couldn't believe what he just heard. He figured that that arrow was some kind of special attack or some kind of ability that Quincy had, but to be told it was just a normal arrow made him very uneasy.

"I'm impressed." The young captain started as he got up. "To think that someone so young and a human at that could possess such power. It reminds me of myself when I was younger." He got to his feet. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of squad ten."

"Nice to meet you." Uryu started with a small bow. "Now then, since you're being generous, could you tell me how to get to that tower over there."

Toshiro shook his head at the request the young Quincy asked for. "It is my sworn duty to protect the Seireitei from all threats that would cause it harm. That includes you, Uryu Ishida."

Toshiro took his stance and was about to attack, but a sudden drop in spirit energy caught his attention. He then looked over to see his lieutenant being carried bridal style by the hollow. She was unconscious and didn't appear to have any wounds or bruises on her at all. Toshiro was about to say something to Grimmjow but before he could even speak, Grimmjow motioned his head to Toshiro telling him to turn around. When he did, he was met with an arrow into his chest. Uryu fired a normal arrow at his chest and was aiming for his soul chain to render him useless. Toshiro felt this coming and shifted slightly enough so the arrow only grazed his chain, but the wound caused by the shot caused him to fall into unconsciousness.

"Hmm." Uryu started as he walked over to the wounded captain. "If all the captains are like this, then we should be able to save Ichigo's family a lot faster than we thought we would." He looked over at Grimmjow who was groping Rangiku's uncovered breast and gave him a stern stare.

"Sorry." Grimmjow started as he covered her up and placed her next to her captain. "Force of habit."

Shaking his head at what he just heard, Uryu pushed up his glasses and looked back to him. "Lets get going. I can tell Ichigo is already starting to pick up his pace."

With that, Grimmjow and Uryu made their way out of squad ten and were heading closer to the Senzaikyu.

 ** _Captains Meeting, Ten Minutes later_**

"This is an urgent emergency that pertains to the four intruders!" The head captain shouted out as he banged his cane down. He was very angered that not only have they been invaded by only four intruders, but the fact that so far two of their captains have already been defeated by them.

All the remaining captains stood in their places and were awaiting what the head captain had to say about this whole thing.

Out of all of the captains there, the only two that didn't have worried looks on their faces were Kenpachi and Unohana. Kenpachi was excited to get the chance to face someone strong enough to nearly crush him completely under their spiritual pressure. Unohana was anticipating that facing the orange haired boy and seeing if he was a truly worthy opponent for her.

Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were worried at how the old man was gonna take the possibility that these intruders were more than they could handle. Out of the centuries that they have been captains and even back when they were students, they've never felt an intense pressure like that before, and it made them wonder just how strong these intruders really were.

Byakuya was conflicted. True, the intruder was just a boy and he said wasn't going to kill anyone, but that kind of power inside a child needs to be put down. The only problem was the fact that could he actually end the life of a child."

Kurotsuchi wanted to dissect the powerful intruders at first, but thanks to the crushing pressure, most of his devices were now destroyed. He wanted to at first, but now he just wanted revenge for his destroyed work.

Gin wasn't smiling at all this time. He knew Aizen's plan needed Ichigo in one piece, and he also knew that his own plans would be completely worth nothing if this boy were to somehow succeed in his own mission.

Tousen also couldn't believe that Aizen's ace in the hole was now his costing him so many years of planning. If it were up to him, he would have had the boy killed a long time ago.

Aizen was seething with rage. His own creation had made his whole plan a total failure now. Unless he would come up with some kind of plan right now before the execution date, then he knew that he would be found out and his plan for takeover would end here and now.

Soi-Fon was all but filled with dread. If this boy was truly Yoruichi's child and she was the one who took his mother away from him, then that means that he would be coming for her instead of the other way around. She had to find him and find some sort of way to stop him, but the only question was, how.

"It appears that the intruders have been identified as two children and two strange looking hollows." The head captain continued. The mention of the strange hollows caught Aizen's attention one hundred percent.

"Head captain." Aizen started. "What do you mean when you say 'strange hollows?' Is there something different about them compared to regular hollows?"

"The report that we received from Komamura was a very human like hollow with immense spirit energy and no hollow hole in her chest." Kurotsuchi started. "Captains Kuchiki and Unohana saw her first hand."

Aizen looked to the two and needed to know if this simple human has perfected what he could not in the century that he has been trying.

"The woman had a hollow mask fragment on the side of her face and had a hollow's spirit energy," Byakuya started. "But she also had her own zanpakuto and also had reiatsu of a soul reaper as well."

Aizen couldn't believe it. He looked to Unohana who shook her head in confirmation of what Byakuya said. Aizen was in an angered shock. True, he made sure no one could tell that he was seething, but it took every fiber of his being not to cause an outburst on how a human had bested him.

"It does not matter what the hollow is." The head captain started again with a bang of his cane. "What matters is that this child and his companions are here to free the three traitors within the Senzaikyu. Which is why we are moving the execution date to tomorrow."

Everyone was completely shocked by what the head captain had declared. Why would he move the date closer?

"Head captain," Soi-Fon started as she stepped out of line. "Why move the execution date closer when we are being invaded?"

"Because when this Ichigo Kurosaki gets word of this, he will charge in recklessly. We will have our fullest strength on hand at Sokyoku hill than fighting him one by one." The head captain said.

Hearing this made Aizen's eyes nearly light up. He now had a plan that he could definitely apply when Ichigo foolishly charges in to save his family. With a bang of his cane, the head captain's decision was final.

"Spread this news around." He started. "With any luck, the boy will hear this."

 _ **Ichigo and Tia Twenty Minutes After The Captains Meeting**_

After a long run and multiple fights with some lieutenants, including some guy who thought he was very pretty, a girl with her hair tied up by a teal bon, and some really big guy with a mace for a shikai, Ichigo and Tia decided to go inside the underground sewer tunnels to rest up. While they were down there, they heard a faint noise that got them ready to fight again, but instead of a soul reaper, it was Uryu and Grimmjow. They had the same idea to take a rest in the sewers as well. As the four started to relax a little, they could hear some voices above saying something about the execution. Ichigo listened in closely and his eyes widened in horror when he heard that the execution was tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey Guys. So Very Sorry I Didn't Post This Up Yesterday. Some Very Bad News, My Internet At My Apartment Is Going To Be Down Until Friday.**

 **:(**

 **I'm Writing This From The Library Right Now, And Kinda Had To Rush, That's Why This Chapter Is Short. I'm Going To Be Posting The Next Chapter Some Time On Saturday. Again, So Sorry About This Guys.**

 **I Really Hope Ya'll Can Be Patient Enough For The Next Chapter And I Hope Ya'll Will Still Keep Reading. Chapter Six Will Have A Very Great Battle Between Ichigo And Both Kenpachi, Byakuya And Unohana, So I At Least Hope You Guys Will Be Happy With That News.**

 **Anyway, Favorite And Follow To Keep Track With This Story, Review For What You Think Of This Story, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, See Ya'll Saturday, PEACE!**


	6. BANKAI!

**Chapter 6: BANKAI!**

* * *

 **This Chapter Will Not Only Have The Three On One Battle Between Ichigo And Kenpachi, Byakuya And Unohana, It'll Also Have Ichigo's Four Spirits In It. I Also Completely Forgot To Add This To The Summary, But There Will Be A God-Like Ichigo In This Story, Mainly In And After This Chapter. And Just To Clarify, I Don't Know What Unohana Says To Release Her Zanpakuto. If I Get It Completely Wrong Don't Hate Me For My Lack Of Information. Enjoy.**

 **"Jigoku no Hofuku Tsuki - Vengeful Moon Of Hell"**

 **"Koroshimasu - Kill"**

Ichigo was enraged at the news he had just heard. He knew at least that the execution would be in a few days and would give them plenty of time to save his family and leave. Now that time was vastly cut short. He was about to rush out of the sewer at his top speed and get to the Senzaikyu, but before he could he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to see Uryu stopping him. He had a stern but calm look on his face that seemed to stop Ichigo in his tracks. Ichigo learned that whenever Uryu gave him this look it usually meant 'before you do something stupid, listen to me first.' Ichigo relaxed and went back to the group to sit down.

"Okay Uryu," Ichigo started in a calmed tone. "If you have a plan, I would really like to hear it."

"Since they're announcing this out loud, it must be some sort of way to drive you into a trap of some kind." Uryu started as he looked up. He looked back down at his cousin. "They know you're very powerful and they'll most likely have all their strongest and most powerful soul reapers there."

"Hmph." Grimmjow started. This got everyone's attention. "Oh come on. Ichigo could tear all of them apart without even having to go full strength in his shikai."

"Grimmjow has a point, but only to a certain extent." Uryu started again. "I've fought Ichigo so many times that I can tell when he's reached his limit, and you reached it after you beat that captain earlier didn't you?"

Ichigo looked away and nodded slowly. "He did push me to the limit in my shikai. If every captain starts fighting me at the same time like that, I could take out a few of them, but then after those few I'm done."

"Bankai." Tia started, earning her everyone's attention.

"The fucks that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ichigo," she started as she looked to the orange haired boy. "That captain said that Bankai was the second and final form of a zanpakuto. Maybe if you learn that somehow, then we could beat them all at the same time."

"I think that could work." Ichigo started. "I already told them about my shikai so they'll be expecting that, but if I can get a Bankai then We'll have the element of surprise, again."

Ichigo started to grin as he remembered what Kisuke told him one time about a soul reapers inner world and that it had their zanpakuto spirit in it. Ichigo unsheathed both his short sword and cleaver and planted them into the ground on the sides of himself. He took a deep breath and nodded to everyone. They nodded back and sat there to wait. Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on his inner world.

 _ **Ichigo's Inner World**_

After a few minutes, Ichigo could feel a gentle breeze around him. He opened his eyes and was now in a bright meadow of pink flowers. There was a large lake in front of a large white mountain that made it look like a separate mountain was in some inverted world of its own. The lake was so crystal clear as was the sky. A bright white sun hung over the lake, but the reflection in the lake showed that the mountain was now covered in black and red snow and the sun was now a large red moon. Ichigo looked around in the bright world of his and wondered just how he was supposed to find his zanpakuto spirit in this place. Suddenly a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo turned around to see a girl dressed in a long orange dress that stopped right at her calves. She was a little taller than Ichigo by a few inches and had long clear hair that was almost see through had it not been for the odd blue streak in it. She had the whitest eyes and regular looking skin, and she also had a very cute smile.

"Hiya Ichigo." She said with a big smile. "I finally get to see you for this reason huh? And it only took you, lets see." She started to count with her fingers. "Only forever to do so."

"Hofuku Tsuki?" Ichigo started as he tilted his head at the girl. "Last time I was here all those years ago you looked like a big black smoke or something. How are you like this now?"

Hofuku still smiled at him and walked over. When she was right in front of him she stopped. "Cause silly, you were way too broken up to see me and this place as it should be. Remember when you first came here and this place looked like a storm went through it?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, that was because you were still remembering that night every single day. Now that you've found true happiness with your new family and have come to terms with your old families deaths, your world and ourselves are now as we should be. Clear," She motioned to the water. "Young," She motioned to herself. "And flourishing." She motioned to the flowers and the mountain.

Ichigo looked around and smiled at everything Hofuku told him. As he looked around, the inverted world beneath the lake caught his attention, then he remembered what Hofuku said.

"Ourselves?"

Hofuku's smile would have to be surgically removed from her face at this point. She pointed to the mountain with one hand.

"Him."

A figure stood up and Ichigo couldn't fully make him out until the figure appeared in front of him. He was around Hofuku's height and had short dark hair that had an orange streak in it. He wore a blue shirt with no sleeves and orange shorts that went past his knees. His eyes were just like his hair, dark and his skin was the same as Hofuku's.

Ichigo looked back to Hofuku and she pointed to a large patch of the meadow Ichigo hadn't noticed before. This patch was blue and was circling an entire area with a woman sitting in the center of it. She looked over at Ichigo and smiled. She stood and then disappeared. When she did, the patch of blue flowers changed to pink again and then she reappeared in front of Ichigo. The Blue flowers engulfed where she was standing only as she knelt down to Ichigo. She was wearing an all white outfit outfit that seemingly flowed like it was its own being entirely. She had short all blue hair that also seemed to move on its own like her outfit. She had blue eyes as well and an almost motherly look to her.

"Hello Ichigo." She started as she hugged him gently. "Its finally good to see you clearly this time." She released him and stood up.

Both she and the boy looked back to Hofuku as did Ichigo. She lightened her smile and started caressing her cheeks.

"Man my face is sore from smiling too much." She stopped and looked to Ichigo again with a grin this time as she pointed to the lake. "And one more for good measure."

A hand started to come out of the water and then the rest of the body. It stood there in the lake for awhile until it looked up and covered its face from the sun. It reached down in the water and pulled out a black umbrella. When it opened it up and placed it over itself, his body, which was pure black beforehand, started to change. It's skin was now an albino color same as its hair. The rest of it changed until it looked like a perfect copy of Ichigo, only there was something completely different about him. He looked like an older version of Ichigo with white skin and longer hair that went all the way down to his back. The hair was still orange and it wasn't tied up like Ichigo usually has his. When the older Ichigo looked over to his younger self, young Ichigo could see the black and yellow eyes on his face. The older version smiled at him and started to walk on the water towards them. When he was finally out of the water, he stood in front of Ichigo and grinned.

 **"Hey there, King."** He said in a distorted voice.

Ichigo was surprised by the voice more than anything. It sounded like a distorted version of himself only older. When the initial shock faded, Ichigo looked at the older him and tilted his head to him.

"King?" He asked. "What are you talking about? And who or what are you?"

The woman chuckled under her breath and got everyone's attention. "Why, this is your inner hollow Ichigo. Don't you remember?"

Ichigo looked up at her with a surprised look on his face. Then he looked back to his inner hollow. "But why is he older than me?"

"When you were in your mothers womb, she was attacked by a hollow and it infected her body and took away her ability to fight." The woman started. "Your father sacrificed his power to save her, but when he did, the hollow, as well as both of their powers, transferred into your body. Which is why both Hokufu Tsuki, myself, and your inner hollow exist."

"But, didn't you at least try and devour my soul like most hollows would've done?" Ichigo asked his hollow.

His hollow grinned. **"Yeah, I tried. But when I was going to, these three stopped me and we made a deal. I get my own world to stay in and when the time was right I can see just how strong you really are."**

Ichigo looked up to him with a grin of his own. "So is this the part where we fight?"

"Actually Ichi," the female Hofuku started. "In order for you to achieve Bankai is to fight and defeat all of us at the same time." Her smile returned. "And when you figure it out, that's when you'll be able to get your Bankai, and the other guy and area it comes with."

Ichigo watched as the three stepped over to his inner hollow and he smiled. He knew that this was gonna take some time, but he also knew that he could do this. "This is gonna be fun."

 _ **The Next Day, Sokyoku Hill**_

Everyone stood ready, as the trio were brought out to their execution. They were brought under the large stand that was at the edge of the hill and looked to everyone that had attended. Other than captains Komamura and Hitsugaya, every captain was present along with their respective lieutenants. The head captain was also there as well as several seated officers from each squad. They stood ready for the impending intruders to attack at any given second. After several minutes of nothing, the head captain decided to go along with the execution.

He banged his cane down onto the ground. "Kisuke Urhahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, an Tessai Tsukabishi, the three of you are traitors to all of soul society and every single person whom the three of you experimented on. You will all be executed by way of the Sokyoku. Do you have any final words?"

The three were silent for a short time before Yoruichi spoke. "After we're executed, can you please not do the same to Ichigo and his friends."

"When the child does indeed show up here, then we shall apprehend him and cut his soul chain." The head captain replied.

The trio were shocked at what was planned. That's why the execution was pushed to today. Yoruichi wanted to speak again, but the head captain banged his cane again and the restraints on the trio were released. When that happened, small cubes came out of the ground and went to their sides, bringing their arms up. The cubes lifted and raised the three just below the top of the stand. As she looked down, Yoruichi could see Soi-Fon's smirk from all they up there. The head captain started and the Sokyoku was released. The giant fire bird hovered in font of the two and was getting ready to attack. The trio knew this was the end, and accepted it. At least Ichigo wouldn't have to watch another family be killed in front of him.

The Sokyoku flew straight at them and was only a few meters away, until suddenly something stopped it. Everyone down below watched in shock, even the head captain and Aizen were shocked at what they were seeing. The trio opened their eyes and saw to their extreme surprise, Ichigo stopping the Sokyoku with his bare hand. He was looking right at them with a very large smile on his face. Everyone was stunned at this display of power.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Ichigo started with a big grin to the three.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi started while still in disbelief. "How did you-" She was stopped when the Sokyoku backed away causing Ichigo to stumble a little.

He turned around and saw that the fire bird was getting ready to attack again. "Huh? Looks like it wants to play chicken."

"Ichigo!" Kisuke shouted. "Get out of here right now!"

"Yes, that is smartest thing to do right now!" Tessai shouted as well.

"This was part of their plan Ichigo! To draw you over here so they can defeat you and take away your power!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Don't worry about me." Ichigo said as he turned his head to them and grinned. "They won't be able to beat me. Not now, not ever." He turned back to the Sokyoku.

The fire bird charged at Ichigo and Ichigo charged at it. Right when they were about collide, Ichigo stopped and held is finger to it. His finger started to glow a dark energy with red highlights to it and he fired a massive cero that completely destroyed the Sokyoku. Everyone was beyond stunned at what this boy just did to a power that was equal to one million zanpakuto. Ichigo looked down at them and smiled again. He then disappeared and was now on top of the Sokyoku stand. The trio looked up at him and saw his entire body start to glow the same color as the cero he just fired.

"Like I said before," Ichigo started as he drew his cleaver and short sword. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

And with that, he stabbed his cleaver into the stand. The energy that was surrounding him went into the stand a bright light and just like that, the stand was no more. The trio were on top of what remained of the stand along with Ichigo. He smiled up at them and was about to say something he thought would be funny, but he was stopped when Yoruichi hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said as she held him.

Ichigo smiled and returned the hug with one of his own. Both Kisuke and Tessai joined in the hug a little later.

The happy reunion was interrupted when the head captain banged his cane down onto the ground, causing the our to look down to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki! I must commend you on your impressive show of power, but know that there is no possible way you can defeat all of us without the help of your companions!" Everyone down below prepared themselves for a one sided fight. "Surrender, and unnecessary bloodshed can be averted."

Ichigo smiled as he let go of Yoruichi and leapt down to them. He stood in front of everyone and smiled again. "Okay then. I'll fight your three strongest captains just to show all of you that I'm on a completely different level than any of you now." He said with that big toothed smile.

The head captain couldn't believe this boy. How could any child be this overconfident in his own power was beyond him. Before he could even say a word though, Kenpachi had rushed over to the boy laughing maniacally. He brought his sword down on the boy but was stopped when Ichigo blocked him with his cleaver. A crater formed where Ichigo was standing, but he wasn't even phased by Kenpachi's attack. Kenpachi noticed this and swung even harder down at Ichigo causing a huge crater and dust around them. No one could see inside the cloud or could tell just what was going on, until something very unexpected happened. Kenpachi was hurled out of the dust at breakneck speeds and past everyone. The dust was blown away and Ichigo stood there with the same smile as before. Everyone was once again stunned when Byakuya flashed over behind the boy and went for a slash only for the boy to disappear again. Byakuya was stunned but that changed to defending himself when he could feel a torrent of wind behind him. He turned and Ichigo was behind him swinging his cleaver by the bandages and coming down onto the unsuspecting captain. There was dust and Byakuya was knocked back hard onto the ground.

"Enough of this!" Soi-Fon shouted as she rushed over to the dust cloud with her stinger.

She disappeared in the dust and was immediately knocked down to the ground, causing the dust to settle again. Ichigo walked over to her downed body and knelt down to her. She was barely moving and breathing in short shallow breaths.

"So you're Soi-Fon?" Ichigo asked her. She looked up to him and attempted a scowl. When that failed her, she tried to speak but couldn't. "Don't worry, I'm only releasing a tiny bit of my energy to crush a certain spot. You were just in it at the wrong time." Ichigo stood up and looked to the stunned audience of people. "I said three of the strongest. By my count, that's two."

It was very surreal who stepped up to him next. Captain Unohana walked out in front of everyone and drew her zanpakuto. She had a very different look on her face and everyone could feel a completely different reiatsu from her. This was no longer Retsu Unohana, this was the first Kenpachi for centuries prior.

She stopped in front of the boy and her spiritual pressure undid her braid. Ichigo tilted his head to her and wondered just what she was even trying to do. He looked back to the crowd and could tell they were very nervous and afraid of her.

"Huh." Ichigo started as he looked back up to her. "You must be pretty strong if everyone looks like that now."

"I've been looking forward to this." Even her voice was different, sending chills down everyone else's spines.

Suddenly without warning, Unohana was gone making Ichigo look surprised for the first time today. She appeared behind him and thrust her blade at him, but Ichigo blocked with his cleaver and began to go on the offensive. He went to attack her but noticed that all of his attacks were being blocked and dodged easily by the woman.

"Hmm." She started as she blocked both the short sword and cleaver. "I expected more from you child. No matter, I will end this now." She slashed and sent Ichigo flying away form her and next to the edge of the hill.

This brought even more shock since this boy hadn't even been phased by either Kenpachi Zaraki or Byakuya beforehand. Ichigo stood up and shook his head to stop the spinning sensation. He turned around to her and grinned.

"Take life and own it as your own, give life and watch it flourish, destroy life and watch it tremble, Hofuku Tsuki!"

Ichigo now had his shikai out and was pointing it straight at the woman. Unohana hadn't even flinched at the boy's increased spirit energy or the rising pressure. He was trying to force her down.

"Silly child." She said as she flashed over to him.

Ichigo didn't see that coming and had to once again go on the defensive. He jumped out of her flurry of attacks when he was running out of hill to stand on. He looked down and saw that she was gone. He looked around and then felt some kind of liquid fall down on him from above. He looked up and saw her standing on some kind of large creature that was releasing the liquid down onto him. She had the same look on her face as before and Ichigo felt very weak all of a sudden.

"It is over Ichigo Kurosaki." She started. "For what it's worth, you at least tried your hardest, but it just wasn't enough to defeat me."

Ichigo fell down hard onto the ground and the trio were stunned at what just happened. The crowd down below were basically praying at this point that she was done and would go back to her old self now. She hovered over the motionless boy for a short time before the creature disappeared and she landed with her zanpakuto still in her hand. She walked over to the boy and grinned as she raised her blade.

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said as she brought her sword down onto him.

She hit and there was more dust mixed in with blood now. When it settled, Unohana stood up and was holding the lifeless body by the back of the neck. She walked over to the head captain and held the body up to him.

"It's better this way. Now he won't be a problem anymore." She said to him.

The head captain sighed and was about to take the boy away, until the body started to crack and then shatter into nothing. This caused both the head captain and Unohana to gasp at what just happened.

"PRETTY COOL RIGHT!" A voice yelled from above everyone.

They all looked up and saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing high above them with his cleaver and short sword sheathed. He had a very big smile on his face and he started to laugh at them. Everybody was confused and surprised once again at what they just experienced, especially Unohana.

"How are you-" She was cut off when Ichigo stopped laughing and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to show this off right now." He held his cleaver out in front of him and his short sword to the side. He closed his eyes and let go of both blades and they hovered there. Everyone gasped as both blades started to glow, that black energy on the cleaver and an orange energy on the short sword. But what surprised them the most was what Ichigo shouted out as his blades were completely engulfed in their respective energies.

"BAN-KAI!"

A large pool of black and orange energy engulfed the boy and mixed into a massive torrent of pure purple and blue energy. The energy covered the entire sky over the Seireitei and it was now dark everywhere except for where Ichigo was standing beforehand. A bright white light shined from where he was standing and lit the entirety of the Seireitei now, almost like it was its own sun. Suddenly, a part of the dark energy came down and was now laying in front of everyone. They all watched as this energy started to move on its own like it was alive. It stood up and started to change into a young man with very long orange hair that had white, black, and blue streaks in it that went all the way down to the tips **(AN: He Basically Looks Like How He Does In The Normal Manga/Anime As A 15 Year Old When It Comes To Just The Height)**. His skin was pale and he was wearing what looked like living energy in the form of his soul reaper outfit. Ichigo stood up straight and started to stretch himself out, but what was very puzzling to everyone was the fact that he didn't have any weapon of any sorts. After he was done stretching, Ichigo looked over to everyone with his piercing purple and red eyes and grinned.

 **"Jigoku no Hofuku Tsuki."** He said in a distorted voice.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Unohana shouted, causing everyone behind her to back away. "I killed you! How are you still alive boy!?"

Ichigo continued to grin at her but answered regardless. **"My zanpakuto spirits allow me to change reiatsu at my will when I'm in shikai. That's something I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now, but you all don't know is that I can also manipulate the reiatsu in the air to create a perfect copy of myself."**

Everyone gasped at what they were told. Never in the history of the Seireitei had anyone been able to do that with just reiatsu and no kind of experimentation.

"And how long have you had a Bankai?" The head captain asked.

Ichigo placed a hand under his chin and thought for a few seconds. He then snapped his fingers as if he got it. **"Like a few hours ago."**

Once again, everyone was stunned at what they heard. This boy never ceases to amaze them. From his power, to his abilities, and now his ability to master Bankai in only a few hours.

Ichigo looked back to his family and gave them a thumbs up. They smiled down to him and did the same, then both Uryu, Grimmjow and Tia joined the three on the destroyed stand. They each grabbed one of them, Uryu had Kisuke, Tia had Yoruichi and Grimmjow had to haul Tessai.

"Goddammit, you're heavy!" He shouted as they went down to the bottom of the stand behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around just in time to see Kenpachi without his eye patch on maniacally laughing as he rushed over. When he was about to strike, a sword made out of the energy that surrounded Ichigo appeared in his hand. He blocked Kenpachi easily and flicked his wrist. When he did that, Kenpachi was sent away from him. He landed hard on the ground again.

The next thing Ichigo knew, Unohana had once again came at him with her flurry of strikes again, but this time she was stopped by another sword that appeared in front of her. Confused, Unohana started to defend herself from the floating purple blade and couldn't believe just what was going on. She looked back over to Ichigo when she clashed with the blade again. He was just standing there and smiling at her.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said as his Bankai appeared around Ichigo, Unohana and Kenpachi.

The swords formed around them and Ichigo looked around. He whistled at how impressive it all looked but when he saw Byakuya standing there he tilted his head. Byakuya made the multiple blades turn into millions of pink peddles that came at Ichigo from all sides. Ichigo stood there and smiled. The peddles hit him all at once and for a while, everyone thought it was over once again, but like before, the boy was full of surprises. The peddles were all blown away and Ichigo stood there in a dome of Black energy. He grinned at the usually stoic captain and pointed at him. Byakuya thought a cero was about to be fired, but instead a part of the dark sky fell onto him. Senbonzakura tried to get inside to defend its master from whatever was happening to him but couldn't penetrate the small cloud. Ichigo snapped his fingers and the cloud went back into the sky, showing a bloodied Byakuya laying on the ground and breathing shallowly. Senbonzakura went back to its sealed state and fell in front of its master.

 **"One."** Ichigo said with a grin.

Kenpachi was back on his feet and he rushed Ichigo again. This time, Ichigo held the sword in his hand out to Kenpachi and another cloud came down onto the captain at lightning speeds. Kenpachi was trying and failing to slash away at whatever was inside the cloud, but to no avail. The cloud dispersed back into the sky like before and Kenpachi was down on his knees, barely able to stand. He coughed up blood and his zanpakuto broke. Just like that, Kenpachi fell to the ground.

 **"Two. One more."** Ichigo looked over to Unohana, who was now fighting and losing against seven swords that were tearing her apart.

She fell to her knees and breathed heavily. She could barely lift her sword to defend herself or even lift her arms to heal herself. The swords stopped and vanished. Ichigo disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke only to appear in front of her. She looked up to him with the last of her strength and scowled.

"To think that I would be bested by a child." She started as she started fade in and out of consciousness. "At least make it quick."

 **"I'm not gonna kill you. As a matter of fact, I didn't kill anybody since I've been here, yet you all seem very okay with killing me now."** Ichigo started as he looked down at her. He then turned to everyone else only to see a captain far off in the distance sticking his hand through that Rukia girl from before. **"What the hell?"**

Realizing that he wasn't talking to them, everyone turned to see Aizen putting Rukia down and holding an object in his hand. Suddenly, through Ichigo's Bankai, three bright light pillars came down and engulfed both Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Everyone backed away from them and knew exactly what that light was and where it was coming from. They looked up and saw that the uncovered part of the sky had a massive tear coming from it and where the three light pillars came from. Then menos grande started to come out and spasm throughout the tear.

"AIZEN!" The head captain shouted as the three were lifted into the tear slowly. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Simple head captain." Aizen started as he took off his glasses and smoothed back his hair. "There is a true law of power in the world, and that power is squandered here. The power of the Soul King is the most absolute power in reality, and I will take that power and change reality for myself. All those hollow experiments and all those test subjects have truly made this wait very worth it."

"Hey wait a sec." Tia started as she and the other walked up to Ichigo. "That's the guy that forced us draw you away from your family Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up to the former captain and scowled. Aizen noticed the scowl and smirked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact Ichigo Kurosaki, I was the one who's been forging your life from the very beginning."

 **"What do you mean?"** Ichigo asked with a surprised look to his pale face.

"I was the one who had your mother attacked all those years ago." Aizen started. "It was my will that caused your mother and father to lose their power in the first place."

Ichigo was surprised for the second time today.

"And you want to know something else?" Aizen started when they were nearly at the entrance. "I was the one that sent Grand Fisher to you four years ago."

Hearing that news caused Uryu, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai to gasp at this new information. They looked over at Ichigo who was staring at the man with wide eyes. He had his mouth agape and was breathing erratically like he did all those years ago.

Aizen smirked at Ichigo again and then was about to head into the tear, until Ichigo screamed loudly into the air causing everyone still conscious to stagger at the shock wave his voice carried. The crushing pressure was back like before, only this time, other than the people behind him, everyone was down on the ground. Aizen, Gin and Tousen were having trouble moving as the pressure continued to bang down onto them as well. Ichigo looked up after he finished screaming and pointed both his pointer fingers at Aizen.

 **"KOROSHIMASU!"** Ichigo yelled out as the massive cloud went to him and turned into a massive ball of purple energy that had all the colors that were in Ichigo's hair around it.

Ichigo fired the ball at the three and when it made contact, the explosion filled the entire Seireitei in a blinding light. Even the Rukon districts could see the bright flash that engulfed the area. Kuukaku and Ganju saw it and hoped and prayed that their nephew was alright.

Ichigo was panting heavily as the smoke cleared and he reverted back to his normal form. He dropped to his knees and breathed in long breathes. Everyone was starting to get back up and when they could move again, a crater formed on the ground. Inside it was Tousen, dead. They all looked up and saw that Aizen and Gin were still alive but in critical condition. Aizen had lost is entire left arm while Gin had suffered burns over his entire body.

"This is not over human." Aizen grunted out through the pain and the blood. "DO YOU HEAR ME ICHIGO KUROSAKI!? YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!"

And just like that, the two were in the tear and it closed. When it did ,Ichigo, who had been fighting off the effects of the Koroshimasu, had fallen into unconsciousness. Before he hit the ground, Yoruichi caught him and held him gently in her arms.

"I've got you Ichigo." She said sweetly into his ear.

The head captain and the others walked up to them and Uryu, Tia and Grimmjow prepared themselves for a fight.

"Calm yourselves." The head captain said as he raised his hand to them. "Aizen has revealed that it was he who was behind the hollow experiments over a century ago. You three are now innocent and no longer enemies of the soul society." This caused three to relax. "Now it just leaves us with this boy."

Even though now he was asleep in Yoruichi's arms, all eyes were still on Ichigo.

* * *

 **Finished This Chapter In The Library. My Internet Will Hopefully Be Up By Friday So I Can Go Back To Posting On A Normal-ish Basis. Really Hope You Guys Liked How I Made Ichigo's Bankai In This Story. It's Supposed To Be Overpowered Just Like He Is. I Don't Know How Unohana's Zanpakuto Works, So This Is The Best I Could Come Up With. I'll Be Explaining What His Bankai Can Do And Just Who All Of His Spirits Are In The Next Chapter.**

 **If You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With This Story. Review For What You Thought Of This Chapter. And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Aftermath And Allies

**Chapter 7: Aftermath And Allies**

* * *

After a few hours, Ichigo awoke in the warm embrace of Yoruichi on a futon. They were in some kind of room that looked like some feudal Japan era style room that had a door leading to a hallway and a double sliding door leading outside. Ichigo had no idea where he was but all he knew was that Yoruichi and the others were safe and that was all that mattered to him. Despite his almost limitless amount of power at the time, it was really risky to use the Koroshimasu that early was a very risky move. It's only supposed to be used as a last resort with maximum effectiveness. Ichigo didn't care at the time, he just wanted Aizen dead. At least he got the job half done in a sense.

It took some careful moves, but Ichigo was able to break himself away from Yoruichi's tight clutches. When he got up off of the futon, he noticed that he was wearing a white robe instead of usual black one. He searched a nearby closet and found his clothes. He put them on as quietly as he could without disturbing Yoruichi and walked to the door to the hallway.

"You don't have to sneak." Yoruichi stopped him. Ichigo turned to her and saw that she propped herself on her arm.

"You woke up the moment I got up didn't you?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Pretty much." Yoruichi stood up and stretched herself out. She was also in a white robe. "You can also relax now Ichigo. Nobody is gonna hurt you or the rest of us anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he tilted his head.

"When you stopped and destroyed the Sokyoku, beat Unohana, Kenpachi and Byakuya with your Bankai that achieved in one night whereas it's supposed to take at least a century to learn, and you managed to kill one of the true traitors to soul society while mortally wounding the other two. Yeah, that was pretty much when everyone here decided to stop fighting you and focus on the real issue here." Yoruichi said as she walked up to Ichigo and smiled down at him. "I'm truly proud of you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at her and they hugged once again. She broke it off and was about to speak until the door to the hallway opened to reveal captain Unohana. Ichigo immediately tensed up since he fought her yesterday. Unohana held up her hand to tell Ichigo to clam down. She was back to her old self and was visibly bandage up and also in a white robe. Her ebony hair wasn't tied up though.

"I see that the both of you are awake now." She started with a warm smile. She walked inside and stopped in front of the boy. "I'm very impressed with your skills Ichigo. I would look forward to another match with you when my skills are sharper."

Her glare started to make Yoruichi uncomfortable, like it usually make anyone. Ichigo on the other hand grinned to her. "I look forward to it."

Unohana looked surprised. She expected the boy to be the least bit tense, but to not show any fear toward her.

 _'So that's what it feels like to not intimidate someone.'_ Unohana thought to herself. "Well be that as it may, this is the squad four barracks. My squad. Since you're able to move around much easier than the rest of us, you may leave anytime you feel like it, but there is a captains meeting that requires you two to be there. You two and the others as well."

"Oh yeah, where are they anyway?" Ichigo asked her.

"Kisuke and Tessai are here recovering their reiatsu just like Lady Yoruichi is." Unohana started.

Ichigo looked back to Yoruichi with a questioning look. "You were called 'Lady' Yoruichi?"

She scratched the back of her head and let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah. It was a long time ago."

"Your companions are in one of the training grounds." Unohana started again. "They're expecting you sooner or later."

"Thank you captain Unohana." Ichigo bowed to her. "Also, sorry for putting you in your own barracks all messed up and all."

"It's fine Ichigo. I haven't had that much fun in many centuries. It's good to know I have someone who can truly test all of my limits and skills." Unohana turned and walked out the door, but before she closed it, she turned back around to the two and gave another cold look that sent shivers up Yoruichi's spine. "I do expect to face you again, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ichigo replied with a smile. Unohana went back to her original self and smiled. She left shortly after. "She's a really nice lady."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Ichigo was walking out side in the streets of the Seireitei to wherever his friends were. Finding Uryu was never difficult for Ichigo before, but since they were in this place with all these people here, it was a little difficult to find him. Ichigo decided to focus on Quincy and hollow reiatsu and saw that they weren't far. Instead of flashing over there, Ichigo decided to walk and enjoy the sunlight for awhile.

As he walked along the street, all eyes were on him. News of the Ryoka boy with long orange hair taking on and defeating four of the strongest captains and causing what is now known as 'The Crushing' swarmed the entire Seireitei. News of Aizen, Gin and Tousen's betrayal and how Ichigo killed one and severely injured the other two also spread because of a magazine that flew off the shelves earlier today.

"Whoa. Is that him?" One soul reaper asked another as Ichigo walked past them.

"Yeah that's him. Orange hair and everything."

"I seriously can't believe that a kid was able to beat four captains."

"I saw him man. He absolutely destroyed them with his Bankai."

"That kid has a Bankai?"

"Yeah. It says so in the magazine." The last soul reaper held up a magazine that had a sleeping Ichigo on the Sokyoku hill on the cover of it.

Ichigo saw the cover and saw himself in Yoruichi's arms as he was asleep. He went over to the people talking about him and they tensed up for a second.

"Could I see that real quick." Ichigo asked them.

The man with the magazine handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked inside of it and saw multiple pictures of himself both on the hill and in the squad four barracks. In all of them he was asleep. Ichigo looked at the text that had who photographed all of the pictures and saw that the name was Rangiku Matsumoto of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. He handed the magazine back to the man and walked off after he thanked them. As he walked off, they all watched him and wondered just how was a kid like that as powerful as the magazine and everyone keeps saying.

Ichigo was walking along to the training grounds when he heard a very familiar voice yelling at him from behind.

"THERE YOU ARE, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo turned and saw to his surprise Kuukaku running up to him and shoving any and everybody out of her way. He smiled at her and she slid over and scooped him up into a very tight hug.

"Goddamn I was so worried when I saw that giant dark cloud over Seireitei. And then that huge flash." Kuukaku was speaking pretty fast and tightening her hold. She looked around and saw that multiple people were staring at them. "What! An aunt can't be happy her nephew is safe!? FUCK OFF!"

Everybody scattered when she shouted to them and Kuukaku and Ichigo were the only ones on that street. Ichigo was tapping her on the shoulder multiple times while she held him and she finally looked down to see Ichigo struggling to breathe in between her large breast.

"Oh shit." Kuukaku let him go and he landed on his feet, gasping for air. "Sorry about that Ichigo. I was just so damn worried about you."

"It's okay. I'm fine, Yoruichi used to do that to me sometimes when I was younger." Ichigo responded after he regained his breath. "How did you get in Seireitei anyway?"

"Forced them to open the door after the Shiba name was cleared." She patted Ichigo on the head. "And it's all thanks to you Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her.

"A long time ago, the Shiba clan was accused of being a part of hollow experimentation and cast out of Seireitei. Most of us were killed and some of us went into hiding like myself and Ganju. But now that that bastard Aizen is now the real culprit to all of this, the Shiba name means something again, and I seriously can't wait for the hottie you get and continue that name with, nephew of mine." Kuukaku had a massive grin on her face and Ichigo knew exactly what she was implying.

"You do realize that I'm just eleven, right?" Ichigo asked her.

"That shouldn't stop the girls from flocking all towards you though." Kuukaku said with a devious grin.

Ichigo smirked at her then remembered just why he was out right now. "I'm gonna go and say hi to Uryu and the others. Wanna tag along?"

Kuukaku thought about it for a second then shook her head. "I would love to, but I'm heading over to squad four to check on Yoruichi. She is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in more than a century."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and was about to leave until Kuukaku picked him up again and hugged him tightly for the second time. She let go after a few minutes and left for the squad four barracks while Ichigo went the other way to his cousin and friends. When he made it to the training area, he saw that both Tia and Grimmjow were dodging Uryu's endless flurry of arrows. The two were teaming up to fight Uryu and were holding their own against him. Grimmjow looked over at Tia and nodded to her. She nodded to him and fired multiple water bullets straight at Uryu. Uryu didn't even move his own spot as he fired off his arrows and destroyed the water with ease only to find that Grimmjow was now in front of him and hurling his fist at the boy. Uryu didn't have enough time to react since Grimmjow was right in front of him, but just before he could connect, Ichigo stepped in and stopped Grimmjow's fist. The two former hollows were slightly stunned by Ichigo's speed while Uryu was annoyed that Ichigo stepped in on his fight.

"Hey guys." Ichigo started with a grin. "How are ya?" He let go of Grimmjow and Tia appeared next to him.

"We're fine. How about you?" Tia asked, still concerned for the boy.

"Meh, just a little tired, but other than that I'm fine." Ichigo said.

Uryu was going to speak but was cut off when a voice caught their attentions.

"You four, it's time for the captains meeting." The four turned to see Soi-Fon all bandaged up from yesterday and scowling at all of them. "And you all need to show up. Especially you Kurosaki." Her scowl intensified when she laid eyes on the orange haired boy.

Ichigo didn't pay her anger much attention and simply nodded. When he did, Soi-Fon flashed away and was followed by the four. They arrived at the entrance to the captain's hall and went inside. So far, everyone was there, even Unohana was there and wearing her haori over her white robe. Kenpachi and Byakuya were the same way and Komamura and Toshiro were in their normal attire with only a few patches of medical pads visible on them. They all looked over to the four as they walked inside. Soi-Fon took her place along with every other captain and the head captain walked inside. He sat in his chair and stared at the four in front of him and banged his cane on the ground.

"This captains meeting shall begin." He started. "Ichigo Kurosaki, step forward please."

Ichigo shrugged at the fact that he was singled out and stepped in front of everyone. He looked around for a quick second and noticed that all eyes were heavily on him making him a little uncomfortable, especially since he beat four of them a while ago. He also felt very vulnerable without Hofuku Tsuki with him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain got his attention. "You may calm yourself. You are not in any danger here. This meeting is for us to know just how your power works. So if you would elaborate on just what you can do."

"Okay.' Ichigo shrugged. "Well, my Hofuku Tsuki in its shikai can change the amount of reiatsu in a soul and either change it for the better," he looked back to Grimmjow and Tia, "or for the worst." He looked over to Komamura who huffed at the boy.

"We already know that Kurosaki." Toshiro started while crossing his arms. "Your Bankai is what's very intriguing to all of us, not your shikai."

"Oh, well okay then." Ichigo started as he looked to the young captain. "My Bankai is Jigoku no Hofuku Tsuki. It covers the entire sky of wherever I am and the entire sky becomes my weapon." The room was filled with surprised expressions even from the head captain.

"There's never been a Bankai like that before." Ukitake started. "And you said achieved Bankai in only a few hours?"

"Yep. All four spirits showed me how to use it properly." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Four?" Kyoraku asked.

"What do you mean four spirits Ichigo?" Unohana asked in a surprised tone.

"Well Hofuku Tsuki is two spirits, then there's Zangetsu who's my Quincy powers I got from my mom, and then there's my inner hollow that I got when my mom was attacked by hollow when she was pregnant with me. Her Quincy powers transferred to me same as my dads soul reaper powers and the hollow that infected my mom. So I'm kind of a hybrid of the three I guess." Ichigo finished and looked around the room to see everyone was stunned at his word. They were in complete silence for a few seconds until Kurotsuchi spoke up first.

"Studying you would be most enjoyable for me to find out just what makes you tick." He said in a creepy tone.

"You're not going to do that captain Kurotsuchi." Unohana started while she glared at him.

Kurotsuchi didn't want to test his luck with her especially after what he saw yesterday, so he dropped it quickly and turned back to Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised that Unohana was defending him.

"So you have complete control over the hollow then?" Byakuya asked him.

"Yes and No." Ichigo started, earning him concerned looks. "Yes because he has no desire to take over my body and he helps me by lending me some of his power when I need it, like yesterday. No because he likes his own space and doesn't want to be controlled by anyone, so I just let him do his own thing in the inverse of my inner world."

"Head captain!" Soi-Fon yelled out. "Are we to just let them stand there this entire time?" She pointed to Uryu, Grimmjow and Tia.

"Speaking of changing the reiatsu in a soul, just what did you do to those two hollows Kurosaki?" The head captain asked.

"Aizen sent a bunch of hollows back in my home town so me and Uryu can steer clear of all of you when ya'll took my family that night." Ichigo started. "They were told by Aizen to take me to some place called Hueco Mundo where Aizen would be expecting me."

"It sounds like he was going to use you to further his plans for taking over the Soul Kings spot." Kyoraku said.

"If that's the case, then he shouldn't have provoked the boy like this." Komamura said.

"And the Quincy?" The head captain asked.

"Uryu Ishida is my cousin on my moms side." Ichigo started again. "We've been training together for four years and he's been able to absorb my excess reiatsu and the reiatsu in this place."

"I can tell you from experience head captain that his power nearly matches Kurosaki's." Toshiro spoke up again.

"That explains that, but now this leads to what we should do about the two hollows." The head captain said.

"Absolutely nothing." Ichigo started, earning everyone's once again surprised looks. Komamura and Soi-Fon were disgusted by the boys sudden tone.

Tia and Grimmjow were wondering just what Ichigo was going to do to them both. Sure they only met because of Aizen, but the two came to respect and enjoy being in Ichigo's company and would rather stay by his side than be at the mercy of the soul society.

"And what do you mean by that Kurosaki?" Te head captain asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean exactly what I meant. You're not going to do a single thing to my friends." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"And what gives you the right to decide that boy!?" Soi-Fon shouted at him. "You have no idea what we're supposed to do when we face a hollow! We destroy it!"

Ichigo looked at her with an almost deathly glare that shut her up fast. "If you or any of you attempt to hurt my cousin, my friends, or especially my fam **ily"** His voice started to distort as his eyes started to change to a dark color. **"Then next time I will kill every single one of you."**

Everyone was on edge and other then the three behind Ichigo, Unohana and Byakuya everyone else was reaching for their zanpakuto out of fear. Ichigo was releasing the same dark energy like yesterday and it was putting them on edge.

The three behind him stepped up next to him and Uryu placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to them and realized by the looks on their faces that they were here to stay with him no matter what. Ichigo lightened up on his energy and turned back to the head captain.

"That's why you're not going to do anything to them." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Fine then." The head captain started. "Then I suppose that I hereby leave these two in your hands Ichigo Kurosaki. If they step out of line, then you are the one responsible."

"Man, really makes me wonder just what Aizen was planning to do with the Hogyoku if it involved going to Hueco Mundo." Kyoraku wondered as he and everyone else relaxed.

"Actually." Tia started, getting everyone's attention. "I do remember overhearing him talk about making us stronger by turning us into imperfect arrancar."

"Yeah I remember that too." Grimmjow started. "Fuckin useless for the two of us now thanks to Ichigo."

Ichigo suddenly had an idea. He turned to his cousin and gave him a very devious grin. Uryu knew what that meant and sighed in an immediate defeat.

"You want to go there and bring some with you to fight back against Aizen don't you?" Uryu asked. Everyone was stunned by the young Quincy's words and even more stunned when Ichigo nodded to him.

"Tia, Grimmjow, do ya'll know any powerful vasto lorde that are still in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, earning a smile from Tia and a grin from Grimmjow.

"Hell yeah we do!" Grimmjow shouted out. "Lets go right now!"

"HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" Soi-Fon yelled out again. "Head captain, you can't simply allow this to happen can you?! This boy is talking about assembling his own hollow army and doing who knows what with it!"

"I'll take responsibility for every single one of them and they stay with me in the world of the living. We won't attack Seireitei as long as ya'll don't attack us. Everybody's happy." Ichigo said with a grin on his face.

All eyes were on the head captain as he too sighed in defeat. "Alright Kurosaki. You may assemble this force of yours, but you will be responsible for any trouble they cause."

Every captain was either stunned or shocked at the head captains decision. Only Kenpachi seemed amused at this news. More powerful people for him to fight.

"Awesome." Ichigo started as he and his friends left. "We'll leave in a little bit then. Bye everyone. Sorry for yesterday by the way."

And with that, The four left the meeting hall, leaving all the captains except for Kenpachi and Unohana in a stunned state.

 _ **An Hour Later, And A Lot Of Begging To Yoruichi And Kuukaku, Hueco Mundo**_

The four landed in the white sands of Hueco Mundo and saw only night time throughout the endless desert. Grimmjow looked around and immediately felt sorrow for themselves. Last time they were here was the day before Aizen showed up and forced them to attract Ichigo. They remembered all of the countless hollows who would try and consume them for their soul and power. It was a grim thing to remember, but for some reason the thought only fueled them to find the others that were like them.

"Okay." Ichigo started to the two. "So how exactly are we supposed to find the others here?"

"Well they are drawn to powerful spirit energy to test their own power." Tia started, remembering how Aizen attracted her and Grimmjow. "If you can release your own energy, then they'll come to all of us."

"Wouldn't Aizen try to come here to face us if that were the case?" Uryu asked.

"If he's as smart as we were told, then he wouldn't risk his own freakin plans just to get revenge." Ichigo stated before turning toward Tia and Grimmjow. "Alright then. Lets do this."

After a bit of walking, they found a large sand crater large enough to take dozens of hollows into it. Ichigo flashed down there and sat on the ground cross legged before releasing a fraction of his reiatsu. The pressure was nonexistent for the three with him but far off in the distance, multiple hollows could feel it.

 ** _Hollows POV_**

"Stark, what is that?" A little girl with a large white mask cover up half of her face. She was on a mans shoulder and the man looked out into the distance.

"No idea." He said as he looked back to her. He looked for the most part normal, other than the pale skin and mask that covered his entire face. "Lets go check it out. It could be someone who's finally worth the energy to fight." The man sonidoed away with the girl still on his shoulder.

A black bat like hollow was on top of a large pillar sitting down when he felt the pressure. He stood up and spread his large, black wings above his back and jumped into the air. "Whoever this is, they seem to be a worthy opponent."

A woman with teal hair and a horned hollow mask over her head felt the pressure. She was sitting down on a sand dune when she felt it. This power, although somewhat crushing, felt very comforting and warm to her. She stood up and started making her way to whoever it was that was releasing this warm power.

A deer, a snake and a lion felt this crushing pressure and started to panic. They were with a bunch of very low level hollows that started to run from the where the energy was coming from, but just as they were going to follow suit, they saw the teal haired hollow running towards it. She looked like she was in a hurry and excited.

"Why would she be goin in that direction?" The deer one asked.

"I don't know, that girl is a weird one." The lion added.

"I haven't seen her that excited since she last saw her sister." The snake added in.

"You mean that shark woman who saved us?" The lion asked her.

Then a thought hit them, if the teal haired woman was this excited, then that could mean that the woman that saved them before was there. They owed her their lives that day and if she was back, then they could finally repay it in full. With that thought, the three went after the teal haired woman.

 _ **General POV**_

All seven hollows met at the edge of a large crater where they spotted a soul reaper in the center of it. He was sitting down and head his head down for the most part. It was only when the deer hollow kicked a rock to him was when he reacted by catching it in his hand and crushing it. He looked up to them and started counting them all down.

"Seven huh?" He started as he stood up. Ichigo grabbed both his blades and placed them in their appropriate places. He then looked at the seven and smiled. "Ya'll wanna come down here and talk real quick?"

"And what would a soul reaper be doing here in the first place?" Stark asked with a yawn.

"Wait a sec." The teal haired woman started and sonidoed down to him. She knelt down and got in his face, making Ichigo a little uncomfortable. "Are you the one who released that pressure a little bit ago?" She said in a serious tone.

"Yep, that was me." Ichigo answered her.

At first, he thought she might attack him to test her powers to someone as strong as he is. Ichigo prepared himself for the worst, but found that it was very useless when she wrapped him in a crushing hug.

"Oh I'm so happy!" She yelled out as she picked him up and swung him around like a he was teddy bear. "And you're so super duper cute too! I could just hold you in my arms forever!"

As she was swinging around, she caught a glimpse of a blonde haired dark skinned woman smiling warmly at her. She immediately stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Big sister?" She said slowly.

Tia stood up from where she was between Grimmjow and Uryu and walked over to her. When she was right in front of the teal haired woman she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Hey Neliel. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Neliel dropped Ichigo who landed on his feet and she started to tear up. Tia smiled softly at her and brought her in for a hug. Neliel wrapped her arms around her big sister and wailed out.

"BIG SISTER, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The snake, lion and deer looked at Tia and remembered how she used to look. The sight of her now made them all rush down to her.

"Are you really her?" The lion started.

This got Tia's attention.

"Do you remember us?" The deer asked.

Tia stared at the three hard.

"Please, do you remember any of us?" The snake asked in a pleading voice.

Tia looked at the three and remembered them all. "Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apache." She smiled at the three. "How could I forget you three?"

The sound of their names coming out of her mouth made the three smile at her. Ichigo stayed out of the whole ordeal as the three went to Tai. Tai looked at all four of them and then looked back at Ichigo to nod. Ichigo grinned and pulled out his zanpakuto. The four tensed up and prepared themselves as did Stark and the bat still on top of the crater.

"It's okay." Tia said to the four. They looked at her as she walked out of the way. When she turned around again and smiled at them. "The reason I'm like this now," she motioned to herself. "Is because of Ichigo." She looked to him and the rest followed suit.

The seven looked back at Tia and could feel that she was more powerful than the rest of them and actually had absolute control of her true hollow form. Stark, along with the girl, and the bat went down to stand next to the four. They all looked at Ichigo who had a big smile on his face as he began to chant his shikai release.

"Take life and own it as your own, give life and watch it flourish, destroy life and watch it tremble, Hofuku Tsuki!"

The orange energy engulfed Ichigo completely like it had all the times before. It dispersed and showed his shikai to the seven. They were all amazed when they felt the overwhelming power he was releasing just from his shikai alone.

Ichigo smiled to them and held his sword up. "Everybody ready?" He asked.

They didn't have much time to respond when Ichigo brought down his blade while yelling out. "Kaizen Shimasu!" He swung his blade and the orange energy engulfed the seven all at once.

For a few minutes, it enclosed them all and Tia and Grimmjow were getting worried. Ichigo was breathing in long breaths and his knees were shaking to keep him standing. They watched as he gritted his teeth and stood straight as he roared into the air while raising his blade as well. When he did, the orange energy traveled upward and then disappeared. Ichigo fell to his knees and his shikai faded back to his two blades. Grimmjow and Tia rushed to him while Uryu walked over since he knew all Ichigo would need is a little rest after all of that.

"Hey you alright?" Grimmjow asked, concerned for Ichigo since neither he nor Tia have ever seen Ichigo weak before.

Ichigo gave a thumbs up and said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just have never done a Kaizen Shimasu with that many people before."

They looked back over to where the seven stood beforehand, only now every single one of them were completely different from before.

Neliel had looked more human now and had her hollow mask fragment only on top of her head. She had on a white outfit same as her sister, but this one had teal streaks that traveled from her pants leg all the way to her collar.

The bat, who was now referred to as Ulquiorra at this point, was no longer a bat anymore. He was now a man with pale skin a black hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a white outfit with short sleeves on his arms and a large black tattoo on his right arm of his old wings. He looked at the tattoo with his new green eyes and was amazed at his appearance.

Stark may not have changed much other than his skin being a normal color and having on a white outfit with shorts and a short sleeved shirt, but the girl on his shoulder looked different. She was a little taller and had on a tight pair of white shorts and a crop top. Her mask was covering a part of her face, mainly on her left eye and she had short light green hair.

Sun Sun had turned into a girl with olive hair and pale skin. She had a few purple markings on the side of her face and a very long sleeved outfit on. She got a real good look at herself when she twirled around.

Apache was now a short girl with short blue hair that had a red streak in it. She had a horn on the center of her forehead and was wearing a relaxed white outfit with a sleeveless jacket. Her eyes were two different colors as well, one blue and the other red.

Mila Rose changed in a weird way. She now had dark skin, almost as dark as Yoruichi but light like Tia's. She was taller than Apache and Sun Sun, and had on a white skirt with a white shirt that showed skin in all the right places if you were Grimmjow or Stark. Even Ulquiorra was staring at her. Mila Rose watched as everyone was staring at her and wondered why until she felt a breeze. She looked to herself and saw what she was wearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She shouted as she stormed over toward the downed Ichigo. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him furiously in a comedic way. "Hey kid, why am I wearing this exposing outfit while everyone else gets to wear clothes that don't show much!?"

"Sorry bout that." Ichigo said in a groggy tone. "I was doing everyone one at a time while ya'll were in Kaizen Shimasu. Never did that many people before so it was taking a lot out of me. Hence the reason a lot of you are dressed so differently, and you were last. I was very tired when I got to you so I just threw something on you. Sorry."

Mila Rose was about to shout some more at the exhausted boy, but was stopped when Tia grabbed her by the shoulder and got her attention. Mila turned around and saw the soft expression on her idol's face. Mila couldn't stay angry and she let Ichigo down gently.

"So then, soul reaper-" Ulquiorra started but was quickly cut off by Ichigo waving his hand to him.

"Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm not a soul reaper." Ichigo said as he turned to them. "I may look like one but I'm not one of them. And I did kinda invade their world and tore through practically every single one of the strongest captains out of the entire Seireitei. Now they pretty much are gonna leave me alone as long as I don't attack them and help them stop a rouge soul reaper that wants to destroy everything by killing this guy called the Soul King and taking over his world. That would mean he would just take over everything and most likely destroy it all just because I guess."

The seven listened to Ichigo's explanation and couldn't understand why he did this to them. Ichigo saw their confused faces and explained in a different way.

"Alright listen. Aizen is a guy who uses people for his own uses and then gets rid of them when they're no longer useful to him." Ichigo started. "Just like how he would do to all of you. He would've turned you all into imperfect arrancars and used all of you. So I decided to beat him to the punch and find some of the strongest out of all of you so ya'll can help me stop him."

"So basically need your own army to battle his that he's starting to make." Lilinette started. "And that army is all of us."

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo shrugged. "If all of you are okay with no longer having to live with that hunger for souls, or live in this extremely depressing world anymore, you can all come to my world in the living world so ya'll can get stronger."

The seven were surprised that this boy they just met had basically said that they can leave with him and all they had to do was fight by his side. After a brief moment, Neliel stepped over to him and smiled.

"As long as I'm with my big sister, I'll be okay with this." She said as she stood next to Tia.

"We're coming too." Apache said as she, Sun Sun and Mila Rose went over and stood next to Tia as well.

"Guess we've got nothing else better to do." Stark started. "What do ya say Lilinette?"

Lilinette grinned and hopped on his shoulder. "This is gonna be way to good to pass up."

With that Stark and Lilinette joined them. They stepped next to Grimmjow who was grinning as he thought that they were gonna have really fun spars.

All eyes were now on Ulquiorra as he stood there. After a sigh he looked over and said. "Might as well, to see if I can fill this emptiness with something precious now." He walked over to them and Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, lets head back. Uryu, you ready?" Ichigo asked his cousin.

"Always." Uryu said as he stood in front of Ichigo.

They started to focus their reiatsu together and it brought up a portal back to Kisuke's shop. Ichigo motioned everyone to go through and they did. After they left, Uryu went in next followed by Ichigo last. They landed outside the shop where Kon was still in Ichigo's body.

"What the heck?" He said from where he was seated on the front porch. Kon saw Ichigo and Uryu land in front of them and saw their smiles at him. "So Ichigo," Kon started. "Who are all your guest?"

"These are some new friends we made Kon." Ichigo started. "They'll be helping us stop Aizen, and he won't know what hit him."

* * *

 **Another Chapter To This Story. Some Great News BTW, MY INTERNET IS BACK!**

 **Also, These 7 Aren't My Be All End All Picks Here, Just My Favorite Arrancar From The Winter War Arc. I Added The Whole Neliel And Tia Being Sisters Because It Kinda Makes Sense When You Think About It And Of Course I Added Mila Rose, Apache And Sun Sun.**

 **I Will Add More Arrancar Upon Request, All I Ask Is That When You Give Me Your Request That You Give A Suggestion On What You'd Want Them To Look Like. They Still Have To Have White Outfits, But Other Than That You Can Add Anything You Want To Them And I Will Write It And Put Your Name Down As The One Who Requested It. A Shout Out Basically.**

 **Arrancar That Are Off The Request Table: Yammy, Barragan, Szayel Aporro, Zommari, And Aaroniero Cause I've Got Something Special For Him.**

 **;)**

 **Also, I Have Been Thinking About Doing A Pairing Later On In This Story. And I Just Want To Know What You Guys Think. Yay Or Nay On That.**

 **Anyway, If You Like This Chapter Then Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story. Review Your Request To Who Else You Want To See Joining The Crew And I'll Get To Work On Putting Them In In The Next Chapter Or If On If You Think I Should Do A Pairing In This Story. Spoiler Alert, No IchigoxYoruichi, But Everyone Else Is Fair Game.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Vizards And The New Primera Espada

**Chapter 8: Vizards And New Primera Espada**

* * *

After they all landed in front of the shop and Ichigo got back into his body, he and Uryu showed everyone inside. Kon followed them while he was in a stuffed lion plushy. By the time they made it to the training grounds, Lilinette had him in her arms and kept him close to her chest. Kon wasn't complaining.

They all stepped down into the training grounds and all of the arrancar were in awe of this place.

"How in the hell does somebody hide a huge place like this without anyone noticing?" Apache asked to no one in particular.

"The coolest part about this place." Ichigo started to all of them. "Is that this place basically makes it so no spirit energy escapes this place. Meaning all of you can train here as hard as you want, and over there." Ichigo pointed to a large hot spring in the distance. "That hot spring heals all wounds, bruises, torn muscles, and pretty much all injuries that aren't life threatening."

They all looked around and were wondering only one last thing.

"Does that mean we have to sleep down here forever?" Stark asked Ichigo.

"Wouldn't doubt that." Ichigo said with a shrug. "But let me go back to soul society later after school and talk to Yoruichi and Kisuke to see if we can get you guys some beds and gigai's."

"Gi-what now?" Neliel asked him as she tilted her head.

"A gigai is something Kisuke makes so that a soul can enter it to mask and hide their reiatsu." Ichigo explained. "Kinda like how I just got back in my own body, but Kisuke will make gigai's for all of you that will hide your hollow energy."

With that Ichigo looked back at Uryu. "Wanna come with or stay here and train them when I leave?" Ichigo asked his cousin.

Uryu thought for a second and stopped when he snapped his fingers. "I'll stay and train them if you bring me back any object from the soul society. Okay?"

Uryu held out his fist and Ichigo fist bumped him and smiled.

"You got it dude." Ichigo said as he went back to the ladder and leapt up it.

Ichigo was back in the shop and decided to stretch before going to school. He grabbed his bag and headed out. It had been a very long day for him. Not only did he just threatened the thirteen court guard squad with death if they were to hurt his friends and family, he also went to Hueco Mundo and gathered more help. Then he improved them with Kaizen Shimasu and is now letting them live in the training grounds. Now he was gonna head back after school and convince Yoruichi and Kisuke to let them stay.

"Man, today really has been a day." Ichigo said after a sigh.

As he was walking though, he failed to notice two people in mid-air watching him from a very far distance. One was a man with short blonde hair and the other was a short girl with tied up blonde hair in ponytails. They watched as Ichigo walked through the crowds of people and the girl scoffed at him.

"You mean to tell me he's the key to us winning Shinji?" She asked.

"Yep." Shinji started as he took a swig of water from his bottle. "That kid is a game changer for everyone Hiyori. If we can convince him to help us, then we can end Aizen once and for all."

"Uh-huh, and how the hell are we even supposed to get to Hueco Mundo anyway?" Hiyori asked in an annoyed tone.

"Those hollows that he brought with him will be able to." Shinji started again with a cocky grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if this Ichigo kid was using them just to get there and back."

Hiyori shrugged and went back to watching the orange haired kid walk through the crowd. She saw him enter a school ground and walk across the grounds, until he saw some kids messing with another kid. Ichigo sighed and walked over to them. It was four boys messing with a girl with burnt orange hair.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he stopped behind one of the bullies that was the tallest one out of them.

The boy turned around and had some of the girls hair in his hands. "And what do you want, strawberry?" he asked with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head at the very mention of strawberries. There's only three people that could call him that, and two of them were dead a long time ago. Ichigo punched the boy in the gut and he dropped down to the ground. The other three boys looked at Ichigo and were scared at the look he was giving them. When Ichigo stepped closer, they stepped back.

"I see you guys messing with another kid here, and next time I won't be as nice." Ichigo said with that glare.

The boys ran away from him and the girl stood up to thank him. She smiled warmly at him and bowed for a second.

"Thank you so much." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, no problem. Those guys are jerks anyway." Ichigo started as he was about walk away.

"My name's-" She was cut off when Ichigo put a hand out to stop her.

"Orihime Inoue. I know, we're in the same homeroom class." Ichigo said. He walked away after a quick wave and entered the school.

"Alright Hiyori." Shinji started as he held up a bag full of school books to her. "You know what to do."

"Yeah." Hiyori said in a pissed off tone as she snatched the bag. "You owe me one big time for this Shinji."

Hiyori jumped down and landed on the roof of the school. She went through the exit and went to the classroom that Ichigo was in. The teacher stopped her from sitting down to introduce herself. Hiyori cringed at the idea of introducing herself when all she really needs to do is get close to Ichigo.

"Hey, my name is Hiyori Sarugaki." She started and bowed lightly before taking a seat next to Ichigo.

As class went on, Hiyori tried to talk to Ichigo a few times. Every time she would try though, Orihime or some other girl called Tatsuki or some other girls would interrupt. Apparently to Hiyori, Ichigo was kind of somewhat popular with girls at this school, but to her surprise when school had ended, Ichigo actually walked over to talk to her at the main entrance.

"Hey Hiyori." He said to her with a grin.

"Hey there Ichigo." Hiyori started as she looked around to make sure no one else would interrupt her. When nobody was in sight, Hiyori let out a sigh. "Ichigo, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Is it about my hollow?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

Hiyori was stunned by how he knew she would ask him that. She took a few steps back and was about to say something, but she was stopped when Ichigo started talking.

"It's okay Hiyori. I already know about you because your own hollow powers and soul reaper powers are a dead giveaway, but what I don't understand is why you're here." Ichigo said to her.

After hearing that, Hiyori relaxed and started looking around. "Follow me."

Ichigo shrugged and walked with her. They walked away from the school and started making their way to some of the old abandoned warehouses. They passed several and Ichigo could tell something was up since only one warehouse was protected by a very strong kido barrier. Nothing like Tessai's barriers but a very close second. They got to this and Hiyori tapped on the barrier.

"Hey we're back." Hiyori started. "Open up Hachi."

A part of the barrier opened up and the two walked inside. When they did, Ichigo felt like he was being watched from various angles. He looked around the dark room and his eyes finally adjusted to it. He saw seven other individuals sitting on the destroyed multiple levels of the warehouse.

"Well, well, well." Shinji started as he tilted his hat up to get a good look at him. "So then Ichigo Kurosaki, I take it that convincing you to come here wasn't all that difficult, eh?"

Ichigo shook his head after he finished looking at everyone. "Not really. I pretty much felt Hiyori's hollow then she told me to follow her, so I did."

"Really now?" Shinji asked, not expecting this kid to know any better.

"Pretty much. Now can we hurry whatever this is up so I can get going." Ichigo started. "I gotta get back to soul society real quick, and I really do hope you guys aren't trying to waste my time."

Everyone was confused. They knew about Ichigo going to the soul society a few nights ago, and they also knew he had an uncontrollable hollow inside him. Why would he want to go back there?

"Kid," Shinji started as he dropped down to ground level and started walking towards Ichigo. "You have no idea how this works do you? You need our help, and you should know why by now."

"I should?" Ichigo asked as he tilted his head.

"Your inner hollow." A girl on the second level in a school uniform said. "We know you posses one and we also know that it will tear apart your soul to take control of you. We were in the same boat a long time ago. We call ourselves Vizards."

"Oh wait a sec, you mean the tall me." Ichigo said getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, I'm good. Me and him have a very mutual agreement. He gets his own world in my inner world and free reign to do whatever he wants, and I get to use some of his powers when I need to. He even told me he has no interest in taking over my body, and I've got no reason not to believe him."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this. They were under the assumption that Ichigo was slowly losing control and most likely did when he was in soul society. To hear that his inner hollow had no interest in taking over was strange to hear. Ichigo noticed everyone's stunned stares and rolled his eyes. He had had enough of people being shocked at every little thing that he would say, so he just shook his head and turned away.

"Well if that was it I'm gonna go now." He looked at Hiyori. "I'm just gonna assume you're not coming to school anymore, so it was nice meeting you. And all of you." He gave a grin that sent a cold chill through everyone. "Now that I know what all of you look like and how all of your hollows feel like, I'll know if any of you attack anybody that I cared about. His eyes changed to that dark color just like before. **"And I'll know just how to find you and make wish you never bothered to sway me over with this crap."**

Everyone got the message there same as the captains did. Ichigo went back to normal and smiled. He waved before leaving the Vizards to ponder their next step in getting Ichigo to their side.

Ichigo walked all the way back to the shop and went down into the training grounds where he saw every arrancar breathing heavily, swords drawn and all taking on Uryu. Uryu had his bow out and was getting ready to fire a white arrow again until he saw Ichigo standing at the ladder. Ichigo waved and Uryu drew back his bow and waved back. The arrancar noticed and turned to see Ichigo picking up Kon and taking out his mod soul. He swallowed the pill and was in his soul reaper form now. When they saw him approach they tensed up, thinking that they would have to fight both of them now.

"I'm not here to train right now guys, ya'll can take a rest real quick." Ichigo said to them all.

There was an almost collective sigh of relief as they all went to where the hot spring was to heal up.

Ichigo went to Uryu and Uryu had a look Ichigo has seen multiple times before.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked while rolling his eyes.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Uryu started. "What took you?"

"There was a new student named Hiyori that took me to the old warehouses out of town." Ichigo started. He got a very odd sensation that he was being stared at again and turned to see the women staring at him when he said that sentence. They were staring intently and Ichigo just motioned them away. When they left, he turned back to Uryu and continued. "She wanted me to join her group called the Vizards, and I think they want me to help them stop Aizen."

"What exactly is a Vizard?" Uryu asked him.

"I'm gonna assume it's the opposite of an arrancar. Instead of a hollow that's given soul reaper powers, it's a soul reaper given hollow powers." Ichigo said to his cousin.

"So what did you say to them anyway?" Uryu asked.

"I basically said no cause they assumed that my own inner hollow was trying to take control of my body."

"But he's not." Uryu tilted his head.

"I know, but apparently they didn't." Ichigo continued. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the soul society now to talk to Kisuke and Yoruichi about our guest. Be back later."

Uryu and Ichigo fist bumped and Ichigo went out to find the afro reaper again. When he did, he asked him nicely this time to open the Senkaimon to the Seireitei again. The afro reaper agreed and Ichigo rushed through the tunnel all the way to the light at the end. He found himself falling near squad eleven and landed in a training ground in front of, no surprise, Kenpachi who was the only guy standing. Everyone else had been knocked out. Kenpachi looked down to Ichigo and grinned.

"So, you ready for round two?" Kenpachi said as he lifted the kendo sword.

Ichigo flashed past him and went out the entrance as soon as Kenpachi hit the ground. There was now a crater in the training grounds and Kenpachi was seething at the fact Ichigo didn't want to fight him.

Ichigo walked along to the squad four barracks and felt Yoruichi and Kisuke along with Kuukaku and Tessai sitting in near the pond of squad four. Ichigo went inside and followed their energy until he was at the door leading outside. He opened it and the four noticed him walk in.

"Ichigo," Kisuke started as he smiled to the boy. "Well you're back a lot earlier than we expected."

Ichigo smiled and sat his zanpakuto's on a bench before walking over to sit next to Yoruichi and Kuukaku. "It wasn't all that hard really."

"Oh really now?" Yoruichi asked with a devious grin. "You did go to school after you went right?"

Ichigo nodded to her then gave her a familiar look that told her that he wanted something.

"Okay." Yoruichi started. "What's up?"

"I found and improved seven hollows in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"Nice work." Kisuke said as he too a cup of sake and started drinking it.

"Yeah, now they're kinda in the training grounds and need a place to stay and Gigai's." Ichigo said quickly, causing Kisuke to do a spit take near Tessai.

"So you basically came back to ask permission for them to stay?" Kuukaku asked her nephew.

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo answered her with a smile.

"Well I'm okay with it as long as you keep them in line, Ichigo." Yoruichi said to him with a smile.

They all looked at Kisuke who had a look of defeat on his face. "Alright, I'll allow them to stay in the training grounds and It'll take me awhile to make Gigai's that are attuned to hollow energy, but I'll try after we get out of here in a few days." He smiled at Ichigo and this caused Ichigo to smile back at him.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo started again as he remembered what happened earlier. "This girl at school named Hiyori wanted me to join her and seven others that they call Vizards earlier today."

Hearing that name brought up some good and bad memories for the trio. Kuukaku had no idea who that was but noticed that the trio did.

"So care to explain who this Hiyori girl is Kisuke." Kuukaku started. "Oh, was she hot to you Ichigo?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Hiyori used to be part of my squad back when I was a captain." Kisuke started. "She and those other seven you met Ichigo used to be soul reapers and some were even captains. Thanks to Aizen though, they were experimented on and developed an inner hollow that would try and take over their bodies. They went through some kind of process to tame their hollows, but they don't have full control over them. If they're going to get involved Ichigo, then you need to be extra careful. Just like Aizen right now, they don't mind waiting a long time for their own plans to come together."

Ichigo nodded and was now wondering just how his life and the lives of those he wants to protect will change over the years now.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Three Days Later**_

Aizen was sitting in his throne with the Hogyoku deep into his chest. He had to change his plans after not only losing his left arm and Tousen, but also after seeing that Ichigo far exceeded his own power and was now the greatest threat to his plans. The very thought of Ichigo was enough to make Aizen's blood boil. To him, a human has no right to wield that kind of power that can even harm him. The very thought was preposterous. As Aizen continued to think of how Ichigo halted his plans, a man with pink hair and yellow eyes behind his glasses walked in.

"Lord Aizen." He started with a bow.

"Status Szayel." Aizen said to him.

Szayel rose up and started. "Lord Gin will recover, but his condition is very odd my lord, same with yourself, despite the Hogyoku."

Aizen rose an eyebrow at Szayel's words. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that Ichigo Kurosaki's Koroshimasu has a lasting effect on the victim." Szayel pushed up his glasses. "It appears that no matter how many times I try and heal Gin's body, he does indeed heal, but then his body regresses back to its original state. I theorize that Kurosaki's attack is indeed meant to perform its namesake, but if someone were to survive it, their body will stay in that state, forever."

Hearing this made Aizen hate the boy even more. He was visibly seething in front of his eighth espada. Szayel was very nervous at the sight of Aizen's rage.

"Not only has the boy halted my plans, taken my first, third, forth and sixth espadas, but he has also injured me beyond any normal means of repair." With every statement, Aizen's spiritual pressure flared up, pinning Szayel to the ground.

"L-l-l-lord A-Aizen." Szayel was barely able to speak. Aizen saw this and lightened his spiritual pressure so the espada could at least speak. "We have also found potentially new espadas out in Hueco Mundo my lord." Szayel said quickly. "One of them is here as we speak."

Aizen stood up and looked to the door with an angered look. "Then bring her to me, now."

Szayel nodded and sonidoed out of the room. Aizen relaxed a little and sat back down, wondering just how to defeat this boy in a permanent solution. As he was thinking, Szayel sonidoed back into the room with a short, dark skinned woman standing next to him. She wore a standard white outfit but hers had no sleeves to her arms, showing off more of her mocha skin. She had short white hair and a strange mask that was on the side of her skull. She had a wakazashi in a black sheath on her lower back and she had a very bored expression on her face. Almost as if she wasn't impressed by Aizen's appearance. That changed when she felt his flared spiritual pressure press down on her. She fell to the ground and Aizen lightened his pressure on her. She looked up at him as he flashed down to her.

"Stand up." He ordered. Not wanting to feel that kind of energy again, she did as instructed. "What's your name?"

"Nyx Nightstalker, sir." She said in an almost deep like tone.

Aizen could feel her immense spirit energy and could tell that she easily surpassed Stark's power. Aizen smirked at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. He reached out to her forehead and tapped her. She felt a strange sensation where Aizen touched her. When she could regain her senses again, she looked at Aizen again with a questioning look.

"Now, Nyx Nightstalker, you are my first espada." Aizen said to her.

Nyx gasped. She had no idea that she would be put in this kind of position so soon. "Then what do you wish for me to do, Lord Aizen?" She said with a bow.

"So far, I only have a second, fifth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth espada." Aizen started. "You are now their leader, but you answer to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." She answered in respect.

Curios, Aizen asked her. "Who were you before you died?"

"A captain of my military unit, sir. I failed to safe them and myself, and I will not allow that to happen here." Nyx answered.

"Hmm." Aizen hummed. "Then I expect you to find a third, forth and sixth espada before my plans can continue."

"It will be done sir." Nyx bowed and sonidoed out of the room.

Szayel watched the whole ordeal and now watched as Aizen sat back down in his throne. Szayel walked up to him and waited for instructions.

"Keep an eye on her and everything Szayel." Aizen said.

"My Lord?" Szayel asked in a confused tone.

Suddenly, the Hogyoku glowed brightly and started covering Aizen in some kind of white/purple substance. Before it encased him, Aizen spoke once more to Szayel.

"The Hogyoku's will is stronger than any mere human's attack. It will heal me for a time. It could take a few years before I am fully restored, and until I come back, I am leaving both you, Gin and Nyx in charge. Is that clear Szayel?" Aizen said to him.

"It will be an honor my lord." Szayel said with a bow before Aizen was completely encased. "I will not fail you my lord."

* * *

 **Yay. Another Chapter Down. Big Props To draconesthewalker For His OC, Nyx Nightstalker. Hope I Did Her Justice For Ya. **

**Now, I Do Have Ideas For The Third, Forth And Sixth Espadas, But If You Guys Wanna Give Me Some Of Your Own Characters Like** **draconesthewalker Did, Then All You Have To Do Is Review Or Message Me The Characters Name, Looks In Detail, Powers And Abilities, And The Release Form They Have. Whatever Other Backstory You Want To Add Is Completely Up To You And If You Do Add A Backstory, Something Simple That I Can Easily Gloss Over Is What I Would Want. If You Do Add More Though, Know That I Won't Say Every Single Bit Of It. The Choice Of What Happens To Them Later In The Story Is Completely Up To You. If You Want Me To Kill Them Off Or Have Them Switch Sides, Then Message Me, Don't Send To The Review Board, Cause Then Everyone Will See It.**

 **Anyway The Next Chapter Will Be Having A Time Skip In It And Won't Be Posted Till Next Week So I Can Get Your Characters In And Write Them In In The Next Chapter If Any.**

 **Also, Pairings Are Still On The Table, And Since The Time Skip Will Make Ichigo Older, Ya'll Can Send In Your Request Ideas For A Pairing. It Doesn't Have To Be Ichigo And Someone BTW.**

 **If You Enjoyed This Chapter Then Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story, Review To Send In Your OC Espadas And They're Abilities, Looks, And Powers.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. As Time Goes

**Chapter 9: As Time Goes**

* * *

 _ **Four Years Later, Karakura Town**_ **(AN: I Know, 4 Years Again, Very Original. I Know)**

 **"Gloria Fortis Miles - Glory Of A Brave Soldier (It's Latin)"**

 **"Minotaur Rugido del Inferno - Roar, Minotaur Of Hell (Obviously Spanish)"**

Ichigo was a fifteen year old now. He now looked like his hollow, minus the pale skin, different color eyes, and ridiculously long hair. He was sleeping soundly in his bed at the shop when something strange caught his noses attention.

As he woke up to the smell of something burning, he could only assume who it was. With a sigh, Ichigo grabbed the band that he puts in his hair and tied it up the way he normally did. Now that he was older, his hair had went from his upper back all the way to his lower back when tied up, and to his thighs when let down. After he tied his hair up and got on a grey shirt, Ichigo left his room and found out just who was out front near the grill Kisuke only used for celebrations.

"What are you doing Orihime?" Ichigo asked the burnt orange haired girl who was grilling some kind of 'meat' on the grill.

She turned to him and smiled warmly. "Oh, sorry Ichigo. I just wanted to see if I could grill or at the very least cook my special meat."

Ichigo walked over to the grill and grabbed the tongs. He took the meat off the grill and held it up to her in confusion. Even if it was burnt, Ichigo could usually tell what kind of food it used to be, but with Orihime and her mystery food, it was always hard to tell. Ichigo shook his head and placed the meat on a plate that was on the table.

"So are you ready to go to school Ichigo?" She asked him.

Ichigo looked back inside and saw that the clock only read six o two am, almost two hours before class starts.

"Not really Orihime. Still gotta get dressed, eat breakfast and fix up the shop." Ichigo said to her.

"MY GRILL!" Kisuke screamed out as he and everyone else stood next to the doorway.

Yoruichi was laughing at Kisuke's misfortunes while Tessai simply shook his head and went back inside to cook breakfast. Laughing along with Yoruichi were Grimmjow, Apache, Mila Rose, Neliel, and even Sun Sun smirked at Kisuke's reaction. Tia, Ulquiorra and Lilinette were helping Tessai with the cooking at this point and Stark was still in his bed asleep in the training grounds. Other than Stark, every other arrancar was in their Gigai's. The only one that didn't look fully normal in their Gigai was Ulquiorra, and it was just his skin still being pale.

"Well we got two hours, so you might as well stay for breakfast I guess." Ichigo said to Orihime while he walked past her.

"That's nice and all, but I gotta meet up with Tatsuki before classes start." Orihime turned to everyone and bowed, she then turned to Kisuke and bowed to him as he was kneeling in front of his grill. "Sorry about the grill, but Yoruichi did say you'd be okay with me using it anytime."

Kisuke immediately turned to her and gave her a glare. She continued to laugh at him nonetheless.

Orihime turned and walked away from the shop, and Ichigo merely smirked and shook his head to Kisuke's hilarious reaction. He walked past everyone and went to his room to get dressed. Once he entered the room and was about to pull off his shirt, he looked right at his closet and stopped undressing. Ichigo went to the closet door and opened it to see Kon holding a camera in his stuffed hands. He looked up at Ichigo and was shuddering at the almost deathly look he was giving him.

"Sorry!" Kon yelled out as he tried and failed to get to the door.

Ichigo grabbed him by his head and took the digital camera. He cycled through the shots to see images of himself without his shirt on, showing off his toned body. Ever since he turned fourteen, almost every single female, whether she was in his school, a soul reaper, or even an arrancar, they were instantly attracted to his muscular body. Only Yoruichi and Kuukaku, who just teases him about it and tells him take advantage to revitalize the Shiba clan, were the only two that didn't think of him that way. At first, Ichigo thought it was pretty annoying to be sought after by almost every woman that he ran into, but as time went on, he started to tease his friends and actually started to enjoy it.

Ichigo looked back at Kon and smirked at him. "Let me guess, Mila and Apache?"

"Even Lilinette." Kon said. For four years, Kon and Lilinette started to become friends. Mainly because she thought he was the cutest thing in the entire world and he thought she was super cute.

"Alright." Ichigo let Kon go and handed him the camera. "You can take three, but when you're done I'm taking that camera. Don't want this body all over the place now do I."

Ichigo took off his shirt and Kon took the pictures of him. Once he finished, Ichigo took the camera and smiled at the pictures. He looked back at Kon and gave him a thumbs up.

"You really are gettin better with taking pictures." Ichigo started as he put his school shirt on followed by the pants. "You tell those three that if they want this back, they're gonna have to spar me for it."

Kon nodded and walked out of the door. Ichigo shook his head again and smiled at the thought those three will have when Kon tells them the bad news. Ichigo stretched a little then went to the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready.

"Good morning Ichigo." Ulquiorra started with a quick glance before going back to the dishes. It was very strange four years ago when Ulquiorra found out that he was actually a pretty great cook. He was usually the one who would cook along with Tessai. The two even had a contest to see whose food was better. It was close, but Ulquiorra won in the end by popular vote.

"Mornin Ulquiorra. How you doin today?" Ichigo asked as he went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"Fine." Ulquiorra answered. "I'm assuming Orihime had a hand in the grill being the way it is now?"

"Yep." Ichigo answered after he took a swig of water. "I swear she's one of the nicest and sweetest girls at school, but jeez she seriously can't cook at all."

That statement caused Ulquiorra to crack one of his rare grins. Whenever Ichigo could get him to show some emotion, he always considered it a major victory. Ichigo sat at the table and started to relax a bit, until an all too familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I see you guys had some interesting time spent without me." Uryu said while standing in the doorway and looking back out to the grill.

Ichigo got up and fist bumped his cousin before explaining just what happened. Uryu shook his head and grinned at what Orihime had done to the grill. She always did have a strange sense of taste. After Ichigo explained, the two sat down at the table and started to talk about school stuff, until Ulquiorra made his presence known by bringing some rice balls out to them.

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Ichigo thanked as Ulquiorra nodded to him slightly.

"Thank you for the food." Uryu added. Ulquiorra nodded to him as well and walked back to the kitchen with Tessai.

 _ **An Hour And A Half Later**_

"HEY, YOU ALL READY YET OR WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted down the trap door.

"We'll be up in a few seconds." Lilinette called out from below.

Ever since Ichigo and Uryu had started going to high school and very stranger hollow sightings appeared all around the city, Kisuke and Yoruichi thought that it would be a good idea to send some of the arrancar out to the school as students. The only ones that go are Tia, Mila, Sun Sun, Apache, Neliel, Lilinette and Grimmjow. Convincing the girls to go was actually easier than the two thought initially, it was Grimmjow that took time to convince. Speaking of Grimmjow, he was already ready to go, he was just lying on the ground in the front of the shop.

Ichigo scoffed and turned to leave the shop where Uryu was waiting for them. When he stepped outside, that was when they climbed out of the hatch and left the shop with them. Ichigo smirked at them and shook his head, earning several scowls to him, especially from Mila, Apache and Lilinette. Kon had told them about the camera.

"Alright, lets go." Ichigo said as they started walking to school

It didn't take them long to reach it. Once they went inside, most of them went their separate ways with only Ichigo, Uryu and Tia being in the same class. They sat pretty much together with Tia sitting beside Ichigo and Uryu in front of them both. Orihime was also in the same class as them along with Chad, but they sat on the other side of the room.

Class went on as usual with nothing interesting happening. When it was break time, they all went to the roof for lunch. As they all talked about, Ichigo's thoughts suddenly went back to one person. The only other person who he had ever wished death on and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Aizen.

 _ **Las Noches**_

"Another day, another chance to train." Nyx said as she walked down a long hallway.

For four years, she has only been allowed outside into Hueco Mundo to really test her powers a handful of times by Gin. Despite being in a more permanent state of injury, he was still able to give out orders to the espadas and imperfect arrancars. Even though it has been four years, Gin's burnt body still will never heal to its normal state. Because of this, Szayel had a theory that as long as Ichigo Kurosaki was still alive, then the effects of his Koroshimasu will never fade away.

Today was going to be another of the few times Nyx would be allowed out to grow stronger. She finally reached the gates to leave Las Noches and felt very relaxed now. As she was about to take one step outside, she felt an all too familiar presence fast approaching. She ducked her head and avoided a massive broad sword. The man holding it landed outside and held his massive blade over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DRAXUS!?" Nyx shouted out as she raised her head to meet the man's deathly grin.

The man stood tall, towering over the Primera Espada with very little ease. His long red and black hair was swaying just out of the way of his deathly piercing red eyes. He had on a white outfit with no shirt under his jacket and torn up looking pants. He had multiple black and red streaks going across his clothing and his mask was on part of the right side of his neck. Speaking of necks, on the left side of his neck was a black number three.

"I see that burnt up bastard finally let you out here to have a fuckin real training session huh." Draxus said in a gruff voice. He raised his massive red broad sword and was about to swing down, when Nyx grabbed his arm and flung him away from the entrance of Las Noches. The gates closed and Nyx Sonidoed over to him.

"You certainly do have a massive set to attack a superior Espada, Draxus Kahn." Nyx Said with a stern scowl on her face.

There was a short rumble before the broad sword came out of the sand and Nyx had to jump back. Draxus popped up and stared at her with a very deadly grin.

"I don't give a shit about superiority or any of that shit." He started as he held his broad sword up. "I didn't care as a mercenary, no reason for me to care now." He sonidoed toward her and she brought out her wakazashi to parry him.

"Fine." Nyx started as she took her stance. "Lets get this over with Draxus."

Draxus' grin was at its widest. He rushed straight at her and swung his broad sword relentlessly at her. Nyx simply blocked every oncoming attack with ease and noticed that he was charging his black cero in his hand. Nyx was about to sonido away but Draxus held onto her wakazashi with his free hand and threw up his broad sword to charge his cero in that hand. Knowing that she was at an impasse, Nyx decided to stop messing around now.

"Gloria, fortis miles." She said in a calm tone. Draxus jumped back as he grabbed his sword and saw the white energy circle around her.

"Now we're talkin." Draxus whispered to himself.

The white energy dissipated and Nyx was now in an all black outfit and her wakazashi was now a full, black katana. She looked almost the same, except she now had a feral look in her eyes and she released her crushing spirit energy. Any hollow that was close enough to feel it ran as fast as they could away from her out of the forced fear she emits.

Draxus hadn't moved, instead he raised his broad sword up and stabbed it into the ground. As he held the tip of the handle, he started saying his release.

"Minotaur rugido del Inferno." A circle of fire encased his broadsword and later, encased him as well. When the fire dissipated, he stood in his full minotaur form. He was covered in blood red fur and had black streaks along his back. He stood up even taller than he was before and had a massive, black double sided axe in his hands.

He snorted at her and was about to attack same as she was, until they both felt an unbelievable spiritual pressure from inside Las Noches. They stopped and looked to the palace then back to each other. Nyx reverted back to her normal self and sheathed her wakazashi.

"Today is now the day that Lord Aizen finally rises again." She started. "We will finish this later."

Draxus dropped his form and the two went back inside Las Noches. Once inside, they could feel the pressure intensify the closer they got to the source. They entered the espada meeting room which was adjacent to the throne room where Aizen still was. When they were inside, they saw the other Espada sitting in their places. Nyx and Draxus sat int their chairs and could still feel the intense pressure building.

"So."Nnoitra started with a struggled smug grin. "I assume you two had fun outside?"

"Shut it Nnoitra, before I end you right here right now." Draxus struggled to say.

"Enough. Both of you." Nyx cut through to them. "Lord Aizen is here."

As soon as she said that, the pressure stopped and the doors opened to reveal a fully healed Aizen. He now had much longer hair and was now in some kind of one piece outfit that had the Hogyoku in the center of his chest. His eyes were now completely purple, same as the Hogyoku, and his pupils were light blue. He looked around the table and had a smirk on his face the entire time. His very presence was jarring for all ten of the Espada.

Aizen sat down at the end of the table and saw that all eyes were on him still. He grinned and looked straight to Nyx.

"I see you've gathered quite a strong number of new Espada, Nyx. I'm very impressed." Aizen said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen." Nyx said with a bow out of respect.

"Now then." Aizen started again while looking back to the other Espada. "On to more pressing issues. My plans to overthrow the Soul King are now back in motion, and with my newfound bond to the Hogyoku, the soul society will not stand a chance against me." His grin quickly left him and an almost dark aura could be felt by everyone in the room. "There's only one very troublesome and annoying problem to my plans. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone in the room knew exactly who he was and they knew just how powerful he was back when he was a kid. They knew that it was he who caused Aizen to be in his comatose healing state and Gin's permanent burns.

"What would you have us do Lord Aizen?" Nyx spoke up.

"For now, nothing." Aizen started as he tried to calm himself down at the memory of a child besting him. "For now, what has to happen next is for us to plan our true assault on Karakura town. But before we do that, we must find a way to neutralize Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the only one who exceeds my power now, and he must be dealt with."

Aizen looked back out to his Espadas and leaned back in his chair. "Szayel, meet me in the labs with your reports on everyone in the Seireitei right now. The rest of you are dismissed."

They all got up and left with exception of Szayel. He walked over to Aizen and they both went into the labs. Once there, Aizen took a seat in front of the consoles.

"So far my lord, there has been a severe increase in reiatsu in multiple individuals these pass four years." Szayel started. "Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki displayed his Bankai-"

"How many times has he released his Bankai after that day?" Aizen interrupted. He was crushing the arms of the chair slowly at the very mention of Ichigo's name.

"I've monitored him to the best of my abilities my lord, but he has only truly used it just on that day." Szayel said in a nervous tone.

"Then we must force him to use it again so I can be prepared when I face him again." Aizen said as he calmed down again. "Anything else that the human has been doing?"

"He was reached out by Shinji Hirako, some time when he returned." Szayel said nervously.

Aizen actually perked up from hearing that news to Szayel surprise. "Then that means he still has trouble controlling his hollow. Good. Now I know exactly how to neutralize him." Aizen's arrogant grin returned to him.

"Would you wish to know the progress of the Seireitei forces my lord?" Szayel started again.

Aizen breathed in slowly and grinned at him. "Not now Szayel. That will be all for now."

Szayel bowed and left the labs. Aizen continued to sit where he was and grinned at the new piece of information he has about the boy.

"Now then, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will tear you apart from the inside out." Aizen said with a slight sneer at the end.

 ** _Unknown_**

"This isn't good." A female voice started in a nervous tone. "Why is he like this?"

"I don't know." Another female voice said, only in a slightly higher pitch. "He was never like this before. Did that guy really rile him up that much?"

"Hard to tell." The other female voice started again. "But if this Ichigo Kurosaki kid was able to make Aizen rash and desperate for revenge, then we might have to reconsider our options. And you know just what I mean."

"I know." The higher voice started again. "I just don't know if it'll be necessary in the end."

* * *

 **This Is A Short Chapter For The Sole Purpose Of Me Showing Ya'll That I Have Another Espada Courtesy Of YeagerMeister31. Thanks For Draxus Khan. And To Also Show The Time Skip And The Idea Of The Pairings That I WILL Be Putting In. So Far The Only Ones I've Gotten From Most To Least Have Been:**

 **IchigoXTia**

 **IchigoXNeliel**

 **IchigoXTiaXNeliel**

 **IchigoXYoruichi Which Is NOT HAPPENING AT ALL!**

 **And Finally IchigoXTatsuki Which Tatsuki Along With Most Of The School Kids ,Other Than Chad And Orihime, Will Only Be Here On Occasion.**

 **Ya'll Do Know That Ichigo Isn't The Only Guy Here, Right? Be That As It May, I Decided To Write That Ladies Really Like His Body, So I Guess I'll Keep The Pairings Suggestions Open Till Sunday Or Something.**

 **I Only Need Two More OC Espada Now. I Have Two Concepts I'll Do If I Don't Get Anything By Sunday. If You Want Your OC To Be In This Story, Then You Know What To Do.**

 **Anyway, If You Liked This Chapter Then Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story. Leave Your Thoughts And OC Characters In The Review Section.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. Nyx's Message

**Chapter 10: Nyx's Message**

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, the group began the walk back home and Uryu broke off from them to head home. As the rest made it back to the shop, Ichigo felt a familiar energy inside and ginned. He ran inside and found just who it was sitting in front of Yoruichi and drinking a cup sake.

"Kuukaku!" Ichigo yelled out nearly starling his aunt.

Kuukaku looked up and smiled at her nephew. She put the cup down and stood up. "Ichigo, so good to see my favorite nephew again."

They hugged each other for a bit, causing Yoruichi to chuckle under her breath. Kuukaku broke off the hug and motioned for Ichigo to join them for some sake. Yoruichi deadpanned at her, cause she knew Ichigo well enough to know that he wasn't much of a sake type of guy.

"So what brings you here anyway Kuukaku?" Ichigo asked her as he sat in between his aunt and his adoptive mother.

"Meh." Kuukaku shrugged at the question. "Just came by to see you guys I guess. It's been kinda boring back home, so I just decided to use the senkaimon to come here and do something I guess." She had leaned back and rested on her hands at this point and had a look that Ichigo hasn't seen since the first time they met.

"Uh huh." Yoruichi started as she took a swig from her cup of sake. She placed it down and looked over to her friend. "Kuukaku, I think it's time you showed him."

Ichigo didn't know what she was talking about. He looked back over to his aunt who rose back up. She looked over at Ichigo with a saddened look and sighed. "I can't really say much for you Ichigo, but I don't think that I'm really ready to look at that again."

"Look at what?" Ichigo asked her, still not knowing just what was going on.

Kuukaku sighed again and looked back at Yoruichi. The dark skinned woman smiled a genuine smile to her friend and nodded. Kuukaku looked at her nephew once again. "Ichigo. I want to show you the Shiba graveyard."

Ichigo was surprised by what he was just told. Kuukaku and Ganju usually made sure that Ichigo didn't know much about his family from his fathers side. Even when he would ask the two as a kid, they would deflect the question with something else.

"Alright then." Ichigo said to her with a soft smile.

That reassured her and she stood up along with her nephew. Yoruichi even stood up as well and followed them to the trapdoor. When they went down, they caught everyone else's attention. The three went to Kisuke's senkaimon and Yoruichi opened it. Before they went through, Ichigo used his combat pass he got from Ukitake a year ago to go into his soul reaper form. Neliel caught his body and placed it down on one of the beds. Ichigo informed them of where he was going and left with Kuukaku and Yoruichi. They went through the dark tunnel until they were in a bright field in the soul society. For Ichigo, it's been a year since the last time he was here. Last time it involved these people called Bounts that tried to destroy the Seireitei for reasons Ichigo thought were pretty stupid to start out with.

The three went over to a hilltop that had a graveyard that was covered from the sky by the trees. Ichigo looked around an only noticed five graves at first, but that changed when Kuukaku pointed out the other graves. Ichigo looked around and saw multiple graves now, some even had pictures on them of that person.

"This is the Shiba graveyard." Kuukaku started with a lump in her throat. It had been a long time since she's been here, and some of those old wounds would never truly heal.

Ichigo looked around and sighed since he didn't know a single one of these people, his family. He walked around the graves, taking in the faces of Shiba from the past he would never meet until he stopped at one grave in particular. He looked at the picture intently and noticed that this man looked vaguely similar to him just with short black hair.

"Who's he?" Ichigo asked as he continued to stare at the picture.

Kuukaku walked up to Ichigo and looked at the picture. When she saw it, she had to stop herself from bursting into tears in front of Ichigo. After the two met four years ago, Kuukaku made a promise that she would never let her family see her like that ever again.

Kuukaku regained her composure and sighed. "That's Kaien. My other older brother."

"He was my other uncle?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at the picture.

"Yes. He was the second oldest out of the four of us, and he was a lieutenant before he died." Kuukaku started. "From what the reports told me, this hollow that had possessed his wife earlier that day, had possessed him. Rukia Kuchiki is the one that killed him, and freed him in the process."

Ichigo stood there as he listened to what his aunt had just told him. He had met Rukia before, and whenever she and a few more soul reapers came to the world of the living for patrols and preparations, the two would talk to each other. He always wondered why she had taken a liking to him, now he knew why. This was her way of penance.

Yoruichi made sure to stay out of this family moment. Despite having raised Ichigo for eight years now, she would be very much out of place in the graveyard of his real family. The thought of her not being a part of that family made her look down to the ground in sadness. After everything she's done for him, she still only felt like a caretaker than an actual mother, and that thought terrified her.

 ** _Hueco Mundo_**

Nyx had been in her chambers after the meeting with the returning Lord Aizen. She was restless since he showed back up and had commended her on assembling and training the espada in his absence. She knew that he had a plan to use Ichigo's inner hollow to his advantage, but she could only wait and that was making her uneasy.

"I can't take this." She said in an annoyed tone before leaving her room.

She walked along the halls to leave and head into the sands of Las Noches before she pumped into the fourth espada. Another woman but with dark hair and eyes. She had fair skin, was wearing a standard white outfit with no openings on it, and her mask fragment was only her left eye in the shape of a crow's eye.

"Karasu." Nyx started to the woman. "What is it?"

"Just passing by, Nyx." Karasu started in an upbeat tone. "What's wrong with you? You seem on edge."

"It's the waiting that's killing me. I'm heading outside to blow off some steam. If Lord Aizen requests my presence again inform me Karasu, understood." Nyx said to her.

"Got it." Karasu answered with a shrug as she walked off.

Nyx started walking as well and made her way back outside of Las Noches once again. This time, Draxus wasn't going to get the drop on her if he did decide to come out and face her again. She unsheathed her short sword and just started to slash at the air, causing a shockwave with every swing. This was her way of calming herself down from anxiety that she had toward any of her duties as a leader, and it always went back to this Ichigo Kurosaki. She didn't know who he was or what he even looked like at all, but all she knew was that he was her enemy and that meant he had to be eliminated.

As she swung her blade faster and with more and more power behind each strike, she failed to notice that she was being watched by two hollows from far off. They were both Vasto Lorde type hollows and both almost looked the same. They had on full, skeletal like outfits in two different colors. One had dark armor, the other was yellow. They also both had long hair that matched their armor, pale white skin and masks that looked almost the same. The mask they had looked like some kind of demon with sharp teeth and a horns and markings going down the eyes. The yellow one had half of that mask on the left side of her face with a yellow marking while the dark one had it on her right side with a dark marking. The two were on top of a sand dune watching her intently as she swung he blade with greater and greater force. The two were in awe of her power and were surprised when she suddenly stopped. They watched her as she panted a bit before disappearing.

 **"Where did she-"** The yellow one started before a sword touched the back of her neck.

The dark one was about to get up until she was brought down by a foot on her back. Try as she might, she couldn't move.

"Who are you two, and why shouldn't I just kill you for spying on the Primera espada like this?" Nyx started in a pissed off tone. She was not in the mood for two Vasto Lorde trying to make an impression on her expense.

 **"We were just looking."** The yellow one started in a panicked tone. Some of her yellow spirit energy started to leak from her body.

"Try anything, and I'll end the both of you. Understood?" Nyx said as she pressed her sword harder on the yellow ones neck and stepped harder on the dark ones back.

This caused the dark one to yelp in pain for a second. The yellow one tried to suppress her energy, but after hearing the dark ones cry of pain, her energy flared up, causing Nyx to sonido away. Nyx stood away for a second as the yellow one was checking on her other half.

 **"Are you okay?"** She asked in a concerned tone as she helped the dark one up to her feet.

 **"Yeah, just a little sore now."** The dark one said as she looked at Nyx. **"We're sorry for startling you, but we're looking for our brother."**

"And why should I care?" Nyx started, until she suddenly remembered a past failure she had as a human that caused two siblings to lose their brother that was under her command. She sighed at the memory and looked at the two again. "Alright fine. What's his name?" Nyx sheathed her blade and asked the question in an annoyed tone.

 **"His name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."** The dark one started, causing Nyx to gasp at the two. **"The last time we saw him, he was crying over us and our parents."**

 **"We don't want to see our big brother cry, ever."** The yellow one said while trying to hold back tears.

"What are your names?" Nyx asked while trying to keep her jaw from becoming permanently on the ground.

 **"I'm Karin."** The dark one said.

 **"And I'm Yuzu."** The other said after.

Nyx started to think of the perfect strategy that she had to report back to Aizen immediately.

"Come with me you two." Nyx started as she walked back to Las Noches. "You both must be tired from spending your lives out here."

The two followed Nyx back to Las Noches and were confused by the sudden change to day compared to the outsides night. They walked in to the large building and made their way through multiple hallways until they found themselves in a throne room with Aizen sitting down on his throne.

"Lord Aizen." Nyx started with a bow.

"Nyx." Aizen started while giving the other two a look over. "And Who might these two be?"

"These two are Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, sir." Nyx started, seeing Aizen's eyes light up with an almost wonderful look.

He flashed down to the three, startling Yuzu and Karin, and looked over both of them with closer inspection. He was clearly fascinated by the two. Not only have they been Vasto Lorde just waiting to be powerful arrancar, but somehow they were almost two halves of one whole being entirely. It was very interesting.

Aizen placed a hand on each of them and the Hogyoku started to glow again. Karin and Yuzu were startled at first, but then they both felt a massive surge of energy flowing through them both. They glowed their respective colors for a short time. Aizen took his hand off of both of them and glowing stopped. The two now looked more human than before and their mask fragments were now just their respective eye now. They still had long hair too. They were also both naked.

"Menoly, Loly." Aizen said as two female arrancar came inside and went to him. "Please be kind and get these two clothes to wear."

"Yes Lord Aizen." They both said as they led the two out of the throne room.

When they were clearly far enough out of earshot, Aizen started to cackle maniacally. This startled Nyx heavily since she never saw Aizen this way before.

"This is truly a blessing in disguise Nyx." Aizen started as he calmed down. "Now that we have these two, I have and assignment for you Nyx."

"S-Sir?" Nyx stuttered, still taken aback from Aizen's cackling.

"When those two are clothed, I want you to assemble our forces and prepare to attack Karakura Town tomorrow." Aizen said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Nyx couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to attack so soon after he just woke up?

"Yes sir." Nyx said with a bow before turning around and getting ready to head out the door.

"One more thing Nyx." Aizen started again, stopping her dead in her tracks. "I want you to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of this information. And I want you to tell him of his sisters. When he hears this news, he'll charge into here to rescue them, and he won't be coming to everyone's rescue then."

"Yes sir. I'll go at once." Nyx said and bowed again. She left right as Aizen was starting to cackle again.

 _"He plans on just having Ichigo and whoever he brings with him to just stay here during the attack? That's foolish and an act of cowardice."_ Nyx thought to herself as she opened a garganta went through it.

 _ **Back in the Shop**_

Ichigo, Yoruichi and Kuukaku made it back to the shop where everyone was waiting for them.

"About time you guys showed up. I'm starving cuz of ya'll." Grimmjow said to them.

Ulquiorra looked over to him and kept the same look as he said. "I pride myself on making sure everyone is present for dinner Grimmjow."

"Hmph, whatever, can we just eat already?" Grimmjow complained again, causing everyone to laugh at him. "FUCK YA'LL! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Then lets eat already before you decide to resort to cannibalism." Tia joked causing Grimmjow to storm off to the ladder.

They all went up and sat at the two large tables in a new room Kisuke and surprisingly Stark built a few months ago. It was a new extension to the living area of the shop that was big enough for everyone to go into and eat. So far it only had the two tables, chairs and a couple of couches for guest. Everyone except for Ulquiorra, Neliel, Tessai and Tia sat at the tables while those two got the food from the kitchen and started bringing it in. They sat them all down and joined them as everyone started to dig in, but just as Grimmjow was about to take his first bite, a powerful spiritual pressure flared all around the shop.

"GODDAMMIT, NOW WHAT!" Grimmjow shouted as everyone looked outside to see an arrancar standing there in front of the shop.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!' She yelled out. "I have a message for you from Lord Aizen!"

All eyes were on Ichigo as he stood up and left out the side door in the new room. As he approached her, he released a portion of his energy, forcing hers off his home.

"Alright then," Ichigo started as he folded his arms. "First off, who are you? Second, what's the message?"

"I am the Primera espada, Nyx Nightstalker." Nyx said in a confident tone.

"So you're the first espada huh?" Ichigo asked while looking her over. He shrugged and grinned at her. "So this is what an imperfect arrancar looks like. Gotta say, was expecting a little more. The way you are right now, you wouldn't last against our shortest arrancar here."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lilinette shouted out through the window.

"I'm not here to fight any of you Ichigo. I'm here to deliver you a message." Nyx said with a slightly annoyed tone. _"Complete disorder and insubordination, how could anyone take order from him?"_

"Fine then," Ichigo started himself. "So what does your pathetic boss wanna tell me? Stop making him like a complete idiot whenever me and him are in the same area?"

"No. We are going to attack Karakura Town tomorrow." Nyx said, earning gasps from everyone. "And there's also two people you'd very much like to see again Ichigo."

"And who would they be?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

"If my memory serves me correctly, their names were Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki." Nyx said with a sinister grin.

Ichigo, along with Kisuke and Yoruichi, gasped at hearing their names. He stood there paralyzed from what he just heard. After eight long years of coping with his loss, he now had a chance to save his two long lost sisters who were probably grown up by now. Ichigo regained himself and shot Nyx a very angered look.

''Where are they?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Back in Las Noches. You want them, come and take them." Nyx said as she opened a garganta quickly and leapt through it before anyone could stop her. The garganta closed and Ichigo was left standing there wondering if this was real or a trick to throw him off.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi started as she laid her hand on his shoulder to get him out of his trance. Ichigo turned to her and couldn't form words to describe what he just heard. Yoruichi could tell that this new information was bringing back the memory of their deaths, so she brought him in for a hug. Ichigo hugged her tightly and just stood there while everyone else watched in confusion except for Kisuke and Tessai.

"Kisuke," Kuukaku started at the shop keeper. "Who are Yuzu and Karin?"

Kisuke sighed at their names but answered everyone. "Those two are Ichigo's younger sisters that were killed in front of him along with the rest of his family eight years ago." This got everyone's attention, especially Kuukaku.

She had always played it safe with mentioning Ichigo's family around him, so she had no idea of her nieces names.

"Whoa wait a minute. How the hell did they wind up there instead of the soul society?" She asked.

"It could be from any sort of ways." Kisuke started. "Maybe they were taken there by some other hollow. Maybe their souls just reverted to hollows and brought them to Hueco Mundo. Or maybe it could be something else that I wouldn't be able to figure out."

Just as Kuukaku was about to ask another question, Ichigo and Yoruichi come in through the side door. That gets everyone's attention and they wait to hear what the plan is.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo to save my sisters. So, who wants to come with?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"Can we leave after we eat?" Grimmjow asked, earning him a slap to the back of the head by Tia.

"I'm in." Neliel said as she raised her hand. She stood up and went to stand next to Ichigo.

"Well, can't have my two favorite people going in alone." Tia said as she rushed over to Ichigo's other side.

Ulquiorra sighed and stood up and walked over to them. He stood next to Neliel and just stood there for a sec before saying anything. "Aizen ruined my cooking plans for tomorrow, so I'll make him pay for that."

Everyone mentally face palmed at his words, but were very surprised by his relaxed tone.

"Anyone else?" Ichigo asked them.

"Still can't have you going into enemy territory without some familiar help now can I." Uryu said from the entrance of the side door.

"You felt that too Uryu?" Apache asked him.

"Not just me." Uryu started as he motioned the others to come inside. Chad and Orihime came in and waved to everyone.

"Hey there Chad." Mila Rose said to the tall guy in a seductive way. Chad smiled at her.

"Well As much as I would love to see you all off," Kisuke started as he stood up. "A lot of us are gonna have to stay here and help prepare for the fight as well as get involved with it." Everyone agreed with him. "Ichigo, you Tia, Neliel, Ulquiorra and Uryu head to Hueco Mundo. Get your sisters and hurry out of there as quickly as possible. Kuukaku, Yoruichi and Tessai could really use your kido work with help setting up a special device I made for this battle. Want to help out?"

"Hell yeah!" Kuukaku yelled to him.

"Alright. The rest of you, get ready for tomorrow. You're gonna need it. I'll inform the soul society." Kisuke said again.

"Wait a second." Uryu started in a confused but surprised tone. "Did you just say that Yuzu and Karin are in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah." Ichigo started in a low tone. "They're hollows now, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still my sisters. And I will save them."

Uryu nodded to his cousin in agreement to that. As Ichigo's group started to leave the shop to open a garganta to get to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was stopped by both Yoruichi and Kuukaku.

"You promise me that you'll all get back here to help end this war, Ichigo." Yoruichi started.

"And don't you even think about letting yourself or those two nieces of mine die, got it?" Kuukaku said with a threatening clenched fist.

Ichigo smiled at the two and nodded to them as he walked to where the garganta was opened. He stopped though in front of it much to everyone's confusion. Ichigo flashed back to the the two and hugged them both, catching them both by surprise.

"I promise." He whispered before letting go and smiling at them both. They smiled at him and he ran through the garganta with his crew right behind him.

* * *

 **Sorry I Didn't Post Like I Usually Would Do By Now, But I've Been Working On Another Bleach Story As Of Late That's Completely Different From This One. I Was Nearly Done With The First Chapter Before My Brain Said To Me 'YO DUDE, WRITE AND UPDATE CHAPTER 10 FOR ICHIGO'S NEW MOM YOU MORON!' So That Was My Bad.**

 **I Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter And Me Bringing In Yuzu And Karin Into All Of This. The Graveyard Scene Will Be Important For Later BTW, And We'll See Some Action In The Next Chapter From Both Hueco Mundo And The World Of The Living. I'm Kinda Gonna Cheat A Little When It Comes To The World Of The Living Fights By Going Off Of Most Of The Fights From The Anime, But Other Than That The Hueco Mundo Fights Will Be From Me.**

 **Also, Pairings Are As Voted Out:**

 **IchigoXTia**

 **UryuX(For Some Reason)Cirucci**

 **ChadXMila Rose**

 **So Far That Was Pretty Much It, So That's What I'm Doing.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Again Sorry For Forgetting To Update. That Other Bleach Story Will Be Posted Later Either This Week Or Next Depending On If I Feel Like It Or Not. Hell I Might Just Post It Today.**

 **Anyway, If You Liked This Chapter, Then Favorite And Follow To Keep Up With The Story, And Leave Your Thoughts On What You Think Of A New Bleach Story That Sees A FemIchi In It.**

 **:)**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	11. And So It Begins

**Chapter 11: And So It Begins**

* * *

 **"** **Tamashi o Chushutsu - Extract the Soul"**

As the group was heading into Hueco Mundo, there was a very awkward silence between everyone. As long they all knew Ichigo, they've never seen him this focused on one objective than anything ever. It was almost scary how he never once broke his concentration, even when he was being talked to.

It didn't take long for the group to land in the sands of Hueco Mundo and far from Las Noches. When they saw the massive palace in the distance, Ichigo closed his eyes and focused. His senses stretched far to the palace and could see multiple imperfect arrancar leaving for their assault on the world of the living. Beyond that, Ichigo could tell that Aizen was leaving along with several of his espada. When Ichigo looked deeper, he could finally see them, his two sisters in a room close to the center of the entire palace.

"They're there." Ichigo said as he opened his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, a bus? Let's go save those sisters of yours!" Neliel yelled out as she charged to the palace at her top speed.

She was followed suit by her older sister and Ulquiorra, but Uryu and Ichigo stayed back for a second and looked at each other. They smiled and then raced to the others at impossible speeds. The three weren't surprised that those two managed to get to the palace before they could. When they reached them, the noticed both Ichigo and Uryu grinning at them.

"Not cool." Neliel pouted.

"Eh, it was a little cool sis." Tia started as she went to the wall. "So, how do you guys want to get past this wall?"

At that moment, Ulquiorra started to charge his cero and made everyone move out of his way before he fired it. When his attack came into contact with the wall, it blew a massive hole into it and parted sand in its path. Everyone looked over to him when he finished and he simply looked to them all and shrugged.

"Now we can progress." He started as he walked through the hole.

As the others went in as well, they were too late to stop Aizen from entering the massive garganta. Ichigo inwardly cursed but shook his to remember the task at hand. After noticing a few of the espada stuck around to delay them all, Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"You guys take care of them, I'm gonna go get Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo started as he started making his way to the building. "I'll meet you guys back here when I get them!" Ichigo leapt at the building that he felt Karin and Yuzu's energy in. Before he could get there though, a massive amount of spirit energy surrounded the bright sands around them. The red spirit energy surprised Ichigo and caused him to stop in mid air. When the energy and dust cleared out, a massive arrancar stood in front of Ichigo and grinned madly at him.

"HA! You really think you can just walk in here and challenge me?!" The big guy started before laughing loudly again.

Ichigo was getting very irritated at how he was being delayed to rescue his sisters. He turned to his friends and had an annoyed look on his face as he listened to the large arrancar laughing maniacally. When they saw that look, they all acted quickly in finding out who wouldn't have to fight this guy.

"Not it." Uryu said quickly.

"Not it." Neliel said cheerfully.

"Sucks to be you Ulquiorra." Tia said as she patted him on the shoulder.

Ulquiorra simply sighed before using sonido to appear right in front of the arrancar and hit him in the face with a cero. The big guy flew back and landed on the sand. To everyone's surprise, he was still alive somehow.

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Ichigo said as he held his fist up to him. Ulquiorra nodded and fist bumped the orange haired teen. Ichigo flashed to and entrance near where the big guy landed and headed inside. As he went through the multiple halls and corridors of the palace, he was stopped when he ran into an arrancar wearing very strange mask. It was a very tall mask for a very creepy looking arrancar.

"I see you are as tenacious as lord Aizen and Nyx said you were." It started in a high pitched female voice. "You won't get past me though." It started in a male voice that time.

Ichigo slightly cringed at hearing the two different voice and was going to breeze through this arrancar, until it removed its mask and revealed a face Ichigo saw not too long ago.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

As the massive garganta opened up to reveal the bulk of Aizen's army and Aizen himself, he was confronted by every captain and lieutenant in the soul society. The head captain stood in front of everyone, patiently awaiting for Aizen to make a move. All Aizen did was smile at the mass group standing in front of him. The head captain noticed this and gave an irritated grunt.

"Aizen." The head captain said in a dominating tone. "I see that you have recovered fully since the last time we saw you. It seems that the Hogyoku can indeed heal you from the clutches of death I see."

Aizen smirked. "I take it all of you are here to stop me. It will be for naught once I kill the Soul King."

At that moment, he ordered his arrancar army to attack. The soul reapers charged them and the war was now at its peak. Yamamoto and Aizen stood back as the action unfolded in front of them. Multiple spirit energies could be felt all throughout the battlefield. Some fights stayed up in the sky, most went to the fake city below. Yamamoto and Aizen watched as everyone in their respective armies had gotten considerably stronger these past four years. The spiritual pressure in the area was immense as everyone fought to outdo the other.

Far from the two was Soifon and her lieutenant facing down Barragan. He had already changed into his release form and was keeping the two at bay with his decaying mist. The two soul reapers figured out just what this espadas mist could do almost too late. Soi-Fon nearly died if it wasn't for her quick thinking and getting her lieutenant to cut off her arm to stop the decaying. The three were at a standstill at this point. Barragan didn't take the two soul reapers seriously whatsoever and knew that he could end this battle easily if he wanted to.

On the ground were a few of the lieutenants taking on several other arrancar. These arrancar called themselves fraccion and served most of the espada above. Right now the lieutenants were facing off against the second and sixth espadas fraccion. Among the second espadas fraccion were six individuals and with the sixth espadas were five. **(AN: They're All Still The Same Guys)** They all fought and seemed to be getting the upper hand on the lieutenants.

"Is this the best all of you got?" A short arrancar asked. He had what looked like a saber-tooth mask on top of his head. "This is pathetic."

"I agree with you on that Ggio." A lengthy man said with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey Shawlong." A big guy with red hair parted to his right side started while looking around.

"What's wrong Edrad?" Shawlong asked him.

"You feel that? That faint pressure." Edrad started as he continued to look around.

As soon as he started doing that, the other fraccion did the same as well. That's when they felt it, a familiar and animalistic spiritual pressure. Before they even knew it, Grimmjow dropped right in front of everyone along with Apache. The two looked down the eleven fraccion and grinned at each other. Grimmjow turned back to the lieutenants and winked over to Rangiku. She turned away from him to hide her blush. She remembered the last time they were in the same area.

"Looks like enough for two of us." Grimmjow said while turning back to the fraccion.

"Let's do this Grimmjow." Apache said as she was about to attack before Shawlong spoke.

"Wait a minute. Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Yeah that's me. What of it?" Grimmjow asked in an annoyed tone.

The fraccion of the sixth espada all gasped at their former leader from back in their days as adjuchas.

"You don't remember us do you?" A blonde haired one asked. "From back in Hueco Mundo. You left when Aizen asked for your assistance eight years ago."

Grimmjow got a good look at the five and was starting to remember. He looked at the five with his jaw dropped. "Holy shit! You guys are still alive!?" He yelled at them comically, causing Apache to bust out laughing at him. "Shut up Apache! I'm being serious!"

"Yeah right!" She said to him in between breaths.

Ignoring her laughing for now, Grimmjow turned back to the five he used to run with eight years ago. He looked at them with a serious look in his eyes and asked them. "So, are ya'll any stronger than the last time I saw ya?" He released a tiny portion of his spiritual energy and the five in front of him were being brought down by it. The other six were distracted by this long enough for Apache to sonido in the center of them and begin her attack. She delivered a devastating kick to the biggest guy within the group and sent him flying in the air. The others watched in shock as their biggest guy was sent flying.

"You bitch!" Ggio yelled as he tried to attack her. To his surprise, she sonidoed out of the way and on top of a nearby building. Ggio sonidoed up there along with the remaining four fraccion to Barragan. They circled the girl and started to think they were going to get the upper hand. They all released their resurreccions and rushed her, only to be stopped when Apache disappeared again. They looked around for her and had no clue where she went until it was too late. Apache grabbed the purple haired fraccion by his hair and flung him into Ggio, sending the two tumbling off the building. The other blonde haired fraccion charged a purple cero and fired it directly at her, but Apache fired her own red cero from her antler. Here cero overpowered his and hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying far away.

"Ha." Apache started with a grin. "Looks like you guys just can't hang with a perfect arrancar."

"What are you talking about?" The red eagle looking fraccion asked as he flew in the air.

"Simple really." Apache started as she looked to him. She charged her cero and fired before he could even react. He was hit by it and fell back on the roof with most of his wings blown off. "I was changed from a standard adjucha to perfect arrancar. You guys are the imperfect and generic versions Aizen tried and failed to perfect. Sure, you guys beat up those soul reapers down there." She motioned to the group of lieutenants. "But I'm way out of your league."

"Give me a break!" The big, teal furred fraccion started as he charged his own, light blue cero. "Take this you arrogant freak!" He rushed at her and sonidoed to get behind her, but right when he appeared, she was already gone.

"Like I said." Apache said as she shoved her arm through the fraccion. "You guys are out of your league." She brought her bloody arm back and the fraccion fell to the ground, dead. The others looked at her display of power and were both terrified and amazed. She had just manhandled them and killed three of them without even using her own resurreccion. Her power was absolutely incredible, and she was just an adjucha beforehand. The remaining three had no idea what to do at this point. They looked back down and saw that the fraccion below were still down from Grimmjow's energy.

The lieutenants watched in awe as two perfect arrancar that Ichigo Kurosaki improved made very short work of the fraccion. The group of soul reapers had no idea what to think of this other than how exactly could a kid, who's already on a different level of power himself, could make others so powerful. The very thought of it was enough to get each and every single lieutenant down there to wonder if the same could be done for a soul reaper as well as hollows.

Back above, a new and larger garganta opened up and out came a purple eyed, blonde hair arrancar and some giant purple monster behind him. Everyone noticed the massive garganta and watched as thousands of hollows and dozens of Menos Grande came out of it. As the hollows started flooding out, the eight vizards appeared in front of the garganta.

"Well then." Shinji started. "Looks like it's finally time. Lets take care of these guys."

Just as he said that, all eight of them summoned their masks and started to destroy the swarm of hollows and Menos, but they realized that the garganta was still open and bringing in more. Mashiro rushed through the horde of hollows gracefully and delivered a very powerful kick to the purple monster of a hollow. The sight of the beast as it started to fall to the ground dead sent the blonde haired boy in a frenzy. He howled into the air loudly and released an immense amount of spirit energy out of himself. He attacked Mashiro with extreme speed and ferocity. Mashiro tried her hardest to defend herself with her mask on, but once her mask cracked and shattered, the blonde shoved his hand through her side and flung her to a nearby building.

"MASHIRO!" Kensei shouted as he removed his mask and flashed over to her. She was barely responding and losing a large amount of blood at this point. Kensei was seething as the blonde boy smiled at him and Mashiro. That smile was more than enough to send Kensei over the edge as he summoned his Bankai. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Kensei flashed over to the boy at deafening speeds and unleashed a flurry of strikes to him. As he was doing this, Sun Sun sonidoed on top of the roof Mashiro was on. She had Orihime with her and the two went over to Mashiro. Orihime began healing her while Sun Sun stood defensively in front of her.

"Wow." Sun Sun started.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just... I didn't think that there was this big of a difference between an imperfect and a perfect arrancar. The difference is quite large and vast." Sun Sun said with her sleeve still over her mouth.

Orihime shrugged and continued to heal Mashiro.

Far off into the sky were Draxus Khan, Toshiro, Lisa and Hiyori. They were having a hard time dealing with this bloodthirsty brute of an espada. He had already broken out of Toshiro's ice flower rain, and showed no signs of fatigue. He had already been in his release form now. He stared the three down and had a sinister smile on his face.

"Seeing as though you three small fry are done, I'm gonna end this right now and go find some new toys to play with." Draxus said in a sinister tone. He raised his axe at the three and a black energy started to resonate from it. He brought the axe down and a fast arch of the black fire flew straight at the three. Just before it hit them though, a red cero mixed with a blue beam of energy collided with the black fire, throwing off its trajectory. Draxus looked over to where that attack was fired from and saw a tall human with a shield for a right arm and dark skinned woman standing next to him with her arm propped on his shoulder. "And who in hell are you two supposed to be?"

"The names Mila Rose." Mila answered. "And this hunk of man is my boyfriend, Chad."

Chad smirked at her description of himself and looked back at the espada.

"Wait a second." Toshiro started as he looked at the two closely. "You two are Ichigo's friends, aren't you?" He received nods from the two and immediately felt as if his power meant nothing to those training with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lisa and Hiyori felt something similar. Even with their masks and combined strength, they couldn't do that to Draxus' power earlier.

"So I guess now, we're you're opponents espada." Mila started with a smirk.

"Ha! You two think you can take me on!?" He started to glow with his black fire and started to release it all around the immediate area. The three beforehand felt the crushing spiritual pressure while Mila and Chad were still the same way. Seeing the two not react at all to his energy brought a huge smile to Draxus' face.

"Now this is gonna be fuckin fun!"

 ** _Las Noches, Outside_**

After Ichigo went inside by himself, t the big guy, now know as Yammy, got back up and saw that Ulquiorra was still staring t him with the same expression. He started to seethe in anger and went for a punch. He missed when Ulquiorra sonidoed away and fired another cero at his back. This brought Yammy down again but not for long.

"Hmm." Ulquiorra started to himself. "This espada doesn't know when to stay down."

Down in the sands below, Tia, Neliel and Uryu were face to face with the rest of the espada left here as well as a few others. The remaining espada were a very tall but slim man with a massive weapon. A dark skinned man. A man with pink hair and glasses. A woman with crow like features. A man who looked more like a cheetah than a normal man. A purple haired woman that Uryu was watching intently. Another dark skinned man only with an afro. And finally, a man with a strange dancing style.

The eight stared the three down and figured that this was going to be an easy battle, but that all changed when Yammy flew to the other side of Las Noches. They looked over and saw that Ulquiorra was still in his base form and didn't have a scratch on him. They watched as he landed next to the three and they prepared themselves for a fight.

"This ought to be good." Nnoitra said with a grin, but in actuality, he was sweat dropping.

 _ **Ichigo**_

Ichigo looked over to the espada as it had its mask off and he froze. This espada, this arrancar, this hollow, was Ichigo's uncle Kaien Shiba. The espada noticed Ichigo's stunned expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked.

"How do you look like that?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice. For Ichigo, actual blood family was in very short supply. First Kuukaku is revealed to be his aunt, then Yuzu and Karin are here in Las Noches, and now his uncle Kaien was here, standing in front of him.

"Oh." Kaien started. "So you know this guy huh?" He removed his glove and showed Ichigo a very deformed, tentacle looking creature where his hand should be. "My Glotoneria steals the abilities and memories of the previous hollow who I've killed with it. This soul reaper that was possessed by a hollow was too good an opportunity to pass up. His power is absolutely incredible, I had to take it for myself."

"Wait a minute." Ichigo said in a serious tone. "So you take their souls and trap them within yourself? Is that what you did to Kaien Shiba?"

The faux Kaien grinned and started laughing maniacally. This was making Ichigo's blood boil as this hollow wouldn't answer his question. "That's right, I did take his soul. It's somewhere inside my Glotoneria along with the countless other souls I've devoured. And speaking of devouring." He drew his zanpakuto and grinned at Ichigo madly again. "Devour him, Glotoneria."

A dark energy swirled around him and thrashed around the room violently, but Ichigo didn't even flinch at it. He was too focused on freeing his uncle instead of the giant monster in front of him.

"When I devour you, I will become the most powerful being in any world!" He yelled at Ichigo. He swung his arm and multiple tentacles came at the orange haired teen. Ichigo leapt out of the way and landed far out of the tentacles reach. He drew out both his blades and held them parallel to each other.

"Take life and make it your own, give life and watch it flourish, destroy life and watch it tremble. Hofuku Tsuki." Ichigo was now in his shikai form and stared the espada down. The amount of reiatsu he was releasing was completely surprising to the espada, but he was still focused to remember that he still had a reach advantage.

"You think that intimidates me?" He shouted at Ichigo. "You won't be able to even get close enough to kill me. And just so you know, if you kill me, all the souls inside me die as well." He had a massive grin on his face. Knowing that Ichigo knew Kaien in some way was an advantage for him.

As he was talking, Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on the large mass in front of him. He could feel multiple hollow energies within the mass, but soon enough, he felt it. A soul reapers power within it. Ichigo opened his eyes and they were now that dark color. The look in his eyes sent a very cold chill up the espadas spine and Ichigo smiled at him. The espada felt insulted and swung his arm at Ichigo, sending dozens of tentacles to him. Ichigo used his hybrid speed to reach right in front of the mass much to the espadas surprise. Ichigo placed a hand on the mass and whispered out.

 **"Hybrid art: Tamashi o Chushutsu."**

There was a black and purple energy resonating off Ichigo's hand as he started to pull. As he was pulling, the espada started to shriek in pain. The face of Kaien Shiba started to morph and distort into some kind of tube with two spheres in it. Ichigo pulled harder and they both yelped in agony as The soul of Kaien Shiba was being ripped out through the mass violently. Ichigo saw a hand coming out of the mass as he pulled and he reach for it with his free hand. As he grabbed it and pulled, the hand grabbed his arm for support and Ichigo started pulling with all his might. The espada tried to send tentacles out to stop Ichigo, but the pain of having a soul ripped out of it was too great as Kaien has now halfway out. With one last great pull, Ichigo ripped Kaien free from the espadas mass and the he landed on his feet next to Ichigo. He looked around sporadically for a moment before seeing the espada above him holding a zanpakuto.

"That's mine." Kaien said as he flashed up and took his zanpakuto. He raised it high above his head and yelled out. "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!" His zanpakuto turned into a trident and he stabbed the espada in the tank of a head. The espadas Glotoneria started to break down and just as it was going to say something, Kaien pulled his trident out and the tank broke. The two spheres started to break down into dust and the rest of Glotoneria did the same.

"Wow." Ichigo mumbled to himself as Kaien dropped back down in front of him. Ichigo changed his eyes back to normal as Kaien stood there and stared at him. He looked at Ichigo intently and noticed that they both looked very similar other than the hair difference. Kaien just assumed it was his imagination.

"I don't know who you are or how you saved me from that thing." Kaien started as he got in Ichigo's face. He grinned and brought Ichigo into a hug with his free arm. "But thank you. Thank you so much."

Ichigo smiled and hugged him back with his free arm. "You're welcome, Uncle Kaien."

Kaien gasped at what he heard and pulled away to look over Ichigo again. This time, it wasn't just his imagination. Now he could see it completely. "You're my nephew?"

Ichigo nodded to him while still smiling. "My father was Isshin Shiba. My mother was a Quincy named Masaki Kurosaki. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki/Shiba."

Kaien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was beyond excited at what he just heard, but then he had to ask a very serious question. "How long have I been dead?"

"About a little over a century." Ichigo started in a serious tone as well. He smirked again. "Kuukaku and Ganju are gonna be so happy to see you again."

The mentioning of his younger sister and brother made Kaien relax and very excited to see them again. He then realized that Ichigo left out Isshin and was about to question, but Ichigo cut him off.

"Both my parents and my two younger sisters were killed eight years ago by Grand Fisher under orders from Aizen. I killed Grand Fisher when he showed himself to me and have been living with Yoruichi and Kisuke ever since." Ichigo could see the saddened look in his uncles eyes at the mention of Isshin being gone and the fact that his new family was gone too. Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I know this is a bit much for you right now, but my two sisters are here in Hueco Mundo as hollows now. I came here with my cousin and my friends to save them and then return to the world of the living to stop Aizen. We could use your help to stop him and avenge my father, your brother, and my mother."

Hearing the strength and power behind Ichigo's voice was enough to make Kaien nod his head and grip his trident tighter. "Then lets go save my nieces."

Ichigo smiled and then they started making their way through Las Noches to where both Yuzu and Karin were. They turned down multiple hallways and corridors until Ichigo finally stopped in front of a door. Kaien stood behind him and noticed his hesitation.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Kaien asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Ichigo started. "I just can't believe they're actually here."

"Well then lets see them." Kaien said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded to him and cut the door down with his shikai zanpakuto. When he stepped inside and saw that nobody was visibly in the room, Ichigo shouted out. "YUZU! KARIN!"

Hearing their names, the two stepped from around a corner and looked at the two men standing in front of them. When Ichigo saw them, he gasped. Not because they were arrancar now, but because they were here, standing right in front of him.

The two looked at him carefully and noticed his bright orange hair. They stared wide eyed at him as Ichigo slowly made his over to them and vice versa. Before Ichigo could even say anything, the two ran over to him. Ichigo did the same and the two embraced their brother.

"ICHIGO!" They shouted out as they hugged him tightly. They couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of them, same with Ichigo. He held them tightly and didn't want to let them go even for a second. For the first time in eight long years, he could finally see his sisters again.

* * *

 **Hey Guys. Sorry For The Delay. That Hurricane Kinda Messed Up My Schedule Since I Live In South Georgia. So I Probably Won't Be Able To Update For Awhile. Just For Disclosure, I'm Fine Right Now.**

 **I Will Try Posting Some Time Late Next Week For Both This And Ichigo Vs Soul Society, But No Promises Yet.**

 **Anyway, Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter And Will Continue To Read On For Both Stories. I'm Probably Gonna Write Another Bleach Story After I'm Done With This One, Which ,BTW, I'm Almost Done With. Just A Good Four Or Five More Chapters Left And That Will Be The End Of This Story, And The Start Of A New One. I'm Still Gonna Do Bleach Request And I'm Still Gonna Work On Ichigo Vs Soul Society, Just So Ya'll Know.**

 **Hope You Guys Liked This Chapter, If You Did Follow And Favorite To Keep Up With The Story. Review For What You Think Of It Coming Close To Its End, And If You Have A Request, Then PM Me And I'll Start Writing It And Post It After This Story Is Over.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, Stay Safe Out There If You Live On The Lower East Coast Like Myself, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	12. ITS GO TIME!

**Chapter 12: IT'S GO TIME!**

* * *

Outside in the sands of Las Noches, the eight members of Aizen's army were having too much trouble taking on four individuals. They were bruised and banged up, but yet somehow still standing for the most part. They were all in their resurreccion forms now and were absolutely livid when the three arrancar in front of them were still in their base forms.

"What the hell are you freaks!?" The man with the afro yelled at them.

"The three of us are perfect arrancar improved by Ichigo Kurosaki four years ago." Tia explained.

The eight in front of them were confused by what they were just told. The purple haired girl spoke next. "What do you mean perfect? Isn't that what we are as well?"

"No." Uryu started to her, causing her to blush. "Aizen has been trying for more than a century to make perfect arrancar, yet he could never do so. I believe with a few more decades, he could've figured it out, but once he saw that Ichigo had done it with so little effort, he decided that imperfects would probably be good distractions." That caught everyone's attention as he continued. "To put it shortly, all of you are just pawns to be used and thrown away as soon as he's done with all of you."

"That's absurd!" Zommari yelled out. "Lord Aizen would never use us like that! You three were just given your power by some child who would oppose Lord Aizen! Instead of earning your power like the rest of us!" He raised his hand and was about to use his power to attack Neliel, but he was stopped when Uryu fired an arrow right through his palm. Zommari and the other arrancar didn't even see the Quincy draw back his bow when that happened. Tia, Neliel and Ulquiorra weren't surprised by Uryu's speed and power. After all, they have been training with him for four years.

"That was not even a fraction of my power from my years of training with my cousin Ichigo." Uryu started as he undid his bow and crossed his arms. "If the rest of you truly wish to follow Aizen until he stabs you in the back like he does." He motioned to the grimacing Zommari. "Then we'll stop holding back, and will have to end all of you. If not, then I suggest you stop fighting against us and let my cousin stop Aizen once and for all so all of you can be free."

Other than Zommari, the others were in deep thought about their current situation. The four standing in front of them were clearly more powerful than anything they have ever faced before. All because of this Ichigo Kurosaki kid. Was he really as generous and as kind-hearted as to let his three former Vasto Lordes become perfect arrancars? And if so, how exactly does that even work?

"What's the catch?" Nnoitra asked, much to both Zommari's and Szayel's surprise.

"Are you insane!?" Szayel yelled at the tall espada. "When Lord Aizen gets back here and finds out that you've decided to defect to the enemy, he will-"

"Kill us all I suppose." The crow espada started. "But then again, he's already going to do that, right Szayel? So what's the point of giving him the advantage?" As she said that, both she and Nnoitra came out of their release forms and stood tall. "I don't feel like dying for a cause that's not even truly mine."

When she said that, the cheetah espada sighed loudly. "So that's it then?" He asked out loud. "We just leave one psycho for our enemy? Yeah, that's very smart."

"I don't know Chita." Dordoni started as he also resealed his zanpakuto along with both Cirucci and Gantenbainne. "If what they're saying is true, and if they truly were our enemies, then how come they haven't killed any of us then, nino?"

"Screw that!" Chita yelled out. "If all of this shit even is true, then I'm done with all of this!" Chita used his incredible speed and made his way out of Las Noches through the massive hole Ulquiorra created a while ago.

"So," Cirucci started. "What exactly is the catch, really?"

Uryu smiled at her causing her to blush slightly. "The only catch for this is helping us stop Aizen and only Aizen. That's all there is."

"Hmph." Szayel grunted loudly. "I will NOT allow this to stand! All of you traitors will die right here on these sands!" As he was about to release his strange power to control others, a dark pressure came crashing down on both him and Zommari. The arrancar that defected felt a portion of this pressure, but were not in the condition Zommari and Szayel were in.

"Well I'm glad we got more help." Ichigo's voice came from above the five defectors. They looked up and saw Ichigo coming down with the two arrancar and a soul reaper. Ichigo looked over to them and grinned. "Since you guys are with us now, could you stand over there." The five did as instructed and stood away from Szayel and Zommari. Ichigo gave them a thumbs up and a smile then turned to his sisters and uncle. "You guys too."

"What are you gonna do Ichigo?" Karin asked him while tilting her head.

Ichigo smiled down to them and placed his shikai blade on his shoulder. This instantly caught Tia, Uryu, Neliel and even Ulquiorra's attention. They had seen and some even felt Ichigo's Kaizen Shimasu before on hollows before, but never on a soul reaper. Uryu went over to them and stopped his cousin for a second.

"I take it these two are your sisters?" He asked while looking at the two. They tensed for a second at seeing the teen dressed in white and remembered feeling his incredible power. It was almost like feeling their brothers.

"Don't worry you two." Ichigo started as he smiled down at them. They relaxed at their brothers warm smile. "This is Uryu Ishida. Our cousin on moms side." Yuzu and Karin immediately looked back at the Quincy and smiled at him. Even Kaien was impressed by what he felt earlier, but then again, his nephew was incredibly powerful.

"We have more family?" Yuzu asked.

"Yep, that's would be me." Uryu said to them with a soft smile. He then looked up to Kaien and cocked his head. "And who exactly is this?"

"Well, remember when we went to soul society the first time and met my aunt and uncle?" Ichigo started. Uryu nodded. "Remember when I told them that my dad was gone and they said they lost another brother?" Uryu was putting the pieces together. They both looked the same in the face other than the hair.

"He's your uncle." Uryu started with a slight laugh. "Man, you came here for your sisters and wind up getting an uncle as well."

Tia, Ulquiorra and Neliel sonidoed over to get a good look at Kaien. This startled the former lieutenant at the three inspecting him and looking between him and Ichigo.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Ichigo started while shooing the three off his uncle. "Stop doin that guys. It's super weird." He looked back to the two espada still pinned down to the ground and smirked. "You three and go join the others over there, okay?" Yuzu, Karin and Kaien nodded and went over to the others. When they stood there, Ichigo counted everyone there. "Eight huh? Well this oughta be easy."

He raised his blade and it resonated that all too familiar orange energy to the four standing next to him. Everyone in front of Ichigo were cautious at first, but that changed to curiosity when Ichigo brought his blade down and the orange energy swirled around them all. For a few minutes, the orange energy was improving everyone inside, even Kaien. When Ichigo finally stopped, the energy subsided and the eight were now improved. Kaien changed the most though, whereas everyone else got a quick costume adjustment, both his look and his zanpakuto looked different. He now had on a pure red shihakusho and hakama. His hair was now touching his shoulders and his Nejibana was now a red trident on a pure black staff that pulsed with energy.

Yuzu and Karin had on the same outfit now. An all white outfit with their respective colors streaked down the backs of their tops. Nnoitra now had on his normal outfit again, only now the spoon shaped head piece was now all golden with streaks of gold going down to his arms. Karasu now had on a sleeveless outfit with dark trims at the collar and ends of her hakama. Cirucci was now in a dress much like her original attire, only this one was completely straight and covered in purple and black markings. Gantenbainne was now in his outfit with orange and yellow markings on it. Dordoni was the same only with red makings now.

"Alright then." Ichigo started. "Now that that's taken care of, lets get out of here and head back to the real fight."

"What about those two?" Gantenbainne asked while pointing to the two crushed espada.

Ichigo looked over to them and noticed that they were now unconscious from his energy. Ichigo lightened up his energy and turned to the others. "They're not goin anywhere anytime soon."

Just as Ichigo said that, he felt familiar spirit energies approaching behind him. He turned and saw multiple soul reapers entering into Las Noches with a makeshift garganta. Everyone else noticed and saw the soul reapers exiting the garganta. Out of the group of them were Kenpachi along with Yachiru, Unohana along with Isane, Kurotsuchi along with Nemu, and Byakuya along with Renji and Rukia. The moment they set foot on the sands, they were met by Ichigo and company.

"Hey guys." Ichigo started with a grin. "Looks like ya'll were late for the party."

"Ichigo." Unohana started while looking around to the others. She smiled at him. "You never cease to amaze me, Ichigo."

"We thought you could use back up since you did just rush in recklessly." Rukia started with a scowl. That scowl stopped when she noticed the soul reaper in the red outfit. She jaw dropped when he smiled at her. "Kaien?"

"It's good to see you again, Rukia." Kaien said to her while still smiling.

"Well since there's no one here to deal with." Kurotsuchi started as he went back to where they came out of. "I suggest you all head back to the world of the living and deal with Aizen. He's become even more powerful with the Hogyoku now."

"Then this time, I'll make sure he loses more than an arm." Ichigo said as he jumped into the garganta along with his crew.

When all of them were through, Byakuya looked to his sister and saw the absolute look of disbelief on her face. "Stay focused Rukia. We are to stay stationed here to secure Las Noches in case Aizen or any of his followers return were to return here."

"Yes brother." She stammered on. Her thoughts were stuck on Kaien and how different he looked. "Do you think Ichigo might have used his powers to change Kaien like that, brother?"

"I wouldn't doubt that Rukia." Byakuya told his sister as they walked along the sands of Las Noches. "Whatever he has done though, you should be thanking him for bringing Kaien Shiba back."

Rukia could see a rare smirk cross her brothers features for a split second. She smiled at his words and thanked him for his compassion to her.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

In the time that had passed, Aizen now stood alone with the head captain standing in front of him. His forces were either cut down by the Ichigo Kurosaki's group, or have turned against him. One of the only other espada that wasn't killed off by now was Nyx who stood in front of Stark and Lilinette. She was still in her resurreccion and struggling against her adversary.

"You do realize that it's over right?" Stark asked her while scratching the back of his head. "All of Aizen's forces except for you and the smart ones are gone, and now it's just Aizen."

"At this point I'm not fighting for Aizen." Nyx said to him. This earned her a raised eyebrow from both Stark and Lilinette. "From what I've felt from you and the rest of Ichigo's group, all of you far surpass even me. I just had to find out how far of a gap there was between you all and myself. And I see that even with all of the power Aizen gave us, we will never be a match for any of you."

Nyx lowered her guard and reverted to her normal form. She sheathed her blade and looked at the two. Both Stark and Lilinette grinned at her, but those grinning faces turned to horror when Aizen appeared behind Nyx.

"Disappointing." He said as he shoved his zanpakuto through her chest. "I expected more from you at least." He flung her away, much to everyone's shock and horror.

Right before Nyx could touch the ground, Yoruichi caught her and flashed on top of a building Orihime was on. Orihime wasted no time in healing the dying espada. Yoruichi looked up at the man with venom in her eyes, same as everyone else.

"It seems I have greatly overestimated the loyalty and power of my army." Aizen started with a grin. "No matter. Once I destroy the Soul King and take his throne, there will be none to stop me." He placed his hand on the Hogyoku and forced it to evolve him once again. A massive beam of purple energy fired into the sky and everyone could no longer feel anything coming from him. Once the energy was gone, Aizen stood there in some king of butterfly form. He opened his eyes and saw that everyone was in absolute shock at what they were seeing.

"It seems that now I've become a true transcendent being." Aizen started with his confident grin. "Now that I've achieved this form, none of you are even on my level of power. Even the head captain can't sense my energy."

Everyone looked to the head captain. "Unfortunately, that is true." There was a collective gasp from the mass of people there. Even Kisuke couldn't feel anything, and he was partially to blame for the Hogyoku.

"That's right." Aizen started again. He raised his blade into the air and grinned again. "And if I felt like it, I could destroy you all with one swing."

Before he could do that, the sky above everyone started to become dark. Everything was covered in the darkness, until a single, massive bright light shined on the whole area. A figure dropped down from the light source and stood in front of Aizen.

 **"Well, well, well."** Ichigo started with a smirked at the man. **"Looks like I showed up just in time to kick your ass."**

* * *

 **Yep, That's How I'm Ending This Chapter. The Next One Will Have The Fight Of The Century. The Fight I've Been Building Up Since Chapter 6.**

 **Fight Night :ICHIGO VS AIZEN**

 **Who Will Win? How Exactly Will Ichigo Prevail Against The Hogyoku Fueled Mad Man? What Were Those Two Voices At The End Of Chapter 9? All Will Be Revealed In The Next Chapter.**

 **BTW, My Apartment Did Get Hit By The Hurricane, But Not As Bad As I Thought It Would. Everyone Here Is Fine. Thanks For The Support And I Do Hope If You Were In The Hurricane's Way, You're Safe And Doin Well.**

 **Anyway, You Guys Are Awesome, Favorite And Follow And Review, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE**


	13. Fight Night: Ichigo Vs Aizen

**Chapter 13: Fight Night: Ichigo Vs Aizen**

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of Aizen and saw the very strange look he had to himself. It was strange to see what was in front of him. The first time Ichigo ever saw Aizen four years ago, he was barely holding out after taking a Koroshimasu directly. Now, not only did he look different, but his power was on a completely different level. Ichigo couldn't feel his power at all and it was puzzling him.

"Trying to gauge my strength Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen taunted.

 **"Yep."** Ichigo said nonchalantly. **"Why can't I feel it exactly?"**

Aizen had a mad grin on his face. He then started to laugh maniacally at the boys question. This was starting to make everyone uncomfortable, even Ichigo.

"You can't feel my spirit energy because I've finally surpassed you!" Aizen started after he finished laughing. "I have become a true transcended being, Ichigo Kurosaki! You were close, very close indeed, but your constant and petty sympathy to those weaker than you was your downfall!"

 **"What are you talking about?"** Ichigo asked the mad man with a serious tone.

"You constantly used your own power to improve lesser being than you. That has slowed your transcendence. But, with the Hogyoku's will and my own will, I have achieved a form that breaks the barrier between that of hollows and soul reapers." Aizen said while holding his arms out.

 **"Alright, I've heard enough of this crap."** Ichigo started as he sent a torrent of blades towards Aizen. Aizen didn't even move as the torrent consumed him completely, but to everyone's surprise, he simply walked out of the blades completely unscathed.

He smirked at Ichigo and then disappeared using some strange technique that Ichigo couldn't track. He looked around for a moment before feeling a very strong grip on his shoulder. He turned and saw Aizen's hateful eyes glare at him. Ichigo had no time to react as Aizen flung him away through a building. The force from his throw sent Ichigo flying through not only one building, but several, leaving them all destroyed. Everyone looked in shock as Ichigo crashed into the ground hard. This had been the first time that anyone had seen Ichigo get manhandled by anyone before. It was pretty disturbing to them especially the ones closest to him.

"It seems that I have finally surpassed even you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said with a grin as he saw Ichigo stagger back to his feet.

Ichigo was surprised at this point. He never expected Aizen to be this strong now with the Hogyoku now. He shook the difference in power out of his head and flashed back into the air. He rushed toward Aizen while simultaneously forming a blade in his hand and multiple blades from the cloud. Aizen stood there and smirked when Ichigo was almost right next to him. He held up his hand and caught Ichigo's blade. Ichigo was so shocked that his other blades stopped in mid air. Aizen smiled at the boys reaction and lifted him up. Ichigo quickly let go of the sword and backed away as quickly as he could. When he was out of range, he let the other blades continue to his adversary. They all connected but something was wrong. A bright purple light resonated off of Aizen and in a single flash all the blades were gone and he had not a single scratch on him.

 **"You've gotta be kidding me."** Ichigo mumbled to himself as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Aizen noticed the disbelief in his and everyone else's faces and started to laugh maniacally. It disturbed most people that remembered him as a calm and calculative man back then.

"You still don't get it do you, human!?" Aizen yelled as he finished his laughing. "You can't defeat me! None of you can! When I kill the Soul King, all of you will either bow down to me or die! Either way, I will change and shape the world all to my liking!" He looked straight at Ichigo with the same maniacal look. "But first, I need to kill you Ichigo Kurosaki. It's the only thing that's been in my mind ever since you halted my plans with your Koroshimasu all those years ago. I thought of nothing during those years of healing other than making you suffer and killing you." He slowly made his way over to Ichigo who summoned another sword and prepared himself. Aizen smirked and disappeared once again. Ichigo looked around and had no idea where he was now, same with the ones watching from below. Suddenly, Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and smirked before saying one last sentence. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki."

And with those words, he slashed at Ichigo with his own sword. Ichigo looked on with complete and utter shock on his face. Everyone down below were also shocked at what they just saw and were even more disturbed when Ichigo's Bankai started to recede and the clear sky was back around them. Ichigo changed back to his normal form and started falling to the ground, his two zanpakuto falling with him. As Ichigo fell and his vision started to leave him because of the massive gash on his chest, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was his family and friends' shocked looks. He closed his eyes and realized at that moment, he had failed them.

 _ **Ichigo's Inner World**_

Just as Ichigo closed his eyes and landed, he noticed that he had landed not on the hard concrete or cement of the broken city, he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw the eyes of his zanpakuto spirits, Zangetsu and even Shiro. They all had concerned looks on their faces as Ichigo laid there, barely able to keep his eyes opened. Hofuku knelt down to him and raised his head off the meadow of flowers. She placed his head onto her knees and at that moment, the meadow started to slowly rot away around them. The mountain started to crumble in on itself and the lake was swirling around in a violent way. It started to rain heavily and the bright sky was replaced with dark clouds and furious winds. The four looked around and knew that this was it. Ichigo was on the cusp of death and they were going to be with him every step of the way with him. Forever.

"We're so sorry Ichigo." Hofuku started as she moved her hand through his hair gently as hot tears ran down her face.

Zangetsu knelt down next to him and did the same. "We all are."

Tsuki and Shiro knelt down as well. **"I guess this is really it huh King?"** Both he and Tsuki placed their hands in Ichigo's hair as well and sat there as their world was crumbling around them.

As they all sat around him, they looked at each other one final time before looking down to Ichigo. Finally, the world around them completely crumbled and the four fell down into darkness as Ichigo floated there. They all looked up at him and knew that as Ichigo was fading from sight, that they too have also failed.

 _ **Unknown**_

Ichigo floated there in darkness for an unspecified amount of time. His body had been encased in the darkness and it was slowly starting to consume him. That is, until a bright white light came and wiped away the darkness. Ichigo slowly lifted his eyelids with the last of his strength and saw a bright figure reaching for him.

"Take my hand kid, before death tries and consumes you again!" A distorted voice yelled down to him.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of this, but he mustered up just enough strength in his right arm to reach up to the bright figure. As he reached up, the figure reached down and grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo felt some more strength and life in his otherwise dead body and he clenched the figures hand in response. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he was pulled into the figures light. When he was able to see again, he found himself in a bright field of pure white flowers that seemed to resonate with some kind of energy. Ichigo looked to himself and saw that he had on an all white yukata outfit. It was also pulsing with energy, same as the flowers. His hair wasn't tied up and was flowing with the wind of this place.

He looked around and saw nothing but the endless field of white flowers. It reminded him of his own inner world minus the mountain Tsuki owned or the lake that had Shiro's inverse world in it. Ichigo looked around and could only feel a sense of failure and loss. He failed the people he cared about and loved. He failed his friends that would follow him to the depths of hell itself. He failed the soul society who had done nothing but given him the space to do things his way. But most importantly, he had failed his family, all of them. Ichigo started to feel tears come down his face at the memory of their faces as he died by Aizen. That caused him to break down into a sob and fall to his knees at the thought of his failure.

"Hey." That voice started again, making Ichigo raise his head. He looked up and saw the white eyes of a woman standing in front of her. She was completely covered in the strange bright glow, but she looked like a normal woman with short white hair, but her face was the epitome of beauty. Ichigo looked deep into he eyes and she smiled to him as she cupped his face with her glowing hands. She wiped away his tears and smiled at him. "You're okay. You don't ever have to cry ever again."

"How am I not supposed to?" Ichigo choked out. "I failed them all. And now that monster is going to destroy them and everything else, and there's not a damn thing I could do about it."

"Not true." She started, getting Ichigo's attention. "I've watched you ever since you were born Ichigo, and I've watched you grow into the man that I knew you would become." She smiled again to him and looked out into the field. Ichigo did the same and his eyes widened in shock. He saw them standing there, smiling right at him. His mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" Ichigo started as he looked back at the woman.

"They were going to beg me to see you one final time, but I didn't give them the chance. I agreed to it without a seconds thought." She motioned for him to go to them.

Ichigo looked to their smiling faces and couldn't stop his tears again. They were wearing the same thing he was and both had proud looks in their eyes. Ichigo stood up and went to them. When he was in arms reach of them both, they wasted no time. Both Isshin and Masaki hugged their son tightly in a warm and comforting embrace. Ichigo leaned into it and smiled at them.

"We've waited so long to do that." Masaki started as they let go of their son. She caressed his cheek and started to tear up as well. "My brave boy."

"It's really you two." Ichigo started as he looked to them both. "I thought you two were-"

Isshin cut him off with his hand placed on his sons shoulder. "We are actually. We're so proud of the man you've become."

"But how? What is this place?" Ichigo asked his parents frantically.

"This is the realm that all spiritually aware being that dies pass through to become the reiatsu in the world." Masaki answered as she pointed to the woman. "She's the one that makes sure all of beings cross over. We were prepared to beg her to let us watch over you, but she was expecting us to."

"What is she?" Ichigo asked them.

"We honestly don't know." Isshin started. "But what we do know is that she is a being that exceeds even the Soul King himself. And she wants to help you." Ichigo quickly turned back to his parents.

"Ichigo." Masaki started with a smile. "When you leave with her, we'll be able to pass over and become reiatsu. Your reiatsu."

Ichigo gasped at what he was just told. He was about to retort but was stopped by another warm embrace by the two.

"Look after your sisters, son." Isshin started as tears streamed down his face, same with Masaki. "Share our reiatsu with them, and keep them safe like we know you will. Keep them all safe."

Ichigo held them tightly and was about to say one last thing before their bodies started to break down into small white lights.

"I love you both, and I promise." He said.

They both broke down into reiatsu and swirled around Ichigo, completely engulfing him int their essence. When it was done, Ichigo stood there, in a white shihakusho and hakama that was pulsing with energy. His hair was now a pure white same with his eyes. He looked to his hands and could feel the reiatsu of his parents, but something wasn't right. He felt more power than he's ever felt before flowing through his body.

"You can feel it can you?" The woman asked him. Ichigo turned to her with a questioning look. "They've both become pure reiatsu Ichigo. Reiatsu is absorbed in the world from multiple individuals only in tiny increments of the same different beings. You just absorbed pure reiatsu directly from two beings, and that makes you what Aizen could never achieve."

"And what's that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"A true transcendent being. Ichigo Kurosaki, are you ready to defy fate and stop this man once and for all?" She asked him.

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded. "More than anything."

"Then you'll need all five of your spirits for this." She started.

"Five?" Ichigo cocked his head in confusion at her.

She napped her fingers and the field changed to Ichigo's inner world. It looked the exact same as before, and his four spirits all appeared in front of him, all adorning smiles to him. It was at this moment that Ichigo understood exactly what she meant by five spirits. He looked back to her and saw her fading away.

"Good luck Ichigo. One day in the far far future, we'll meet again." She faded away completely and left Ichigo with his four spirits.

"It's finally time for me to meet him." Ichigo started as he walked over to the four. They nodded to him and all placed their hands out in a stack in front of him. Ichigo looked to them and smiled widely. "Thank you guys." He placed his hand in the stack and a black light shined throughout the world. The light consumed the four spirits and engulfed Ichigo. His inner world was now a large, black river of flowing energy and in the center of it all, was Ichigo in his new form.

 _ **Karakura Town, As Ichigo Fell**_

Everyone was in complete and utter shock as Ichigo fell to the ground hard. Aizen stood in the air and looked down at the boy as he bled out. The smirk on his face turned to a sinister smile and then another maniacal laugh.

"It's finally over now!" He yelled out in between laughs. "Now, after I finish taking over the Royal Realm, I will destroy everything and rebuild it in my own image!"

As the soul reaper forces listened to Aizen's monologue of victory, Ichigo's group of family and friends all went down to him. Yoruichi was there before anyone else could even reach him and she was already down on her knees, begging that this was all a horrible nightmare. When the others reached her, she was already holding onto Ichigo and sobbing onto his hair.

Yuzu and Karin were in tears and holding onto their new cousin and uncle tightly. They were finally reunited with their brother, and now they've lost him again.

Kaien may not have known Ichigo for too long, but he knew that his nephew was an all around wonderful person. He just wished that he could've known him longer than he did.

Uryu may have always been a very calm and cool individual, but even he couldn't hold back his tears. He had lost not only his cousin and training partner, but his one and only best friend.

Kuukaku was in deep shock after she saw Kaien earlier, but now that shock was replaced with complete and total sadness. She got her brother back, at the cost of her nephew.

The arrancars that knew Ichigo well had a mixture of reactions. Neliel along with Apache and Lilinette were completely heartbroken at the loss of their friend. Grimmjow, though furious at the man who struck Ichigo down, was fighting to hold back tears of his own. Stark was in disbelief, same as Ulquiorra and even Kisuke. Mila Rose was crying into Chad's chest as he also shed tears at the his friends death. Tia was also crying while Sun Sun placed her sleeved hand on her shoulder while she stood next to a kneeling Orihime. Orihime tried to heal him, but her power wasn't enough to heal a wound from a transcended being.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Yoruichi sobbed out as she continued to cry into his hair. "I'm so sorry."

Just as she said that, Aizen landed next to them all. Ulquiorra, Kisuke, Stark and especially Grimmjow and Uryu prepared themselves for the fight of their lives. The others followed suit except for Yoruichi, Yuzu, Karin and Orihime.

"So." Aizen started. "All of you were the ones closest to him? I see that even with all that he has done for all of you, you all grieve at his loss. Good. At least now I know exactly who to enslave harshly when I rule everything."

Just as he said that, both Uryu, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark fired at him. Uryu with his Konzetsu shimasu at him while the others fired their own respective cero's. The blast was devastating created a massive crater in the ground where they fired. They knew that wouldn't hurt him, but they knew it would at least slow him down so they could think of something.

"If that was the power he gave all of you," Aizen started as he was now standing behind the group and in front of Yoruichi and Ichigo. They looked back and saw that he raised his sword to the two. "Then I have greatly overestimated the boy. Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll at least have your surrogate mother join you in oblivion."

He brought his sword down and time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone down there watched. Aizen was mere inches away from striking Yoruichi down, but something stopped him. There was a bright light that shined where Ichigo was, blinding everyone for a moment. When Yoruichi could see again, she saw the impossible kneeling in front of her. The group behind Aizen as well as the army above all watched in shock and awe at what they were seeing. Aizen took longer to regain his vision. When he could see again, his eyes went wide at what had just happened.

Ichigo was alive, and had a pure black sword stopping his.

"What?" Aizen questioned as he backed away slowly.

Ichigo stood up and revealed his new form to everyone. His long hair was now completely black with a pulsing energy in it. He was wearing a pulsing black hakama that flowed with his movements, and he had no shihakusho on. His skin for his torso and abs were the same pure black as his hair but his face was still his own. His sword was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It was a pure black long sword with a long, cross shaped guard and a red grip with black bandages around it. What made it unbelievable to everyone was the fact that it didn't look like a sword, but pure energy that was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before.

Ichigo raised his head and opened his eyes to Aizen. Aizen froze when he saw the pure white eyes staring straight at him.

"This is impossib-" Aizen was cut off by Ichigo.

"Aizen." Ichigo started in his normal voice. "Let's finish this fight somewhere else. I don't know how strong this form of mine is, so I'd much rather do this somewhere where my family and friends won't get hurt."

Aizen blinked and smirked at the boy. "If you're so worried about them, don't worry. When I destroy Karakura Town and then destroy the Soul King, none of what you say will even matt-" Aizen was cut off when Ichigo grabbed him by the face and and undetectable speeds and flung Aizen away into the mountains with unbelievable force.

Everyone looked in shock as the black haired boy stood there, watching exactly where Aizen went.

"Ichigo." Tia started but was cut off when Ichigo looked at everyone.

They were all tense for a moment, but that tenseness eased on them all when Ichigo smiled at them.

"Don't worry guys." He started as he looked in the direction he threw Aizen. "I'll end this, in an instant."

With that, Ichigo was gone.

Aizen had crashed into several mountains and fell hard into the ground, causing a massive crater where he landed. He stood up with a groan and noticed that Ichigo was completely undetectable when he did that.

"How did he do that?" Aizen asked himself as he hovered his hand over his face.

"Don't tell me you really thought that I was gonna fall that easily." Ichigo said as he stood above Aizen. He placed his energy blade on his shoulder and smirked at Aizen.

"I don't understand how you did it Ichigo," Aizen stood up and smirked. "But this is a perfect opportunity to test just how powerful I really am."

Ichigo shrugged at him and stood there as Aizen disappeared in that bright flash again. He looked around for a few seconds before looking behind him to see Aizen preparing a sweep. Ichigo blocked and the clash caused a mountain to disappear. Aizen continued his onslaught and Ichigo continued to block. The more they clashed, the more the landscape changed and the more the ground all around them shook violently. Aizen clashed with Ichigo again and they both were at an impasse.

"Hmm?" Aizen hummed.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked him nonchalantly.

"It seems that you and I are on an almost similar evolution in our powers." Aizen started. "From what I can sense, you have changed drastically since I cut you down. Tell me Ichigo, how exactly did you come back from the dead?" He was smirking at this point. There was no way that Ichigo would be able to handle such stress, and if Aizen could exploit that, then he would win this battle.

"In all honesty," Ichigo started. "I wish I could explain it. The feeling of weightlessness and peace that comes with where I was. The serenity of it, the joy I felt when I saw them there." Ichigo smirked at the thought of his parents smiling faces.

"So, you were on the cusps of death and used some last ditch effort to come back and face me again." Aizen said with a smirk. He had assumed that Ichigo used another secret technique of some sorts.

"Yeah." Ichigo started with a smirk of his own. "It's called knowing people who love you."

Aizen looked confused but that confusion turned to disbelief when Ichigo flicked his wrist and sent him flying away into another mountain. Aizen emerged from the debris seething in rage once again. He rushed over to Ichigo shouting out. "I AM A TRANSCENDED BEING! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A LOWLY HUMAN! I WILL SHATTER THAT RIDICULOUS SWORD OF YOURS WITH ONE SWING!" Aizen swung his sword in a downward motion at the motionless Ichigo.

"You still don't get it do ya?" Ichigo started as he caught Aizen's blade with his free hand. Nothing happened when Ichigo caught it other than Aizen going wide eyed at what he just witnessed. "You achieved your transcendence by manipulation and forcing others into things they don't want. That isn't true transcendence Aizen." Ichigo looked up to Aizen with a smile. "But I am."

Ichigo slashed at Aizen causing him to fly back. He caught himself and teleported on top of a mountain top. His wound was getting ready to heal itself, but, much to his surprise, his wound wouldn't heal. He looked down in disbelief at his wound.

"No." He started in a low tone. He looked at the smiling Ichigo and then down at his wound. "What are you doing Hogyoku?" He started in a seething rage towards the object in his chest. "Why won't you heal me!?"

"Because she doesn't want to." Ichigo started, getting Aizen's attention. "I could feel her when we clashed along with your zanpakuto. They're screaming in intense pain because of you. Aizen, you need to stop pushing them both before you break them."

"Shut your mouth human!" Aizen yelled as he placed his hand on the Hogyoku violently. "I will become more powerful than you!" The Hogyoku glowed and sent a massive pillar of purple energy into the air. Ichigo could hear the cries of both the Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu.

As the pillar finally finished forming, Ichigo saw Aizen emerge from it in a hellish new form. He was now covered in a white substance that was now his body. His limbs had a black look to them and his face was now peeled back to reveal a black mask with completely white eyes. **(AN: Same As Before In The Manga/Anime)**

Ichigo looked at him and shook his head. At first, Ichigo felt anger towards this man for having his original family killed, but now, he felt nothing but pity.

 **"Now I will destroy you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"** He yelled in a distorted voice as he charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't move from where he was and let Aizen grab him by the neck. Aizen lifted Ichigo high into the air, so high that everyone back in Karakura Town could see them. They were all worried when they saw Aizen in another new form holding Ichigo by the neck.

 **"It is over Ichigo Kurosaki."** Aizen started with a snarl. **"How does it feel to know that this time you will not make a fool of me ever again? To let everyone you care about watch your death, again? You have stood in my way for too long human. Being involved in your ascension to power has been my greatest mistake, but now with this power, I will correct that."**

"Really?" Ichigo started as he leaned his head down with ease and smiled. "That's why you hate me? Because I'm just better than you?" Ichigo swung his sword at Aizen's arm and cut through it clean. Once again, Aizen lost his left arm. He backed away as Ichigo pointed his blade at him. "I'm gonna do two things right now Aizen. Firstly." Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He reached into his chest where the Hogyoku was placed in and grabbed it. "Tamashi o Chushutsu."

Ichigo pulled back his arm and two hands were clasping onto him desperately. He pulled harder, causing Aizen to shriek in pain. With one last pull, Ichigo ripped out the physical embodiment's of both the Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu. The two latched onto Ichigo and he held them tightly so they wouldn't fall. They were both young girls, from the looks of them they were a little older than Yuzu and Karin. Hogyoku had short bright purple hair, pale skin that would make Ulquiorra look like he had a tan, bright purple eyes and a cloak that was made out of bright purple energy. Kyoka had long pink hair, tanned skin that wasn't as tanned as Yoruichi or Tia, pink eyes and she wasn't wearing any clothes. They were both also very thin from over exertion. Ichigo knew that the reason for this was Aizen's blatant use of them and his abandonment of his original powers.

Aizen saw the two for a brief moment before his body fell to the ground hard. Ichigo dropped down to the ground where Aizen had landed and placed the two girls down. The second they touched the ground, they both fell to their knees. Ichigo smiled down at the two, causing them to smile as well.

"You two stay here." He started. I'm gonna end this now."

They both nodded to him as he stood up and turned away. At this point, everyone else from Karakura Town had flashed and sonidoed over to where the four were. They were just in time to see Aizen writhing in pain as his body violently reverted back to his original form before he ever even held the Hogyoku. He was down on the ground panting heavily at the subsiding agony that he felt. Ichigo stood in front of him and he looked up at the boys white eyes.

"So this is it huh?" Aizen started as he smirked and looked away. "All this time, and I never even knew what true power was. I could never beat you."

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "You know something Aizen." Aizen looked up at Ichigo. "I used to want nothing more than to kill you for what you did to my family, but after seeing what you've done to not only your own army." He looked to the crowd and saw Nyx standing there next to Orihime. "And what you did to your own zanpakuto and the Hogyoku." He turned back to the two girls then back to Aizen. "I won't kill you."

Everyone was shocked at what Ichigo had just said. After all of this, after everything Aizen has done, why wouldn't Ichigo kill him right then and there? Suddenly though, Ichigo forced his blade into Aizen's chest. Aizen had no idea what was happening, but he could feel all of his spirit energy leaving him.

"But that doesn't mean I want you to retain your power." Ichigo said as he finished extracting Aizen's power. He walked away as Aizen started to fall to the ground unconscious. Ichigo walked over to and knelt in front of Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu. He held his hand out to them. They both hesitated for a moment but then saw that smile of his again and their doubts left them. They grabbed at Ichigo's hand and felt their strength return to them. They both were no longer thin and Kyoka Suigetsu now had on a pink kimono. They stood up with Ichigo and looked over to Aizen's unconscious body.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turned to the voice of Yoruichi behind him along with the rest of his friends and family.

He smiled at them and took a deep breath. In one last bright flash of light, Ichigo was now back in his regular form with both his zanpakuto in their respective places. He looked at them with the same smile.

"Looks like I win, again." He said before he was bombarded with hugs from them.

* * *

 **And That Is It For This Long Chapter. I Know What Some Of You Are Saying, 'WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE AIZEN KILLED!?' Well After Writing This For Three Days Straight Trying To Make Everything Very Deep In A Sense And Doin Constant Rewrites, I Felt That This Was The Best Way To End The Fight. Every Other Time I Was Writing This And When I Had Ichigo Kill Him Off, I Felt Like I Was Making Ichigo Turn Into A Revenge Seeking Lunatic. It Didn't Feel Like The Ichigo That I've Been Writing For More Than A Month That You Guys Enjoy And Love To Read.**

 **Aizen Won't Die. That's That. It Won't Change. Sorry.**

 **But, Despite That, I Felt As If I Did A Hell Of A Great Job With The Fight. What Did Ya'll Think Of The Entire Thing Minus The Ending? I Would Really Love To Know What Ya'll Thought Of It.**

 **After About Two Or Three More Chapters, I'm Gonna Have A Few One-Shots In This Story Showing Some Loose Ends That I Left To Assumption Or Said Happened Off Screen. They Won't Be As Long As Previous Chapters, But They Will Have Things I Didn't Write Too Much About. They'll Even Have Some Stuff Of The Aftermath After The Story Officially Ends. Kyoka Suigetsu And he Hogyoku Will Stay In Their Physical Forms, But That Doesn't Mean I Will Do A Sealed Sword Story, Unless Someone Requests Me To Do It.**

 **If You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Make Sure To Favorite And Follow To Keep Track Of This Story As It Reaches Closer To Its End. Review For Your Own Thoughts And PM Me If You Have A Bleach Story Request You Would Like Me To Do.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

* * *

It took quite some time, but after some prying away, Ichigo was finally able to breathe again. Everyone was beyond excited to see him back to his old self, especially his actual family. Yuzu and Karin were all over their brother, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere this time. Kaien and Kuukaku were equally relieved to see their nephew was still with them even after he had apparently died. Yoruichi was also very relieved to see that Ichigo was alright now. She couldn't bear to lose him like that.

"So Ichigo, how exactly did you come back from the dead anyway?" Apache asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Forget that." Mila Rose interrupted. "Just how exactly did you get that kind of power?"

"I'm more interested in just how strong you actually are." Grimmjow started with a grin.

"I couldn't even feel your spirit energy when you were in that form." Uryu started before being interrupted by Kuukaku.

"I honestly don't give a damn how you did it. I just know that you're back and that's all that matters to me."

"Well," Kisuke cut in. "I kinda am interested in knowing just how exactly you came back Ichigo."

After a sigh and shaking his head at the incoming questions from everyone, he just held up his hand to them. "Stop." They did and watched as he started to chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Yoruichi asked with a grin.

"Nothing. It's just man you guys are very loud right now." Ichigo joked at them.

The group shared a laugh at what Ichigo had just said. Before Ichigo could say anything else though, the voice of the head captain stopped him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He started, getting everyone's attention. The rest of the captains and lieutenants were either standing behind him or examining Aizen's body.

"Hey old man." Ichigo started with a smile. "What's up?"

"This is an urgent matter Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started with a serious tone. "From what we can tell from your current battle, you have not only taken Sosuke Aizen's powers, but also the Hogyoku, his zanpakuto, and even his army. Central 46 will want to have a word with you after we clean all of this up."

That was bad news for Ichigo. He didn't look as worried as Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kuukaku and Kaien, but he did have an annoyed look on his face.

"Whose the central 46?" Karin asked her brother.

"A bunch of old guys who sit around in a big circle passing false judgement on others for who they are or how powerful they are." Ichigo said while never taking his eyes off the head captain.

"After we are finished here, we will escort you to them so they can pass judgement on you, Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain finished.

"Pass judgement!?" Karin yelled out. "Our big brother just saved us all from that crazy powerful guy!"

"And he nearly died because of it while all of you just stood by and watched!" Yuzu also yelled out.

"You you little ones do not know the severity of this situation." The head captain bellowed to the two arrancar.

"Severity of this situation?" Grimmjow started. "Ichigo just kicked that guys ass and beat him. There is no situation anymore unless you're talking about all of us arrancar that helped all of your sorry asses out."

Grimmjow's harsh words struck a nerve. A few of the captains that were here during the fighting wanted to step in and shut Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow and several of the others were getting themselves ready to fight but knew that they were heavily outnumbered. Not only were there the soul reapers here, but it was all of the captains minus Kurotsuchi, all of the lieutenants, the Vizards and the finally the head captain himself. From the somewhat tired look on Ichigo's face, he wouldn't be much help in his current condition. Suddenly though, the remaining arrancar and improved arrancar from Las Noches sonidoed next to Ichigo's group, evening the odds.

"You want him, you go through all of us." Nyx said as she eyed the head captain.

There was an intense hostile tension for both groups. The captains were prepared for another apparent war to wage while Ichigo's group was ready to defend him no matter what. Both the head captain and Ichigo noticed the growing tension and realized that this was not gonna end well unless something was done fast.

With a deep breath, Ichigo spoke up. "It's okay guys. I'll go with them." That caught everyone off guard, but had the dead captain sigh in relief.

"But why?" Karin started in an almost pleading manner. "Didn't you just say that those old guys pass false judgement on people who are just themselves? Why go to them willingly?"

"Even I have to admit Ichigo, that's probably not the smartest thing to do right now." Kisuke spoke up.

Ichigo shrugged it off and looked around to everyone's concerned faces. He smiled at them. "Last thing I really want is for another war to start just because of me. I'll go talk to those old morons," He looked straight to the captains, "and I WILL be coming back here." He had a very intense emphasis on the 'will' part. Ichigo turned back to everyone standing around him. "And besides, it's not like any of them can really stop me even if they wanted to."

The joke brought out a few laughs from the group.

"There is a few matters that will be discussed later, Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain bellowed out. "But for now, we will be taking both the Hogyoku and Aizen's zanpakuto for analysis on how they now have physical forms now."

The statement made the two in question cringe. They didn't want to leave Ichigo nor did they want to be examined for the actions they were forced to do by Aizen. They stood next to Ichigo and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"You two don't have to beg me." Ichigo started as he grinned at the two, causing them to calm down again. He looked back to the head captain and smiled at him. "They stay here." Those three words caused the soul reapers to both cringe and sigh in frustration at Ichigo's retort.

"You don't understand just what that Hogyoku has done in the past Ichigo." Shinji started in an angered tone, remembering how it changed him and his group into Vizards a century ago. "We need to know just all that thing can do before something worse happens."

"Nope." Ichigo said while shaking his head. "These two, my sisters, these new arrancar that I'll get to know soon enough, and whoever else I'm forgetting stays here." Shinji and the other captains were about to retort, but felt a very powerful energy sweep the area around them. They all felt the intensity of it and knew that it was Ichigo making a statement. "Like I said, they ALL stay here."

The pressure was enough to make the captains sweat drop. The head captain sighed in defeat like before. "Fine, but if the central 46 orders that those two be taken in and the arrancars destruction-"

"If that happens," Ichigo interrupted. "Then I feel real sorry for all of you guys."

The head captain huffed and nodded to the orange haired savior. With that, he along with the rest of the captains left to regroup. The lieutenants did the same thing, but a few went over to Ichigo's group. Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Rangiku went over to them.

"You weren't really serious about fighting against the entire soul society, were you?" Rukia asked Ichigo with concern in her voice.

Ichigo smiled at her. "It's not like I haven't done that before. And I was just a kid then."

"Good point." Renji started while scratching his head, remembering what Ichigo did to him when he was just a kid.

 _ **An Hour Later**_

It was finally time to go. The preparations were finally complete and it was time for Ichigo to head to the soul society with the rest of the captains. Everyone in his group watched in either anger or subtle sadness at the fact that this might start another potential war.

When he was finally through the Dangai, Ichigo looked around and saw that not much changed in the soul society since he was last here. His sightseeing was cut short when the captains all escorted him to the central 46 building. Before he the door opened, the head captain ordered Ichigo to relinquish his zanpakuto.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked around and saw a mixture of reactions. The usual looks of disgust from both Soi-Fon and Komamura never ceased to put a smile on his face. With a shrug, Ichigo decided to roll with it and gave the head captain Hofuku Tsuki. Unbeknownst to them though, they forgot that he also had his Quincy and hollow powers, so it's not like he was completely defenseless. Ichigo walked inside and the doors closed behind him, leaving all the captains outside in anticipation.

Ichigo stood in front of the central 46 in the usual spotlight that shined down in the center. He crossed his arms and looked around to them all. Despite them having those barriers to conceal their faces, Ichigo could still tell that they were all very nervous around the boy. Ichigo smirked at them and decided to speak first.

"You're welcome by the way." He said.

"For what?" One of them started. "For your blatant disregard for the balance of the world?

"Or instead of executing the criminal in question, you chose to spare him." Another spoke up.

"Or for harboring hollows in the world of the living?" There goes another.

"And let us not forget your invasion on the soul society four years ago." Need I go on. "And now, after all of that, you have decided on your own authority to harbor both the Hogyoku and Aizen's zanpakuto. Give us all one good reason not to throw you in the Muken along with Aizen."

Ichigo huffed at the men that made up the back bone of the Seireitei's laws. He smirked and shook his head. "If you old bastards really wanted me imprisoned, then you should've done that when I was a kid. The Muken won't be able to hold me now." There were gasps both inside the room and from the captains outside that heard what Ichigo had said. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, right now every single person in the Seireitei are on edge about this whole meeting between me and you losers here. So how about this." Ichigo held up a finger. "One: Aizen goes to the Maggots Nest, not the Muken."

This time, the gasps were a lot louder than before. Some of the central 46 stood up, shouting at Ichigo, but those stopped when Ichigo let out an uncharacteristic shout.

"SHUT UP!" That caught everyone off guard. The captains stepped in to watch Ichigo hold up a second finger. "Two: everyone that stands with me stays with me and is no longer an enemy of the soul society anymore." The crowd cringed at what his possible next request would be. Ichigo held up a third finger. "And finally: I'll be taking control of Las Noches from now on."

Everyone had their jaws dropped at the final request. There was an uncomfortable silence as Ichigo put his arm down and crossed them. He looked around and smiled to everyone's shocked expressions. He looked back to the captains and chuckled under his breath at their faces as well. He regained himself and looked back to the central 46.

"Well, that's pretty much all I gotta say. Since none of you really want a war with me, one that all of you will lose by the way, all of that will happen." He turned and walked to the head captain. "Those two are mine last time I checked." He took his zanpakuto from him, smiled to and bowed to all of the captains, then used his hybrid speed to leave the building and everyone there to process what just happened.

Ichigo made his way back to the Senkaimon and was about to go through it. Before he did, he heard a familiar voice getting his attention.

"Ichigo, wait a second." He turned to see Rukia jogging up to him.

"Hey Rukia. What's up?" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I take it that sense you're leaving on your own that you smoothed things over with the central 46?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yep." Ichigo smiled to her. "And all I had to do was tell them that unless they did three things for me, that I wouldn't be an enemy of the soul society."

Rukia jaw dropped at that. She couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of Ichigo's mouth. "What were the three things?" She hesitantly asked.

"That Aizen goes to the Maggots Nest instead of the Muken. That everyone that's with me not only stay with me but are also no longer enemies of the soul society. And that I get control over Las Noches instead of the soul society." Ichigo said with his smile never leaving him.

"You get what!?" Rukia yelled at him. "You know that Las Noches is in the land of the hollows. Why would you want control over that?"

"Cause Kisuke's shop won't be able to house everyone, and besides, it's not like I don't have a way to get there as it is already." Ichigo said to her, his smile never leaving.

Rukia couldn't believe how calm and collective he was at the situation. He basically just threatened the central 46 with an unwinnable war with him unless they gave him these three things. She continued to wonder about that was cut off when Ichigo patted her on the head a few times.

"Don't know what's got you so worried Rukia." He started when she looked up at him. "Don't worry about me, okay. Me and my friends will be just fine." He turned and walked to the Senkaimon.

"Ichigo." Rukia said and caught his attention. "I don't know how you did it, or what exactly is it that you did, but." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing Kaien back. I never got to thank you for that."

Ichigo smiled to her and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem. After all, I wasn't gonna leave my uncle like that."

Rukia jaw dropped at that. Ichigo laughed at her expression and went through the Senkaimon. He walked in the Dangai and thought about the moment he died again. The thought had been in his mind for a while now and showed no sign of ever leaving him. The sole reason he never would forget was because he was able to see his parents one last time before they fused their reiatsu into him. He smiled at the memory and would have one crazy story to tell everyone when he got back. Ichigo saw the end of the tunnel and smiled at the light shining through it. He ran to it and right when he was there, he leapt out to it. He landed on top of the bridge in Karakura Town next to the river. When he was standing on top of it and the Senkaimon closed, he stretched out and breathed in the air. After doing that, Ichigo used his hybrid speed and went straight home to the shop.

* * *

 **That's Another Chapter Down. Short But To The Point. I'm Gonna Be On A Little Hiatus With This Story Until Next Week. Not That I'm Having Writers Block Or Don't Feel Like Posting Or My Internet Being Down(Which It's Not), Me And Some Friends Are Goin To An Anime Convention This Weekend, So Yeah.**

 **I'll Be Posting A New Chapter For Ichigo Vs Soul Society Most Likely Early Friday.**

 **The Next Chapter Is The Official Last Chapter To This Story BTW.**

 **:(**

 **After The Next Chapter And The Official End, I'm Gonna Put Some One-Shots In This Story Explaining Some Loose Ends I Forgot To Mention. Like Fights, Romances That Happened Off Screen, Some Training Moments With Various Characters, Backstories, Etc. Ya'll Get The Point. It'll Probably Be Quite A Bit And They'll All Be Short.**

 **If You Enjoyed This Story, Favorite And Follow To See The Official Last Chapter. Review For Your Thoughts On This Story And Anything Else You Want To Say About It. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 ***WAIT***

 **For Some Reason I've Been Thinking About Doing Different Endings For This Story. I Don't Know Why. I'll Explain In The Next Chapter.**

 ***CONTINUE***

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	15. Goodbye

**Chapter 15: Goodbye**

* * *

Everyone was either outside of the shop standing around worrying or inside also worrying. No one knew just what the central 46 would do now that Ichigo is a true transcended being. It's not like they could do much against him, but the thought of going to war with the soul society was heavily on their minds.

"This waiting is probably the worst part." Tia was the first to even say anything at this point. She was sitting outside with a few of the others with her.

"Just out of sheer curiosity," Shawlong started to Grimmjow. "Just how strong was Ichigo beforehand?"

Grimmjow smirked at his question. "I remember one time all of us took him on at our fullest strength. Didn't land a single hit on him. He beat us all while not even going half his own strength."

Those words had everyone else outside that was new on edge. The new arrancar that were outside consisted of Nyx, Grimmjow's old crew, Nnoitra, And Dordoni. They couldn't believe that someone was that powerful before they became a transcended being. The thought was almost terrifying.

"So if he were to go to war with the soul society," Nyx started in a concerned tone. "He could massacre everyone their by himself?" She asked both Grimmjow and Tia.

The two looked at each other then back to Nyx. "Yeah, pretty much." Grimmjow answered nonchalantly.

At that moment, Neliel came out of the shop in her gigai and waved at everyone new. "Alright everyone, Kisuke's got everyone's new gigai's ready to be used." She smiled at their confused looks until Cirucci came outside in a human version of herself. Seeing her like that and not feeling anything from her, the group followed Neliel inside to get inside their own gigai.

"So." Cirucci started to the two still outside. "You two must really be worried about him huh?"

Tia shook her head. "No. Just worried we might have to fight in another war. At least we know Ichigo will come back to all of us. It's just in his nature." She smiled at her own words along with Grimmjow as they looked up to the bright sky. Cirucci didn't understand at first, but she eventually got the idea of it all and sat down with the two to wait for him.

After a few minutes of waiting, the three were joined by Yoruichi, Kuukaku, Kaien, Yuzu, Karin and Uryu. They waited outside for Ichigo to return with any kind of news as to what had happened between him and the soul society in silence. After another couple of minutes, they felt his spirit energy return to the world of the living and could feel him getting closer to them in his own speed. He appeared in front of the shop with a smile on his face as everyone sighed at his return.

"Wow." Ichigo started while crossing his arms and smirking at them. "You guys look like ya'll were waiting for someone very important."

Yuzu and Karin, now in their own gigai's, ran up and hugged their brother tightly. Ichigo hugged them in return and noticed both Yoruichi and Tia's concerned faces.

"I sent them a pretty clear message." Ichigo started, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sure they'll have an answer by tomorrow, but for right now, I could really use a nap."

His joke didn't go unnoticed and there were a few chuckles from a few of them as Ichigo walked over and into the shop. The second he did, he was met with two fists to his gut. One from Apache, the other from Lilinette.

"That was for makin us cry when you died you jerk!" Apache yelled at him while he was hunched over.

"And for making us wait for so long. Jeez." Lilinette added in.

Despite the fact that he was now on the ground in a comical way, he still smiled at the two. Both Apache and Lilinette blushed when he did that. "I'm sorry for both then. It won't happen again, promise." The two smirked at him and he stood up to stretch. Everyone else had been in the training grounds and felt the familiar spirit energy. They ventured up and saw Ichigo standing there.

After a quick explanation of how it went with the central 46, all the former soul reapers in the room were either shocked(Kisuke, Kaien, Tessai) or laughing(Yoruichi, Kuukaku) at what Ichigo had told them. The new arrancar were surprised by his threat to them while the older ones, aside from Ulquiorra who was just shaking his head, laughed as well.

"So yeah." Ichigo finished and leaned back against the wall. "That's pretty much what happened."

"Man." Ggio started while scratching the back of his head. "I can only imagine what those old bastards must be thinking right now."

"That if they don't do what Ichigo says, they're pretty much screwed." Apache said to him.

"That could also mean that they might do something completely stupid. Like try and face Ichigo with their full army." Mila Rose said as she was sitting in Chad's lap.

"Ichigo." Neliel started to the orange haired teen. "What do you think?"

All eyes were on Ichigo once again and he shrugged at them and crossed his arms. "Don't know, but all I do know is that if they do decide to attack us instead of swallowing their pride, then I won't have much choice but to retaliate against them." He looked around the room to everyone's faces and smiled. "And I do know that all of you have my back, no matter what."

Their was an assortment of cheers throughout the shop. The ruckus was stopped when Kisuke clapped his hands a few times. "Okay then, since it's still relatively light outside, I propose we have ourselves a good old fashion bar b que. Who's all for that?"

Everyone cheered again at the notion. Despite none of the new arrancar knowing what a bar b que was, they all agreed to partake in the feast as well. Kisuke, Ulquiorra, Tessai and Neliel helped with the cooking outside on Kisuke's new grill while others were inside getting the tables for both inside the shop and outside. Ichigo took this opportunity to take that much needed nap he said earlier. It took a little more than an a few hours to get everything ready, but by the time it was all ready, it was already night time. Grimmjow, Stark, Nyx and Nnoitra set up the lights outside when it was getting hard to see. After the food was all cooked, Tia went inside to wake up Ichigo. When she got to his room, she wasn't at all surprised to see that he was sprawled all over the futon and snoring heavily. She walked over and knelt down to him, trying not to wake him up at the moment.

"You never change." She whispered while smiling at him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned down near his face. When her lips were glazing his, she froze up. For as long as she's known him, Tia has always looked up to Ichigo, even when he was just a child. His unbreakable will to protect those closest to him and to strive to become stronger in the years she's been with him have always lit a fire inside her to want to stay by his side no matter what. She's never told anyone how she really felt for him, not even her sister of her followers. Now here she was, finally able to steal a kiss from the man she's been in love with and she can't bring herself to do it.

"I can't." She whispered as she leaned away from him, only to be stopped when Ichigo brought his lips to hers. She went wide eyed and soon after found herself leaning into it as well.

The two broke for air and Tia looked down to see Ichigo smiling up to her. "About time you at least tried."

She looked at him in shock. "You knew this whole time how I felt for you?"

"Yeah, and I feel the same way for you too Tia." Ichigo started as he sat up. "I want this to happen between us. The real question is, do you?"

Her response was another kiss on his lips. The two stayed locked for a few seconds, until a voice disturbed them.

"That's my nephew! Got a strong girl to continue the Shiba legacy!" The two stopped and turned to see a crowd standing in the doorway with Kuukaku front and center. The crowd shared a laugh at how red the two were.

After the initial embarrassment subsided, the two also got a laugh out of it and stood up hand in hand to go and eat the large feast outside.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Ichigo along with a few others were already up and walking around town. Along with Ichigo were Tia, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Neliel. They walked along the cold river in winter clothing and just walked along. It was a peaceful sunrise that they were all enjoying, even Ulquiorra had a smirk at how the sun was coming over the horizon. For a while they just stood there along the river and watched it, until a senkaimon opened behind them. They turned around to see the head captain and captains Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake standing in front of them.

"Hiya everyone." Ichigo said to them with a wave. "So I take it you got a message for me?"

With a sigh, the head captain spoke. "Ichigo Kurosaki, the central 46 has ordered us to take you in."

"Should've seen that coming." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"So those old dipshits are so afraid that they decided to send in their strongest to try and bring him in?" Grimmjow started as he was about to come out of his gigai to start fighting back.

"Whoa, wait a second." Kyoraku started while waving his hand up to stop Grimmjow. "What we mean is that the central 46 wants us to make you, Ichigo Kurosaki, a captain of a new squad."

The news surprised the hell out of the group. Even Ichigo was surprised at what he just heard.

"Captain of a new squad?" Ichigo asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The central 46 were at an impasse after you left the other day." Unohana started. "They wanted to order your execution but even they knew you were far too powerful to fight and that they would lose their entire army. So after some convincing from the four of us, we convinced them that instead of making you our enemy, we make you an ally." She pulled out a white haori from behind her and walked up to Ichigo. "If you accept this, you'll become captain of squad 14 and a new division called the hollow corp. You'll also be based in Las Noches with any and all of your allies by your side."

Ichigo looked at the haori and then back to the woman. "What about Aizen?"

"Sosuke Aizen will be placed in the Maggots Nest instead of the Muken." The head captain started. "If you were to accept this, then that means that you are now within our ranks, but seeing as though you already have your own base of operations now, you will only answer through communication. Your presence will only be necessary when their is a grave issue involving the entirety of the worlds we live in."

"Basically, you have free reign to do whatever you want with your squad as long as it doesn't negatively effect the soul society as a whole." Ukitake explained.

Ichigo looked back to the haori and smirked. This was a good solution now that he thought about it. He gets what he wants and they get to watch him closely within their ranks. "Looks like a win win situation to me." Ichigo said as he took the haori from her hands.

"So." Ulquiorra started. "Since he's now a captain and head of this hollow corp, what exactly does this mean for all of us specifically?"

"Simple." Unohana started with a smile. "It means that all of you as arrancars are now within squad 14 and also in command of the hollow corp all to Ichigo's liking."

"Cool." Neliel said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Since it seems that you've accepted this Ichigo, you'll need a lieutenant, seated officers, and the rest of your squad." Kyoraku said while tipping his hat.

"Then it looks like I've got some work to do." Ichigo said as the four captains started to leave. When the senkaimon closed, Tia turned Ichigo to her.

"So then, captain." She started while wrapping her arms around his neck. "What exactly do we do now?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her on her luscious lips. When they broke for air he looked straight at her. "Tell the others, head to Hueco Mundo, get real comfy and set up there, then celebrate." He looked to the rest of his friends and smiled to them, and they in response smiled back. Even Ulquiorra. "This isn't how I pictured my life being like. But now I'm glad it turned out this way."

* * *

 **And That's The End. Man, 15 Chapters And A Whole Lot Of Words And Supporters. I Never Thought That This Story Would Be So Popular. Would Ya'll Laugh If I Told Ya'll That I Originally Came Up With This Story When The Power Went Out At My Apartment In September? The Idea Came To Me Like 'Hey Stupid, Write This. They'll Love It' I'm Very Glad Ya'll Loved This Story And I Will Have Little One-Shots After This Chapter Showing Things I've Glossed Over, Didn't Mention, Fights I Skipped, Training Montages, The Years Following This Chapter, The Years Ichigo Was Learning With Yoruichi And Them, Pairings In Detail, Etc.**

 **Thank You All So Much For The Reviews And Favorites And Follows. It Really Means A Lot And I Always Mean It When I Say You Guys Are Awesome, Cause Yeah You Guys Are. LOL.**

 **Anyway, If You Haven't Already, Favorite/Follow Either This Story To Keep Up With The One-Shots Or To Keep Up With My Other Two Bleach Stories Like Ichigo Vs Soul Society And Chibi Hollow. I Am Still Accepting Other Bleach Request And Always Will, So If You Have A Story You Would Like For Me To Write Or An OC That You Want To See In Either That Story Or My Two Others Or Any Other Ones In The Future, PM Me.**

 **Anyways, You Guys Know You're All Awesome So I Don't Have To Repeat It. Leave Reviews And All That Jazz While I Start Thinking Of A New Bleach Story Involving Something A Little Ridiculous. As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	16. One-Shot 1: Pairing 1- Chad And Mila Ros

**One-Shot 1: Pairing 1- Chad And Mila Rose**

* * *

After Ichigo had came back from Hueco Mundo the first time with his new friends, there was a very obvious sign of confusion for everyone back at the shop. They had a mass group of powerful hollows that Ichigo turned into perfect arrancar and not too much space in the shop to start off with. In an act of compromise, Kisuke placed them in the training grounds until he could finish their gigai's and give them some comfortable living arrangements. It took some time and a lot of effort from both Kisuke and Tessai, but they were eventually able to convert a part of the training grounds into a suitable living area for them. While they were all staying down there and with Ichigo, he made some very simple rules for them to follow that were pretty basic. The basic ones being: don't destroy anyone else's things, when you train make sure it's away from where the others sleep, you must either attend school with Ichigo and Uryu when they're older or stay and work in the shop or around the house, and finally you shouldn't get out your gigai unless you train or have to fight a hollow. The rules were easy to follow and only a few decided to work in the shop and the house. Those being Stark and Ulquiorra.

Three years later, Ichigo and Uryu went on to high school and so did the others. While they were there the first day of classes, there was one person that had caught Mila Roses attention. A tall brown haired boy that was definitely the most muscular boy in the entire school. Sh didn't know him at first but she saw that Ichigo and this boy were apparently really good friends. To make matters worse for her though, she sat right next to him and didn't even know his name. Sitting next to him was very unbearable for her, and the very sight of him was enough to distract her from everything else in the room. After asking Ichigo one day who he was, Ichigo just told her that he was one of Ichigo's good friends, Chad.

Today was the day that she would start talking to him. She would usually just stammer about whenever he passed her or whenever he actually did say hi to her. Today, after a long day of training with Apache and Sun Sun, Mila ran over to the address that Ichigo had given her and arrived there in no time. She went to the front door with so much confidence and determination, but when she reached for the bell she froze. She had no idea if he would accept her growing feelings for him. It wasn't just his looks that attracted her to him, it was also his calm and collected personality. He a very protective type just like Ichigo, but he also had certain kind of determination to strive to be on par with Ichigo instead of trying to surpass him. When he discovered his own powers, they got to spend a little time together along with the others, but never alone like right now. When they did talk and she didn't make herself sound like a stammering idiot, she found that they had quite a bit in common. Talking to him and hearing what his interests were and how he made his life simple in honor of his abuelo. To her, he was the perfect opposite to her, and she wanted him to know that. So why was she so hesitant now of all times?

"I can't do this." She said to herself in a whisper. "I can't." She lowered her arm and sighed in defeat before turning around. Before she could take two steps, the door opened and Chad stood there in the doorway much to her surprise.

"Mila Rose?" He said to her in a surprised tone, a rare thing.

Mila stood there in a daze for a moment before finally mustering up the courage and just going for it. "Chad, I know that You and I are very different and that I'm brash and loud and can be a little bit arrogant at so many point." She stared down at the ground and tugged at her arm. "But I-I really like you. And I think I'm falling for you." She raised her head up quickly and yelled out with tears forming in her eyes. "There! I said it! I think I'm in love with you!"

To her surprise, Chad only stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped at what she had told him. He was about to say something, but Mila couldn't stand there anymore. She took off and ran before he had the time to say anything to her. Chad wasted no time in chasing her down while yelling out at her. "Mila! Wait!"

She couldn't do it anymore. All those pent up emotions coming out at the same time was too much for her. Running away blindly turned out to be a very bad idea at night. She was so emotionally unstable that she didn't feel the hollows spirit energy until she ran right into it. She looked up to see a large ant like hollow with red scales and white mask in the shape of its mandibles. It picked her up by the leg, exposing her luscious bottom half to it. Mila was about to take out her own mod soul pill until she heard a loud shout by a familiar voice.

"LET HER GO!" Mila and the hollow looked over to see Chad running at them with his right arm at the ready. The hollow was about to say something but Mila broke out of its grip before it could say anything. This left it wide open for Chad's attack. "EL DIRECTO!" He shouted as he sent a huge wave of energy straight at the hollow. It was far from overkill as the attack literally left nothing left of the hollow.

"Mila!" Chad yelled out as he rushed over and helped her up. Before she could run away again, Chad picked her up and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. This caught her completely by surprise and she felt how soft he was. She instinctively hugged him back and he set her feet down on the ground gently. They let go of each other and stared into the others eyes. "I was going to say that I feel the same way about you." He said to her as he planted his lips into hers. She was caught off guard by this and relaxed into it, wrapping her arms around his head and bringing him closer to her.

And just like that, Mila had found the very happiness that she had always craved most in this world.

* * *

 **First Of The One-Shots. Like I Said Before, These Will Be Shortened Since I Already Finished The Story.**

 **Next Time:**

 **"Ichigo Kurosaki." A familiar female voice said from outside the shop. Ichigo and Yoruichi looked out the window, and while Yoruichi paled, Ichigo was beaming with happiness. He rushed over to Kon and extracted his mod soul, and before Yoruichi could stop him, he was already standing in front of the woman he beat only six months ago.**

 **"So captain." Ichigo started in a cheerful tone. "Ready for that rematch?"**

 **There was a very dangerous and almost sinister smile across her face as she looked at the happy boy that had defeated her last time. "This time Ichigo," She started in a dark tone, "I will defeat you."**

 **One-Shot 2: Ichigo v Unohana/First Kenpachi, Rematch**

 **Hope You Guys Will Enjoy That. Ya'll Know What To Do By Now.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	17. O-S 2: Ichigo vs Unohana First Kenpachi

**One-Shot 2: Ichigo vs Unohana/First Kenpachi, Rematch**

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A familiar female voice said from outside the shop. Ichigo and Yoruichi looked out the window, and while Yoruichi paled, Ichigo was beaming with happiness. He rushed over to Kon and extracted his mod soul, and before Yoruichi could stop him, he was already standing in front of the woman he beat only six months ago.

"So captain Unohana." Ichigo started in a cheerful tone. "Ready for that rematch?"

There was a dangerous and almost sinister smile across her face as she looked at the happy boy that had defeat her last time. "This time Ichigo," She started in a dark tone, "I will defeat you."

Ichigo continued to smile at her and led her inside, only to see both Yoruichi and Kisuke literally cowering in fear from her. The two dropped down the ladder and walked along to where the group of arrancar were training.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo yelled out to get there attention. They stopped and felt a very deathly chill as they looked at the woman behind him. "Could ya'll take a break while me and captain Unohana have our rematch." He said to them.

Before any of them could protest, the whole room was flooded by a killer like spirit pressure. It was enough to have everyone aside from Ichigo sweat drop and stay far away from this almost evil like woman. When they left a large enough area open to them, Ichigo and Unohana stood in the center of the grounds. Everyone watched from a very far distance to stay away from the unstoppable force in Ichigo vs the immovable object in the captain. The tension and spirit energy was so thick it could be cut with a massive zanpakuto and still not cut fully through in one swing. Ichigo stood in front of her with his own smile as he unsheathed his cleaver and got into his stance.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Unohana drew her blade slowly and also prepared her own stance. "Let's go, Ichigo Kurosaki."

In an instant, Unohana flashed in front of Ichigo and brought her blade down. Ichigo blocked it and was forced back a bit by her incredible force. He still had his smile as he planted his feet and stopped himself. Ichigo side stepped out of her way and Unohana was now in front of him. He swung his cleaver only to have her block it. When she did, a pool of energy spilled out of the ground. The others were surprised by the incredible display of power right now. Ichigo backed away a step and then jumped over to her. He spun in the air and brought his cleaver down onto her blade with even greater force. Unohana was now on the defensive. She grunted as she tried and failed to flash away from the boy. He appeared behind her and went for a horizontal slash. Unohana blocked it but was sent flying into a boulder. Right when she hit it and the dust was forming, Ichigo wasted no time and charged his cleaver with his black and red energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He fired it at where Unohana had landed and hit with extreme force. There was a large explosion and for a split second, there was no trace of Unohana's energy. Ichigo started getting worried and hoped that he didn't do anything that would cause serious damage to her, or worse.

Just when Ichigo was about to see if she was okay or not, he felt a crushing spirit energy that even made him stumble a bit. He looked over and saw the large creature once again and Unohana standing right in front of it.

"Go." She whispered as she pointed her zanpakuto at Ichigo. The large creature rushed over to the boy at very impressive speeds and Ichigo had to block and run as quickly as he could. Before he even got on the ground, the creature spat the same liquid as before, only this was too fast for Ichigo to avoid. The liquid hit him spot on and just like before, Ichigo fell down to ground hard and was completely limp. Unohana flashed down to him and knew that this time he was the real deal. There wasn't as much reiatsu in the living world than in the soul society, so there's no way Ichigo could make another clone of himself like before. She stood over him with the same look on her face as she stared him down.

"You've lost this time, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said as she was now going off pure instinct. She raised her zanpakuto in the air much to everyone's horror and brought it down only for arm to be caught by Ichigo.

She looked down at the boy in utter disbelief as he stood up. He had her arm in his left and his cleaver still in his right. He had his head up and looking right at her, he wasn't smiling whatsoever. Unohana regained herself and saw that she was about to make a grave mistake when she went for that deathblow. She relaxed and took a deep breath. When she no longer had that killer aura around her, Ichigo let her go.

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she looked away from the boy. "I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"It's okay." Ichigo said to get her attention. She looked at him and saw that smile again. "I'm just gonna assume that that was someone else fighting me instead of you."

Unohana gave a small smile and nodded. "I never used to be a healer. I used to be like captain Zaraki, a savage killer." She looked away again. "I swore I'd never do anything like what I used to do again. I swore I'd never turn back into Yachiru Unohana ever again."

"Then why did you wanna fight me again if you knew that would happen?" Ichigo asked her as he placed his cleaver on his shoulder.

"When I felt how strong you were, how powerful you were, how your power demanded respect from everyone the first time, I could feel a gnawing feeling in the back of my mind." She explained. Unohana looked at her hands and closed her eyes tightly. "I could feel her trying her hardest to break my will and slaughter once again. When you showed up at the Sokyoku and defeated Zaraki and Byakuya so effortlessly, she took over. I tried so hard to fight her off, but I just couldn't."

Ichigo listened to her intently as his friends and family started walking along.

"It's almost like I change to a completely different soul when I'm around you." She said as she sighed.

That was when Ichigo snapped his finger and had an idea. "What If I took away that part of you then?"

Everyone gasped at this and Unohana stared him down with a look of surprise. "Could you really do that?"

Ichigo looked up at her and had that big toothed grin once again. That was all the answer she needed from him.

* * *

 **I'm Gonna Make This A Two Parter, But The Next One-Shot Won't Be The Second Part.**

 **Next Time:**

 **"I am sorry Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started as he and the other three captains drew their blades. "We have orders to execute you."**

 **Suddenly, multiple Senkaimon's opened and the rest of the captains and lieutenants surrounded them. They also had their swords drawn and ready for the fight of their lives.**

 **Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well," He started before looking at the head captain with those pure white eyes. "Those old men have just made a very bad decision."**

 **One-Shot 3: Ending 2- The Fall Of The Soul Society**

 **Hope Ya'll Enjoy That. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	18. O-S 3: Ending 1- Fall Of Soul Society

**One-Shot 3: Ending 1- The Fall Of The Soul Society**

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Ichigo along with a few others were already up and walking around town. Along with Ichigo were Tia, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Neliel. They walked along the cold river in winter clothing and just walked along. It was a peaceful sunrise that they were all enjoying, even Ulquiorra had a smirk at how the sun was coming over the horizon. For a while they just stood there along the river and watched it, until a senkaimon opened behind them. They turned around to see the head captain and captains Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake standing in front of them.

"Hiya everyone." Ichigo said to them with a wave. "So I take it you got a message for me?"

"I am sorry Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started as he and the other three captains drew their blades. "We have orders to execute you."

Suddenly, multiple Senkaimon's opened and the rest of the captains and lieutenants surrounded them. They also had their swords drawn and ready for the fight of their lives.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well," He started before looking at the head captain with those pure white eyes. "Those old men have just made a very bad decision."

A few of the lieutenants and most of the captains rushed the group, but just as they did, Ichigo raised his hand into the air. As he did, a white dome encased the group and stopped the soul reapers in their tracks. They backed away and waited for whatever would happen. If history serves them well, they knew that Ichigo was all too full of surprises.

The dome cracked and eventually shattered to reveal everyone in their normal forms with their Zanpakuto's drawn at the soul reapers. Ichigo didn't bother to draw out his as he simply stood there with a grin on his face. His friends waited for him to tell them what to do now.

After a very ungodly hesitant seconds from the soul reapers, they decided now was the time to attack. Or more precisely, Kenpachi decided to. He rushed straight toward Ichigo without his eye patch on and went to slash at the teen. Other than his friends, everyone was shocked when Ichigo caught the blade with his finger and smiled at the stunned man.

"Goodbye." Ichigo whispered to the captain. Suddenly, he stabbed Kenpachi through the sternum with his blade of energy. Kenpachi fell to the ground and looked completely lifeless.

The soul reapers were completely stunned that Kenpachi was taken down with the greatest of ease. They were about to attack them with their fullest of strength, but were stopped when Ulquiorra opened a garganta and the group quickly went through it except Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started in an outraged tone. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo smiled at him and answered while placing his blade on his shoulder. "Easy. I'm going to the soul society. And I'm gonna destroy the central 46, and maybe even level a few buildings or two."

Everyone was shocked by what he said and were too slow to stop him from going into the garganta. It closed and everyone frantically opened their own Senkaimon's to get back.

Ichigo and his crew appeared just outside of the squad one barracks and stood there waiting. It didn't take long for them to feel more Senkaimon's open up and the captains and lieutenants to come back. Ichigo huffed since they were far off right now and got everyone's attention.

"Tia and I will take care of the central 46. You three cause a lot of chaos." Ichigo said to them, seeing the wicked grin on Grimmjow's face and the bouncing from Neliel. Even Ulquiorra smirked at this.

"Do you want us to kill em all then?" Grimmjow asked, hoping the answer would be yes. To his disappointment, Ichigo shook his head.

"I honestly don't want anymore to die, but if they attack at their fullest strength relentlessly, then hey, by all means. Do what you think you should. I trust you guys to make your own decisions." Ichigo said with a smile that they knew was fake at that point.

The three prepared themselves for their arrival while Ichigo and Tia went up the stairs to where they knew the central 46 were. As they walked up, Ichigo snapped his fingers and a portal opened up near where the two were. Suddenly, the rest of the gang came through the portal. All of the arrancars, Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kuukaku, Kaien, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, even Yuzu and Karin showed up through the portal. Everyone stood on top of the stairs with Ichigo as he and Tia continued to walk up. The massive group went down and stood with the three to prepare for a new war. All of the soul reapers showed at the steps one by one and all stood in shock at the mass group standing in their way.

"Move aside, now!" Soi-Fon yelled out first as she along with the others drew their Zanpakuto's.

"That's not happening Soi-Fon." Yoruichi said with a stern tone in her voice. "None of us are letting any of you pass just to try and kill Ichigo."

"Then we shall dispose of all of you as well." The head captain bellowed as he unleashed his spiritual pressure, hoping that would deter this whole situation.

"Well would you look at that." Grimmjow started with a mad grin. "Hangin' around Ichigo and the massive amount of energy he emits is a helluva lot bigger than yours old man."

"Do not underestimate the true power I possess, hollow." The head captain said with malice in his voice. He raised his blade into the air and then pointed it at the group. "Attack!"

The soul reaper forces charged at the unmoved group and the battle begun.

 ** _Ichigo & Tia_**

Right as the battle began, Ichigo and Tia could feel the intense energy being released and the battle starting back down below.

"Looks like everyone's handling the situation right now." Tia said.

"Yep. Feels like." Ichigo said to her with a smirk. He turned around and continued on. "Come one. Lets do this fast then help out the others."

Tia nodded and followed him up the stairs. They made their way to the top and went pass the squad one barracks. They then found themselves at the gates of the central 46 and many guards standing between them and their objective. Ichigo scoffed at their attempts to fire combined kido at them and held up his left hand to the blast. The second it reached him, he stopped it completely and it dissipated. When that happened, the guards stood there in shock as the boy smiled at them.

"Tia." He said to his girlfriend.

Tia smirked and pulled out her Zanpakuto. She slashed at them and a massive torrent of water flew at the mass of guards, washing them away. Tia sheathed her blade and the two continued on. When they reached the sealed gate, Ichigo placed his hand on it and the gate broke down into reiatsu particles. He absorbed them and they continued on. It didn't take the two long to reach the room the central 46 was in and watch as they shuddered in fear.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" One of them stammered out, failing to mask his fear.

"Simple." Ichigo started. "You all tried to have me killed instead of agreeing to what I asked for. Instead of trying to find a compromise or some sort of way to coexist, you all decided to take the one route that you all do best, try and kill the problem. So since ya'll went with that idea, I'm gonna do the same to all of you."

Ichigo words resonated as he materialized his zanpakuto in his right hand. The men attempted to scatter through their exits, but Tia used her water to ensure that wouldn't happen. She sealed away the exits and Ichigo brought his sword back. He swung it horizontally toward the men and a wave of white energy flew to them all. It encased the entire group in its energy and none of them could escape it no matter how hard they tried. Ichigo looked at them and sighed deeply. He didn't enjoy killing people, but these men were an exception. Not only do they sit here and deem others a danger despite those individuals not being an immediate threat, they would rather see a problem eliminated rather than solved. Ichigo looked at them shook his head. He then turned his zanpakuto counterclockwise ninety degrees and said one word that he hadn't said in a while.

"Koroshimasu."

And just like that, the white energy turned black and there was screaming. There was nothing visible inside of the dome and the screaming was dying down fast. Soon enough, the screaming stopped and Ichigo lowered his blade to show a massive pile of ash laying on the floor. Ichigo sighed in a subtle frustration at what he just did, but the frustration left him when Tia placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw her smiling to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Ichigo turned to her and brought her close to him in a warm embrace. She leaned into it and basked in his warmth before he let her go to look into her eyes. "As long as you guys are with me, I'll always be okay."

They were mere moments away from kissing each other when they felt an massive spirit energy and felt it get considerably hotter in the room.

"We should probably go and help the others." Tia started.

"Right when we were getting to the good part." Ichigo joked as the two made their way out of the room and toward what could only be described as a literal welcome to hell.

* * *

 **Gonna Make This A Two Parter As Well.**

 **Next Time:**

 **"I'm sorry Soi-Fon." Yoruichi said as she looked down onto her beaten and bruised former protege. "But I refuse to have you or anyone else killing Ichigo."**

 **"Why?" Soi-Fon asked as she struggled to lift herself up off the ground. "Why do you value that monster more than you value me?" She looked to her former personal goddess with tears forming in her eyes.**

 **Yoruichi sighed and lowered her head before raising it to answer. "Because he's not a monster. He's my son."**

 **Ending 1 Part 2- Army Vs. Army**

 **That's Right, This One-Shot Will Be What Was Goin On While Ichigo And Tia Were Taking Care Of The Central 46.**

 **Follow/Fav And Review, PM Me For Request.**

 **You Guys are Awesome, Have A Nice Thanksgiving, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	19. One-Shot 4: Army Vs Army

**One-Shot 4: Army Vs. Army**

* * *

As Ichigo and Tia went up to deal with the central 46, the rest of the crew stayed down to ensure that nobody would get past them. They waited until everyone that went to kill Ichigo appeared before them. The head captain was absolutely furious at seeing all who were standing in their way.

"This is an urgent and serious matter!" The old man bellowed out. "Either you all move, or you will be destroyed along with the boy!"

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" Grimmjow shouted as he fired a cero to the head captain.

To his surprise, Ukitake absorbed the attack with one of his zanpakuto and fired it back at Grimmjow with the other. Grimmjow was yanked out of the way by Apache who had a wide grin on her face.

"Probably should've told you he could do that before we left." Kisuke said behind his fan. Grimmjow scoffed at the man in annoyance and turned his attention back to their adversaries.

"If all of you will not move," the head captain started as he brought out his zanpakuto, flames already engulfing the area around him. "Then all of you will face the same fate that Ichigo Kurosaki shall face!"

And with that, the soul reapers went on the attack against Ichigo's crew. There was a clash of blades and energy flying around the place as complete chaos swirled around the area. The only ones not involved were the head captain and Unohana. The former because he wanted to save his energy for when Ichigo comes down, while the latter did not want to partake in any more conflict ever since Ichigo relieved her of her former self.

Grimmjow and Apache were dealing with a few of the lieutenants as a team. They had been an unstoppable force for quite some time now ever since they found out they were a great match for each other. Neliel and Nyx were also that way as well. The two simply clicked when it came to fighting at this particular moment. Even Yuzu and Karin, who only had a very brief moment to learn how to use their powers and the bit of pure reiatsu that Ichigo gave them, were holding their own against lieutenants and even a few captains. Albeit, Kuukaku and Kaien were keeping the two safe from anyone the two couldn't handle. The arrancar's, both old and new, were holding their own against oncoming soul reapers and kido corps members. Chad, Orihime and especially Uryu were also taking care of any and all soul reapers that came at them. Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu stood close to Orihime as support more than anything.

From what the head captain could see, they were losing against Ichigo's forces. If they didn't do something soon, then they would surely be decimated in no time. He watched as his fellow captains were being beaten by either the exiled soul reapers, the humans, the arrancar, or that one Quincy and knew that he had to step in. Without wasting any time, the old man pulled out his blade and readied himself to intervene.

Before the head captain did that, Yoruichi had just defeated her old student, Soi-Fon. Soi-Fon had tried to hit her former teacher and the woman she once looked at like she was a goddess with her Suzumebachi. When that didn't work, she had tried Shunko only to realize that Yoruichi's was far more mastered than hers. She was knelt down on the floor and breathed tirelessly as she could feel her body start to shut down on her.

"I'm sorry Soi-Fon." Yoruichi said as she looked to her beaten and bruised former protege. "But I refuse to have you or anyone else killing Ichigo."

"Why?" Soi-Fon asked as she struggled to lift herself up off the ground. "Why do you value that monster more than you value me?" She looked to former personal goddess with tears forming in her eyes.

Yoruichi sighed and lowered her head before raising it to answer. "Because he's not a monster. He's my son."

Soi-Fon lowered her head and passed out from her injuries while Yoruichi sighed in sadness. Before she or anyone else could react though, the head captain had released his shikai. Flames shot all around the area and the crew could feel the intense heat that surrounded them all. It was starting to get hard to breath and to even see above the flames. Some of the arrancar had tried to fire pass the flames with cero, but that was completely useless as the cero would simply dissipate in the flames.

The head captain sighed in relief as he assumed that this little war would be over before it would even start. Unfortunately for him an the rest of the soul reapers that were present, a certain long, black haired teen decided to make himself known at that very moment. Ichigo and Tia flashed down in front of the soul reaper forces and stared them down for a few brief seconds before Ichigo decided to rid the flames all together. Ichigo did this by simply waving his had hand to the flames, blowing them away with little to no effort. This surprised the soul reapers but didn't even faze Ichigo's crew at all.

"Wow. You know it's really weird how fires can go out so fast just by some wind isn't it." Ichigo joked to the old man. He noticed the looks of confusion and maybe even shock at what he had just done and possibly what this meant for the what happened to the central 46.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The head captain bellowed out much to everyones surprise. "What did you do?!"

"Well, for one me and Tie just got finished taking care of the central 46." He started in a calm tone as he looked to Tia with a smile. He turned back to the old man and saw the look of shock much like everyone else. "And now I'm about to tell ya this, we're about to leave. If any of you decide to come and attack us again, then next time won't be so well for ya'll."

Ichigo opened up a garganta for everyone in his family to leave through. Just when they started making their way inside, the head captain had released an intense amount of spiritual pressure. Everyone in Ichigo's crew stopped and turned back to see the head captain stare straight at Ichigo with killer intent. Ichigo sighed and turned to the old man with a look of disappointment. The old man looked to the teen with clear anger in his eyes and flames spreading across the entire area.

"You have disrespected our laws and our ways for the last time, Kurosaki!" Yamamoto bellowed in anger as the flames started to rage even further out of control. "You expect to simply kill the very backbone of our ways and then just walk away with no consequences?!"

Ichigo looked to the Yamamoto and gave one defiant smirk. "Yeah. Pretty much."

That was the last straw for the old man. He raised his zanpakuto into the air and summoned the full might of his power into one colossal flame. He sent it straight at the teen and his family with a roar of his energy. Everyone within the garganta were either on edge or simply terrified by the head captains attack, but Ichigo hadn't even flinched. In one swift motion that many would think impossible, Ichigo used his blade to cut through the flames, disappear from sight completely only to reappear in front of the old man nano-seconds later. Yamamoto didn't even feel that he had been stabbed through the chest until he felt himself suddenly losing blood. He looked down to himself and could tell that he had lost this battle. Yamamoto looked to Ichigo and saw that the teen had a look of both sorrow and disappointment. The now dying head captain could tell that the teen did not want this to happen, and yet, he could tell that Ichigo would not hesitate to do the same to anyone who threatened his family. That type of conviction was something that had caused the old man to let out a small smirk. At least he could die knowing that the one to bring him down was truly worthy of it.

Ichigo removed his blade and Yamamoto fell to the ground, lifeless. Every soul reaper present watched in both shock, horror and awe at how easily Ichigo had defeated their leader. Said teen looked to them and gave a stern look to them all before heading for the garganta. He had done what he set out to accomplish, and now it was up to all of them to decided whether to continue the attack, or finally yield to someone whom they would never be able to defeat.

* * *

 **Man, I Can't Believe That I Didn't Update This Since November. I Have No Excuse Other Than Just Forgetting. Sorry Bout That Guys.**

 **Ya'll Know What To Do.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
